


Wer nicht kämpft, ist schon verloren

by LiteratUrschrei



Category: German Youtuber, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Psychological Torture, aus der guten alten Zeit in der die alle noch cool waren, psycho horror, und die Piets noch zu sechst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratUrschrei/pseuds/LiteratUrschrei
Summary: Ein turbulentes Treffen  endete für viele Youtuber im Meer der Bewusstlosigkeit. Die Erinnerung, wie es dazu kommen konnte, kehrt nur bruchstückhaft zurück. Denn die neue, alptraumhafte Realität, der sie sich nun stellen müssen, wartet mit ganz anderen Problemen als  Gedächtnislücken auf. Entführt. Entmündigt. Eingeschlossen. Patienten wider willen. So beginnt der Kampf um die Freiheit selbst. (Die Geschichte steigt ein bis zwei Wochen nach der Entführung ein. Wo sie enden wird, das ist noch ungewiss.)Leider bisher unbeendete FF, an der ich von 2013-2015 schrieb. Trotzdem absolut lesenswert, nach wie vor. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

_Wer auch immer das hier liest – ich brauche deine Hilfe! WIR brauchen deine Hilfe!  
Sie halten uns hier gefangen, ich weiß nicht wo wir sind. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Aber der Doktor und die Pfleger sprechen deutsch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns noch in Deutschland befinden. Bitte suche uns! Von innen sieht es aus wie eine renovierte Psychiatrie, hell, sauber, kalt. Mehr Angaben kann ich dir nicht machen. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin._

_Ich weiß nicht, was sie mit uns vorhaben. Ich bin nicht krank! Ich WEIß, dass ich nicht krank bin!  
Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein.  
Wir dürfen nicht raus. Wir dürfen das Gebäude nicht verlassen. Stehen unter ständiger Beobachtung. Was wir bei uns trugen, nahm man uns weg. Sicherheitspersonal. Angst. Zwang. Hilflosigkeit.  
Manchmal dürfen wir in die Gänge und den Aufenthaltsraum, dann schließen sie die Zellen nicht ab. Aber sie lassen uns nicht aus den Augen. Halten uns müde. Halten uns schwach. Und keiner rebelliert.  
Bei Ungehorsam werden wir bedroht. Bestraft. Gezüchtigt. Und bei allem behaupten sie, es wäre zu unserem Besten.  
Falls du ihnen begegnest, höre ihnen nicht zu! Es sind Lügner! Lauf! Ruf die Polizei! Hilf uns!  
Das hier ist keine Psychiatrie. Man fängt die Gesunden ein und macht sie krank. Das Personal hilft dir nicht, es will dich zerstören. Alles ist ein perverses Spiel._

_Wenn du diesen Hilferuf gefunden hast, wirf ihn nicht weg! Wirf uns nicht weg! Ich flehe dich an, ohne deine Hilfe schaffen wir es nicht!_

_VERSTÄNDIGE DIE POLIZEI_

Die Stimme des selbsternannten Psychiatrieleiters verstummte und der eben vorgelesene Hilferuf fand seinen Weg in eine der Schubladen. Mit strengem Blick musterte er den auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches sitzenden jungen Mann, der mit unverhohlener Abscheu zurückstarrte.  
„Dieser Text stammt von dir, Florian?“ begann er und die tiefe warme Stimme bildete einen ekelerregenden Kontrast zur Emotionslosigkeit seiner Augen.  
„Ja.“  
Selbst wenn es ihn vor der drohenden Bestrafung bewahrt hätte, hätte er es nicht geleugnet. Dafür verteidigte er zu verbissen seine Meinung, schon seit man ihm beigebracht hatte, sie zu äußern. Und war das nicht letzten Endes das, wofür ihn zu seinen Zeiten als LeFloid die Massen so geschätzt hatten? Das war noch gar nicht lange her. Wer sagte, dass es vorbei war?  
Flo rutschte unruhig auf dem weißen Stuhl herum, den man ihm mit geheuchelter Freundlichkeit in die Kniekehlen geschoben hatte, die nackten Füße fest auf dem kühlen Boden stehend. Er wusste kaum, wie viele Tage seit seiner Entführung vergangen waren, nicht einmal Uhren gab es in der Anstalt. Aber länger als zwei, maximal drei Wochen konnte es nicht her sein, dass er das letzte Mal am PC oder in der Uni gesessen hatte, mit dem Longboard unterwegs oder mit der Produktion eines neuen Videos beschäftigt gewesen war. Und doch erschien ihm die Erinnerung, als stammte sie aus einem anderen Leben.  
Der Psychiatrieleiter seufzte missmutig.  
„Wieso wolltest du den Leuten solch einen Unfug erzählen? Wieso schreibst du so böse Lügen über unsere schöne kleine Einrichtung? Die Menschen sind hier, um dir und deinen Freunden zu helfen, Florian. Du solltest nicht so schlecht über sie reden.“  
Angesprochener sperrte die Wut hinter zusammengepresste Lippen. //Ganz ruhig bleiben, Alter. Hier kann ein großes Maul wochenlange Einzelhaft bedeuten. Und das willst du nicht riskieren. Das willst du ganz und gar nicht..//  
Nicht, dass ihm das selbst schon widerfahren wäre, doch hatten andere ihn davor gewarnt. Wer zu heftig flucht wird mit drei Tagen völliger Isolation bestraft. Das war auch der Grund dafür, dass er Denis noch nie im Gemeinschaftsraum begegnet war. Hätte Andre es ihm nicht erzählt, er wüsste gar nicht, dass der temperamentvolle Lets Player aus dem Pietsmittie-Team ebenfalls in dieser Anstalt einsaß.  
„Ich will hier raus. Und die anderen wollen das auch.“ antwortete er, darauf bedacht, seine Frustration in möglichst unprovokative Worte zu fassen.  
„Aber das ist doch kein Grund, zu lügen. Ihr dürft wieder hinaus, sobald eure verwirrten Geister sich beruhigt haben und keine Gefahr mehr für die Gesellschaft darstellen. Außerdem solltest du...Florian, halte dich im Zaum!“  
Verbittert hatte Flo aufgelacht. „Wer ist denn hier die Gefahr?“ zischte er und wäre dem grauhaarigen, kräftig gebauten Möchtegern-Arzt am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen. Doch der hinter ihm stehende Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst hatte ihm die schweren Hände schon auf die Schultern gelegt, kaum dass er sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben hatte. Widerwillig wurde er zurück auf seinen Platz gedrückt.  
„Junge, deine paranoiden Unterstellungen sind Beweis genug für deinen verwirrten Geisteszustand. Wie kannst du gewiss sein, nicht für dich selbst oder andere zur Bedrohung zu werden, wenn du ausgerechnet deinen Rettern böse Absichten unterstellst? Du hast völlig das Gespür dafür verloren, wer dir wie gesinnt ist. Fertigst Hetzblätter gegen die helfende Hand an. Vertraust denen, die an der selben abstrusen Realitätsferne leiden wie du selbst. Mir ist bewusst,dass du in deiner Verblendung nicht erkennst, wie dringend du vor der Gesellschaft verwahrt werden musst. Noch nicht. Deshalb kann dir diese Entscheidung nicht überlassen werden.  
Außerdem solltest du nicht von dir auf andere schließen – deine Freunde haben die Notwendigkeit ihrer Behandlung schon anerkannt. Du bist der Einzige, der sich noch gegen seine Verwahrung sträubt. Der Einzige.“  
Flo schnaubte. „Ich weiß,dass das nicht stimmt! Niemand hier akzeptiert diesen kranken Scheiß! Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis..“  
„Florian, ich bitte dich.“  
Wie er es hasste! Wenn der Tyrann mit der Stimme eines mahnenden Vaters sprach. Die Abscheu vor diesem Mann jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Deine verbalen Aggressionen zwingen mich leider zu einer Verschärfung deiner Strafe. Zuerst hatte ich eine Woche Zellenarrest im Sinn, die wandle ich hiermit jedoch in 18 Stunden rotes Mal um.“  
Der vermeintliche Arzt redete noch weiter, doch Flo hörte ihn nicht mehr. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die bevorstehende Bestrafung. Das rote Mal. Hatte er nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum davon gehört? Ein roter Punkt an einer weißen Wand, davor ein Tisch, an dem man saß, Blickrichtung zum Fleck. Hauptsächlich bestand die Strafe aus stillsitzen und stur geradeaus schauen.Klang im ersten Moment gar nicht so gravierend, doch..  
„..ich soll ernsthaft 18 Stunden starren?!“  
Der Arzt, der gerade noch in eine seiner Erläuterungen vertieft gewesen war, ließ sich die Unterbrechung gefallen.  
„Schon allein für dein dreistes Hetzblatt hättest du weitaus Härteres verdient. Ich hoffe, 18 Stunden reichen aus, damit du dir über die Schwere deines Verrates klar wirst und erkennst, wie barmherzig dagegen die verhängte Strafe ist.  
Du kannst dich nun gerne verteidigen, aber damit es nicht in unnötigem Vulgarismus deinerseits ausufert, wirst du für jede unflätige Bemerkung, die du während deiner Verteidigung von dir gibst, 15 Minuten länger sitzen.“  
Doch Flo schwieg, eher aus Fassungslosigkeit, denn aus Gehorsam.  
„Willst du die Gelegenheit nicht ergreifen?“ hakte der Leiter nach und als weiterhin keine Antwort folgte, gab er dem Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst das Handzeichen für „weg mit ihm“.  
Der schlicht in Jeans und schwarzen Pullover gekleidete Typ mit der Schlägervisage zog Floid an den Armen in die Höhe und schob ihn einige Schritt Richtung Tür. Erst da hatte der Patient wider Willen wieder soweit die Fassung zurückgewonnen, dass er von allein weiter stolperte.  
Er öffnete die schwere Holztür, die weder zum hellen, mit leeren Regalen und Schränken möblierten Büro auf der einen, noch zum von künstlichem Licht durchfluteten Gang auf der anderen Seite passen wollte. In ihm brodelte ein Gemisch aus Wut und Unglaube. Das hier konnte nicht die Realität sein. So etwas Abgefahrenes träumte man vielleicht, aber man erlebte es nicht. Andererseits – wenn er daran dachte, über was für unglaubliche Ereignisse er teilweise schon in seinen News berichtet hatte..  
Der Security schloss die Tür hinter sich und lotste ihn durch die Etagen und Gänge der Anstalt. Er wusste, wo sich der Raum mit dem roten Mal an der Wand befand.  
Köter. Insgeheim nannten sie die Typen vom Sicherheitsdienst „Köter“. Weil sie wie abgerichtete Wachhunde durch die Gänge patrouillierten oder neben den Türen standen. Selten sah man sie bei etwas anderem, auch war es ihnen nicht gestattet, den Patienten Schaden zuzufügen. Nicht ohne eine unmissverständliche Erlaubnis durch den Anstaltsleiter. Doch ihre Präsenz genügte, um die Hoffnung auf eine einfache Flucht im Keim zu ersticken.  
Nur in der Nacht blieb ihre Anzahl auf ein Minimum reduziert. Man verließ sich auf die Unnachgiebigkeit der Zellentüren, die dick und schwer die Patientenräume von den Fluren abgrenzten. Die Security war nur zur Stelle, wenn sich die Patienten „frei“ in den Fluren und Gemeinderäumen bewegen durften, sobald der Letzte von ihnen zur Nachtruhe in seine Zelle gesperrt worden war, hatte sie Feierabend.  
Vorrausgesetzt, es galt niemanden bei seiner Bestrafung zu überwachen. Heute Nacht würde Floid wohl einigen Kötern Überstunden bescheren. Doch die Nachtruhe war noch fern und die Zellen, die sich zu beiden Seiten des hellen Ganges befanden, leer.  
Die letzte Tür am Ende des Flures führte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und war im Gegensatz zu jenen der Patientenzimmer weit geöffnet. Kurz konnte Flo einen Blick hinein werfen, bevor er daran vorüber geschoben wurde. Innen säumten zwei Köter den Eingang. Dabei war der Raum so gut wie leer, nur zwei weitere Patienten saßen darin. Andre und Cengiz hoben die Köpfe, sahen Flo und verstanden. Bestrafung. Ihre Blicke trafen sich – ein Moment der uneingeschränkten Verbundenheit – dann wurde Floid zum Weitergehen gedrängt.  
Der Flur endete mit einer Glastür, die zum nächsten Gang führte. Diesen Teil der Anstalt betrat Flo zum ersten Mal. Ob das links die Isolationszellen waren? Oder auch Patientenräume? Ob sich in diesem Augenblick irgendjemand dahinter befand?  
Der Typ vom Sicherheitsdienst führte ihn schweigend bis zur Tür am Gangende, schloss sie auf und wartete, bis sich der schmächtige junge Mann an ihm vorbei in den Raum gedrückt hatte. Der war relativ groß, jedoch bis auf den Tisch und drei Stühle vollkommen leer. Einer stand am Tisch, eben wie man es Flo erzählt hatte. Der zweite befand sich an der Wand im Rücken des Patientenstuhls. Erst als Floid sich umschaute, fiel ihm auch der dritte ins Auge – er befand sich direkt neben der Tür. Er schritt näher an den Tisch heran. 18 Stunden. 18 Stunden im langweiligsten Raum der Welt.  
Bis auf den roten Fleck war alles weiß – die Wände, der Boden, die Tür, die Möbel. Alles beinahe schmerzhaft hell.  
„Setz dich.“  
Knapper Befehl, die ersten Worte eines Köters. Jedenfalls die ersten, die sich an ihn persönlich richteten. Gesprochen mit einer Stimme, die nach zu vielen Zigaretten klang.  
„Freie Platzwahl?“ witzelte Flo, doch es klang so bitter, dass es ihm im eigenen Herzen wehtat.  
18 Stunden.  
Und sie endeten nicht in Freiheit.  
Als Antwort erhielt er nur eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Tisch.  
„Gut. Den Platz wollt' ich eh.“, meinte er kühl.  
Und wenn sie ihn 18 Jahre sitzen lassen würden, von diesen Wahnsinnigen wollte er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Er würde ihnen zeigen, dass er nicht aufgegeben hatte. Dass er nicht vorhatte, sich von ihnen zerstören zu lassen.  
Betont langsam verringerte er den Abstand zu seinem Sitzplatz. Der Kerl brauchte nicht zu glauben, er würde vor seinem krächzendem Stimmchen kuschen.  
„Beine parallel zueinander fest auf den Boden stellen, die Hände auf den Tisch.“ ertönte es hinter ihm, kaum dass er sich schließlich hingesetzt hatte.  
„Ja, ja..“  
Das Mal war kleiner, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ein überfetter Punkt. Etwas kleiner, als seine geballte Faust.  
Hinter ihm betrat ein zweiter Security den Raum. Noch durfte er sich zu ihm umdrehen.  
Er beobachtete die Unterhaltung der Sicherheitsmänner, bis ihm der Erste befahl, den Blick auf das rote Mal zu richten. So wand er sich wieder um, nahm Strafstellung ein.  
Was waren 18 Stunden? Nichts? Oder eine Ewigkeit? Vielleicht verstrich die Zeit schneller, als er es erwartete? Außerdem konnte er die Stunden gut zum Nachdenken gebrauchen.  
Die Idee mit dem Hilferuf hatte nicht funktioniert, beim nächsten Mal musste er vorsichtiger agieren. Vielleicht sollte er sogar dankbar dafür sein, dass man ihm so viel Zeit zum Pläne schmieden ließ. Alles musste genau überlegt sein.  
Das Gespräch im Hintergrund erstarb. Ein letzter Satz, bevor man ihn der großen Stille überließ:  
„Ab jetzt läuft die Zeit.“  
Flo atmete tief ein. Die erste Sekunde verstrich.  
Die erste Sekunde von 18 Stunden.


	2. Chapter 2

Sein Atem kondensierte an der kühlen Glasscheibe. Untätig schaute er dabei zu, wie sich die Trübung wieder in Luft auflöste. Dann hauchte er erneut gegen das Fenster und schrieb mit dem Finger jenen Namen auf das Glas, den er sich selbst vor Jahren gegeben hatte:  
Sarazar.  
Er trat einen Schritt zurück und las, was in dünnen, krakeligen Buchstaben vor ihm stand.  
Sarazar. Immer wieder. Bis der Name verblasste.  
Sarazar war nichts. Nicht existent. Eine falsche Identität, die sich ein Mann namens Valentin erschaffen hatte, weil ihm sein reales Ich nicht genügte. Sarazar – das Ideal für den Versager Valentin. So hatte es ihm der Arzt erklärt. Und als Valle den grauhaarigen Idioten dafür ausgelacht hatte, fing dieser von vorne an. Erklärte ihm alles noch einmal. Und dann noch einmal.  
Doch dass er seine Diagnose in so viele verschiedene Worte gekleidet hatte, änderte nichts daran, dass Valle ihn für einen Dummschwätzer und seinen Befund für eine dreiste Lüge hielt.  
Oder?  
„Seit du bei diesem komischen Anstaltsleiter im Büro warst, bist du ganz schön still.“  
meinte Manuel, der hinter ihm an einem der großen Tische des Speisesaals saß.  
Richtig, Anstaltsleiter war dieser Bastard auch noch. Behandelnder Arzt für jedermann und führender Kopf jener Klinik.  
Die meisten der unfreiwilligen Patienten vermuteten, dass es sich bei ihm um gar keinen echten Arzt handelte. Allenfalls um einen Hobby-Psychiater ohne entsprechende Ausbildung. Also gab es doch gar keinen Grund, sich wegen seiner Diagnose so viele Gedanken zu machen, oder?  
„Ach es ist nur...was er gesagt hat. Ich krieg's irgendwie nicht aus dem Kopf.“ gestand Valle, ohne sich zu seinem Freund umzudrehen. Ihm war bewusst, dass sich seine Sorgen albern anhören mussten. Bis zu dem Gespräch mit dem Arzt hatte er doch nie Probleme mit seinem Selbstbewusstsein gehabt. Das durfte sich nicht so einfach ändern, nur weil ihm irgendjemand einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex unterstellte.  
Er konnte Manu tief Luft holen hören, bevor er zum Reden ansetzte.  
„Du meinst von wegen „Flucht in eine falsche Identität“ und so'n Dreck? Komm schon! Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass da nichts dran ist. Sarazar ist kein...“Fluchtort“..oder als was auch immer er das bezeichnet hat. Du hast dir damit echt was aufgebaut. Und irgendwie IST Valentin doch Sarazar, oder etwa nicht?“  
Valle starrte auf die Stelle, an der bis vor Kurzem noch sein Name gestanden hatte.  
„Also sind sie beide nichts?“  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.  
Bis Rumpel sich wieder gefangen und die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte.  
„Wenn du das nochmal sagst tret' ich dir so dermaßen in den Arsch, dass du uns mit deiner hohlen Birne einen Fluchtweg durch die Decke schlägst!“  
Sarazar schmunzelte. Was für eine Drohung. Doch als er sich umdrehte erwartete ihn ein Blick, der vor Zorn förmlich Funken sprühte. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände.  
„Hey, komm wieder runter, Alter. Ich weiß doch, dass das nicht wahr ist.“  
Und das meinte er ernst. Er glaubte nicht an das, was der Arzt ihm so hartnäckig einzureden versuchte. Eigentlich. Es war nur dessen Stimme, die sich immer wieder in seine Gedanken schlich.  
Manu musterte ihn immer noch misstrauisch, fuhr aber in ruhigerem Tonfall fort.   
„Überhaupt – wenn er dir Komplexe anhängt, nur weil du im Internet 'n Pseudonym verwendest, dann haben wir wirklich alle 'ne Macke. Und damit meine ich nicht nur uns Youtuber, sondern so ziemlich jeden, der im www zugange ist. Eine ganze Gesellschaft aus Realitätsflüchtlingen.“  
„Ja, das hab ich dem Arzt auch gesagt. Aber er meinte, es käme darauf an, wie sehr man sich in die Rolle hineinsteigert. Also in die, die man sich selbst mit der falschen Identität gegeben hat. Und er hätte nur die hier, bei denen er eine „drastische Übersteigerung“ beobachtet hätte.“  
Manuel verzog das Gesicht. „Na sicher. Das ist bestimmt einer seiner Standardsprüche, die er sich irgendwo in ein kleines Notizbüchlein gekritzelt hat und bei jeder Gelegenheit als Todschlagargument hervorkramt. Begeh bloß nicht den Fehler und glaub' ihm irgendwas von seinem Geschwafel.“  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich das nicht ernst meinte. So einem Spinner glaube ich kein Wort.“  
„Wie ich höre, lästert ihr wieder über mich.“  
Erschrocken blickten die beiden sich um, doch statt des Anstaltsleiters kam Erik auf sie zu.  
„Nee, ausnahmsweise geht's mal um einen anderen Spinner.“ Valle grinste, erleichtert, dass das Dreiergespann wieder vollständig war.  
„Dafür, dass du nur auf's Klo wolltest, hat das aber ganz schön lange gedauert. Waren die Köter ein bisschen lieb zu dir?“  
Jetzt schaltete sich auch Rumpel ein.  
„Was?! Du betrügst doch wohl den Sarazar nicht!“  
„Du meinst wohl dich..“  
Gronkh rollte mit den Augen, musste aber selbst grinsen. Nicht einmal in so einer ernsten Situation wie dieser konnten sie die Brokeback-Witze lassen.  
„Wie kommt ihr bloß auf die Idee, dass ich euch betrügen würde?!“ erwiderte er im melodramatischsten Ton, den er fertig brachte. „Selbst wenn, dann ganz sicher nicht mit so einem da!“ fügte er mit einer Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür hinzu. Dort standen zwei Männer vom Sicherheitsdienst wie die Verkörperung der regungslosen Bedrohung. Nichts an ihnen wies darauf hin, ob sie dem Gespräch der drei lauschten.  
„Tschuldige..“ meinte Valle, während er sich auf dem Stuhl neben Rumpel niederließ.  
„Ja ja, das kannst du dir in die Haare schmieren. Jedenfalls kann man vom Toilettenfenster aus den Sonnenuntergang sehen. Deshalb habe ich so lange gebraucht.“  
„Du standest ernsthaft auf Klo und hast dir den Sonnenuntergang angesehen?!“ fragte Manu belustigt.  
„Ja, Mann! Bis der Köter sich aufgeregt hat. Dem kam das irgendwie komisch vor, dass ich da so lange stehe und aus dem Fenster gucke. Dachte wahrscheinlich, ich halte nach Rettung ausschau oder so..“ Was relativ nutzlos gewesen wäre, da die Einrichtung bis auf eine einzige, zum Haupteingang hin führende Straße, von jeglicher Infrastruktur abgeschnitten war. Um sie her erstreckten sich brachliegende Felder.  
„..aber wenn man sich die ganze Zeit in solchen steril-weißen Räumlichkeiten aufhält, ist ein bunter Himmel echt Balsam für die Seele.“  
„..da bekomme ich ja fast Bock, auch mal pinkeln zu gehen.“, meinte Sarazar halb im Spaß. „Von hier aus kriegt man vom Sonnenuntergang gar nichts mit.“  
Zwar besaß der Speisesaal zwei große Fenster, doch konnte man von diesen aus nur die Wand des Nebengebäudes sehen. Zudem waren sie wie die meisten Fenster der Anstalt vergittert, was die Sichtweite nach außen weiterhin einschränkte.  
Erik setzte sich seinen beiden Freunden gegenüber, beugte sich aber weit über den Tisch zu ihnen hinüber. Nach einem prüfenden Blick zu den Sicherheitskräften raunte er mit gedämpfter Stimme:  
„Der Sonnenuntergang war aber nicht das einzige, was ich mir dort genauer angesehen habe.“  
Auch Manu und Valentin rückten nun näher an ihn heran. Er fuhr fort:  
„Bei der Gelegenheit habe ich auch die zwei Klofenster da genauer unter die Lupe genommen. Na ja, so genau wie es eben geht, wenn einem so ein Fatzke im Nacken sitzt. Das größere können wir vergessen, da ist genauso kein Durchkommen wie bei den Scheiben hier. Aber das kleinere..“  
Er beugte sich noch etwas dichter an seine Freunde heran.  
„..das ist nicht vergittert. Wenn man schnell genug ist und das Ding aufbricht,..“  
Rumpel runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wundert mich wenig, dass da kein Gitter ist. So klein und hoch gelegen wie das ist, war das wahrscheinlich gar nicht nötig.“  
„Valle würde durchpassen. Und wenn er sich auf meine Schultern stellt...das müsste reichen, damit er rankommt.“  
In Sarazars blauen Augen spiegelte sich seine Beunruhigung wieder.  
„Und ihr beide?! Ich lass euch nicht in so 'nem kranken Schuppen zurück!“  
„Sobald du draußen bist, holst du Hilfe. Das ist einfacher und unauffälliger als alle auf einmal hier raus zu schleusen. Und damit auch erfolgsversprechender.“ erläuterte Erik, doch Valle gefiel der Plan trotz allem nicht.  
„Auf den Toiletten hängt immer mindestens einer von diesen Sicherheitstypen rum. Wenn du mir durchs Fenster hilfst, muss Manu den alleine in Schach halten.“ er wandte sich an Rumpel: „Schaffst du das?“  
„Solange es nur einer ist. Brenzlig wird’s wenn der es schafft, Verstärkung zu rufen. Ich glaube mit mehr als ein so 'nem Gorilla werde ich nicht fertig. Tut mir leid.“  
Gronkh schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Leute, das hier ist kein Kampf „drei gegen den Rest der Welt“. Ihr vergesst, dass wir hier nicht allein eingesperrt sind. Hier sind noch andere Patienten. Andere von unserem Schlag. Und die wollen bestimmt genauso wenig hier bleiben wie wir. Wir müssen uns nur irgendwie organisieren, uns absprechen und zusammenarbeiten. Dann schaffen wir das!“  
Nachdenklich ließ Valentin den Blick zu den Kötern neben der Tür schweifen. Seit sie die vorherigen Wachen auf diesem Posten abgelöst hatten,hatten sie sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle gerührt. Unnachgiebig wie zwei hochgewachsene Eichen. Er hasste die Idee, seine Freunde mit einem ganzen Pack dieser Schlachthausknechte zurückzulassen, während er selbst sich aus dem Gebäude stahl. Beschissener Plan.  
„Ja schon, aber..,“ begann er, doch fiel ihm kein triftiger Einwand ein.  
„Wer außer uns hängt denn noch hier fest? Ich weiß nur von Hardi und der sitzt in'ner Isolationszelle.“ führte er deshalb stattdessen aus.  
„Den drei Jungs von Apecrime bin ich schon über den Weg gelaufen. Und aus dem Büro des Chefs hab' ich jemanden gehört, der wie Viktor klang.“  
„Viktor? Iblali-Viktor?“ fragte Erik nach.  
„Jupp, aber ich habe ihn nicht wirklich gesehen. Wie gesagt, die Stimme hörte sich nach seiner an. Keine Ahnung, ob er's war.“  
„Na toll.“ seufzte Gronkh und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Alter, wer weiß, wen die noch alles eingesackt haben. Auf dem Weg zu den Toiletten hab ich auch Floid gesehen. Einer von den Dreckskötern hat ihn gerade abgeführt, irgendwohin in die Etage, in die sie neulich auch Hardi gebracht haben.“  
„Vielleicht muss er auch in 'ne Isolationszelle?“  
„Da wird über kurz oder lang jedes Großmaul landen. Es sei denn, wir finden einen Weg hier raus.“  
Gronkh sah Valentin an. Seit dieser Bastard von Psychiatrieleiter ihm ins Gewissen geredet hatte, wirkte sein blonder Freund blasser und zurückhaltender. Er hatte ihnen alles von der Gehirnwäsche des „Arztes“ erzählt, aber beteuert, dass sie auf ihn keine Wirkung gehabt hätte. Und doch schien er verändert. Stiller. Nachdenklicher. Trauriger.  
Konnte man sich so einfach gegen Worte verschließen, die einem über Stunden hinweg immer wieder und wieder und wieder als die Wahrheit selbst ins Ohr geflüstert wurden? Mussten sie von dort aus nicht früher oder später bis ins Herz vordringen, wo sie sich festsetzen und zerstören konnten?  
Gronkh sorgte sich um Sarazar, er sorgte sich ungemein. Konnte er ihm so eine gewichtige Rolle bei der Flucht aus diesem Irrenhaus überhaupt zumuten, kurz nachdem ein geisteskranker Arzt seine Manipulationskünste an ihm ausgetestet hatte?  
Valle schaute ihn an, als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen.  
„Was is', seh ich so schlimm aus? Mach dir mal keinen Kopp um mich. Mir geht’s prima. Ich fürchte nur, ihr werdet es nicht lange ohne mich aushalten, wenn wir mich erstmal aus dem Gebäude rausgeschleust haben.“, sagte er und sein Lächeln gab auch Erik und Manuel Kraft.  
Vielleicht war die Gehirnwäsche nicht spurlos an Valentin vorübergegangen, doch davon würde er sich erholen. So leicht ließ er sich von einem Lügner nicht unterkriegen. Erik blieb nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu vertrauen.  
In diesem Moment ertönte ein mechanisches Knacken und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Lautsprecher über ihren Köpfen. Eine automatisch von Band abgespielte Frauenstimme plärrte daraus ihre Ansage in den Saal: „NACHTRUHE. WIR BITTEN SIE, IHRE ZIMMER AUFZUSUCHEN UND WÜNSCHEN EINEN ERHOLSAMEN SCHLAF.“  
Sarazar verzog das Gesicht. Ekelhaft, wie die emotionslose Computerrede von den kahlen Wänden widerhallte. Viel zu laut.  
Nur für Durchsagen solch' heuchlerischer Art waren in jedem Flur und jedem Raum, ja selbst in den Patientenzellen Lautsprecher angebracht. Die Stimme fand dich überall.  
Und wer ihr gegenüber nicht parierte, bekam von den Sicherheitskräften eine Extraeinladung kostenlos dazu. Im schlimmsten Fall konnten sie es zwar lediglich dem Leiter melden, doch dieser wiederrum verhängte Strafen. Unnötiger Ärger, der sie in ihren Fluchtversuchen eher behinderte als voran brachte, fanden die drei Freunde. Grund genug, der Lautsprecherstimme zu gehorchen.  
Manuel lehnte sich weit in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte sich ausgiebig, bevor er sich erhob. Auch Erik versuchte, Verspannungen in seinem oberen Rücken zu lösen, indem er sich mit beiden Händen den Nacken rieb.  
„Dabei war gerade erst Sonnenuntergang. Um was für 'ne Zeit schicken die uns hier bitte ins Bett?!“  
Darüber konnte sich Manu jeden Abend aufregen. Doch wo ihm die anderen an den ersten Tagen noch voller Eifer zugestimmt hatten, reagierten sie nun mehr mit einem müden Schulterzucken.  
„Nimm's hin. Nimm's hin, bis wir einen Weg hier rausgefunden haben. Dann kann uns die Dame vom Schalter mal kreuzweise.“ antwortete ihm Valle und begab sich in Richtung Ausgang. Zu dritt schritten sie an den Kötern vorbei in den breiten Hauptflur, wohlwissend, dass sie ihnen folgen würden.  
Rumpel war der erste, der die Treppe betrat. Die meisten Zellen lagen im dritten Stock, so auch seine und die seiner beiden Kameraden. Doch hörte er hinter sich nicht nur deren müde Schritte die Stufen besteigen. Er wagte einen kurzen Blick nach hinten – Sicherheitskräfte, natürlich. Nun folgten ihnen schon vier von diesen Mistkerlen. Verdammte Köter! Wenn ihnen bei Valles Fluchtversuch durch das Badezimmerfenster auch so viele auf den Fersen waren, würde es schwierig werden. Aber gab es einen Weg, sie zu umgehen? Sie aufzuhalten, abzuhängen oder auszuschalten? Manu grübelte. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver ließe sich vielleicht nachts planen, aber was wäre groß genug, um die Überzahl der Sicherheitskräfte lang genug zu beschäftigen?  
Schweigend seinen Gedanken nachhängend erreichte er den zweiten Stock - und hörte in seiner Geistesabwesenheit die gehetzten Schritte nicht. Sah nicht einmal auf, als ein stämmiger Leib auf ihn zuschnellte. Er registrierte ihn erst, als ihn der kahle Kopf mit voller Wucht am Oberkörper traf und ihn einige Schritte zurücktaumeln ließ. Doch hinter sich suchten seine Füße vergeblich nach festem Untergrund. Rückwärts stolperte er die obersten Stufen wieder hinab, versuchte panisch mit den Armen rudernd die Balance wieder zu erlangen. Doch vergebens, seine Hände griffen ins Leere, wo sie nach sicherem Halt suchten.  
Als er hilflos in die Tiefe stürzte, starrte er in ein Paar weit aufgerissener Augen.


	3. Chapter 3

Manus Herz krampfte sich vor Schreck zusammen, in Erwartung des Schmerzes spannte sich jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers an. Als seine Füße über den Rand der Stufe glitten, war auch der letzte Bodenkontakt verloren.  
Freier Fall, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.  
Noch bevor Hinterkopf und Rückgrat Bekanntschaft mit der steinernen Oberfläche der Treppe machten, schlang sich rettend ein starkes Paar Arme um seine Taille. Wer hielt ihn? Manus schockgeweitete Augen starrten direkt in das bleiche Licht der Neonlampen.  
Augenblicke später spürte er zwei weitere Hände, die sich stützend an seinen Rücken drückten, ein drittes Paar packte ihn am Arm.  
Sechs Hände, die ihn vor dem Aufprall bewahrten.  
„Scheiße! Was zur Hölle..“ hörte er Sarazar neben sich. Er war es, der ihn am Arm wieder in den sicheren Stand zog. Manuels Füße fanden den Boden wieder.  
„Alter, was machst du denn?!“ Gronkh stand direkt hinter ihm. Keiner seiner beiden Freunde wagte es ihn loszulassen, so wackelig war er vom Schreck noch auf den Beinen.  
Zögernd ließ ihn das Armpaar los, das sich zuerst um ihn geschlungen und ihn festgehalten hatte. Als Manuel zum oberen Treppenende aufschaute stellte er überrascht fest, dass es von dem Witzbold stammte, der ihn hinab gestoßen hatte. Dort oben stand der Glatzkopf und grinste.  
„Alter, war das knapp! Sorry Mann, so doll wollte ich dich gar nicht erwischen.“  
Erst jetzt erkannte er den vermeintlichen Angreifer. Vor ihm stand Cengiz.  
Cengiz Dogrul von den Apes, grinsend vor Erleichterung. Doch in seinen Augen saß der Schrecken, den Rumpel noch in den Knochen spürte.  
Neben diesem tauchte Andres zotteliger Haarschopf auf. Ungestyled und ungekämmt stellte seine Frisur den Inbegriff des Chaos' dar. Mit einem erbosten Blick Richtung Cengiz fragte er Rumpel: „Ist alles okay?“  
„Na, passt schon.“ murmelte dieser, bevor er sich an Cengiz wandte. „Wofür war das denn?!“  
Angesprochener lachte leise auf.  
„Spontaner Überraschungsangriff. Weil du da so rammdösig die Treppe hochkamst. Wusste ja nicht,dass du gleich 'n Abgang machst.“  
Rumpel brummte nur missmutig zur Antwort. Noch immer jagte der überhöhte Puls das Blut durch seine Adern. Mit einigen tiefen Atemzügen versuchte er sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen.  
Hinter ihm räusperte sich einer der Sicherheitsmänner – sie sollten weiter. Sobald alle Patienten in ihren Zimmern hinter Schloss und Riegel saßen, hatte die Security Feierabend. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es abends deshalb so eilig.  
Jetzt erst lösten sich Gronkhs Hände von seinem Rücken, Sarazars schüttelte er mit einem leichten Ruck ab. „Danke, geht schon wieder. Lasst uns endlich in die Zellen verschwinden, bevor die Köter noch anfangen zu weinen.“  
Die vier vom Sicherheitsdienst hatten sich zwei Stufen unter Erik aufgereiht, schweigend und völlig unbeeindruckt davon, dass Manu sich fast das Genick gebrochen hätte. Auch den Apes folgte statt Jan ein hochgewachsener, bulliger Sicherheitsmann.  
Cengiz warf dem Gefolge der Superhomies einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Diese Security-Scheißer sind ja echt überall. Vielleicht sollte ich die mal die Treppe runter stoßen! Gäbe den schönsten Domino-Effekt ever, wenn sie sich alle hintereinander aufstellen..“  
Neben ihm wandte sich Andre schon zum Weitergehen, ihm folgten Rumpel und die Superhomies, sodass der ganze Trott langsam seinen Weg Richtung Patientenzimmer wieder aufnahm.  
„Klar, schmiede deine Rachepläne noch ein bisschen lauter. Wahrscheinlich stecken sie dich schon für den bloßen Gedanken daran in die Isolationszelle.“ meckerte sein löwenmähniger Freund und verdrehte die Augen.  
„Sollen sie doch, ist mir schnuppe..“  
Er stieß gereizt die Luft aus. „Mir aber nicht!“  
„No homo.“ ergänzte Gronkh hinter ihm, wovon selbst der übel gelaunte Andre lachen musste.  
„Richtig, no homo.“ grinste er.  
„Wie geht’s eigentlich Jan?“  
Mit einer einzigen Frage hatte ihm Sarazar das Lächeln wieder aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Todernst sah er ihn an, als sie Seite an Seite die Treppe zum dritten Stock hinaufstiegen.  
„Die Strafe hat ihn total fertig gemacht. Er hat seine Zelle heute überhaupt nicht verlassen, war den ganzen Tag nur am Pennen.“  
Erik tauchte an Andres anderer Seite auf. „Also war es eher eine körperlich anstrengende Strafe oder...?“ er tippte sich symbolisch gegen die Stirn.  
Andre zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keinen Schimmer, was sie mit ihm gemacht haben. Er ist erst seit heute früh wieder in seiner Zelle. Als ich gehört habe,dass er die Strafe hinter sich hat, wollte ich ihn eigentlich von da abholen. Aber er meinte nur, er sei erschöpft und würde mir das alles später erzählen. Und so hundemüde wie er aussah hab ich ihn auch lieber erst mal in Ruhe gelassen. Aber damit, dass er den ganzen Tag in der Zelle bleibt, hab ich nicht gerechnet. Ich dachte ja, er kommt irgendwann nach in den Gemeinderaum...“  
Die letzten Sätze bekam Rumpel schon gar nicht mehr in aller Vollständigkeit mit. Sie waren im dritten Stock angelangt, wo er und Cengiz – im Gegensatz zu den anderen – linker Hand abbiegen mussten. Noch bevor sie diese auf sich aufmerksam machen konnten, um sich zu verabschieden, drängten sich die Sicherheitskräfte zwischen sie und den Rest der Gruppe.  
Cengiz war kurz stehen geblieben, folgte ihm nun aber mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln den Gang hinunter. „Die haben nicht mal mitbekommen, dass wir zwei woanders lang müssen. Saftsäcke!“  
Manu lächelte nur. „Wir sehen die Saftsäcke ja morgen wieder. Und wir uns sicherlich auch.“  
sagte er und blieb vor der Tür seiner Zelle stehen.  
Cengiz, der noch ein paar Türen weiter musste, hob die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß.  
„Gut, dann bis morgen..“  
Einen Moment blickte er ihm und dem Köter, der sich an seine Fersen geheftet hatte hinterher, dann verschwand er in seinem Zimmer. Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, positionierte sich einer der Sicherheitsmänner davor und spähte durch das Guckloch, welches sich darin befand. Rumpel wusste das, er konnte den Schatten seiner Füße durch den Türspalt sehen. Die Überwachung der Patienten endete erst, sobald ihre Zimmer zentralverriegelt worden waren.  
Manus Zelle sah genau so aus, wie die aller anderen in diesem Gebäudekomplex auch. Ein kleiner Raum mit einem noch kleineren Extraraum, in dem sich eine Toilette, ein Wäschetrog und ein Waschbecken mit Zahnputzzeug und Seife befanden. Im eigentlichen Zimmer standen ein Bett mit Nachttischchen, ein kleiner Tisch, ein Stuhl und ein Schrank mit von der Anstalt bereitgestellten Kleidungsstücken. Alle Möbel waren weiß, besaßen abgerundete Ecken und waren am Fußboden festgeschraubt. Das Bad hatte keine Tür, war vom Eingang aus aber auch kaum einsehbar.  
Alles äußerst einladend, wenn man denn auf Krankenhäuser stand. Rumpel für seinen Teil tat das nicht. Einer der Gründe, warum er den Kleidungszwang in diesem Gebäude so abstoßend fand.  
Er öffnete den Schrank und zog lustlos eines der Nachthemden und eine Dreiviertelhose heraus,  
beides identisch mit den Kleidungsstücken, die er des Tages getragen hatte. Streng genommen identisch mit jedem Outfit, was er bisher in seiner Gefangenschaft getragen hatte, da der Schrank ihm die bahnbrechende Auswahl zwischen zehn exakt gleichen Nachthemden und zehn exakt gleichen Dreiviertelhosen bot. Alles erstrahlte in einem Blauton, der dem Betrachter schon beim fahlen Licht der Neonlampen in den Augen schmerzte. Und das hatte seinen Grund – zwischen den ewigweißen Anstaltswänden fielen die Patienten auf wie gestikulierende Warnschilder. So waren sie wesentlich leichter im Auge zu behalten,als wenn sie sich in ebenso weißen Gewändern chamäleonartig in ihre Umgebung einfügen könnten.  
Mit dem zusammengeknautschten Stoffbündel im Arm verschwand Manu im Bad. Dem Grobian vor der Tür würde er ganz sicher keine Peepshow liefern. Etwas umständlich entledigte er sich dort seiner Kleidung, schlüpfte in die frische Hose und zog sich das weite Hemd über - als plötzlich etwas Federleichtes auf seinem Fuß landete. Erschrocken zuckte er vor der Berührung zurück.  
„Was...?“ er suchte den Boden mit den Augen ab und erblickte schnell den Übeltäter. Vor seinen Füßen lag ein mehrfach gefaltetes Papierstück.  
Manu sah sich in dem kleinen Badezimmer um. //Unnötig,// ging es ihm durch den Kopf.//Hier gibt es überhaupt kein Fenster, von dem aus man es in den Raum hätte fallen lassen können. Aber wo zur Hölle kommt das Ding dann her?! Es könnte höchstens sein,dass..//  
Die Nachthemden besaßen ein jedes eine einzelne kleine Tasche auf Höhe der Hüfte. Hatte ihm jemand den Zettel zugesteckt? Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, die Rumpel in den Sinn kam.  
Gerade als er das Papierstück auseinanderfaltete und hastige Bleistiftstriche auf dem unlinierten Papier ausmachte, fiel ihm der Köter vor der Zellentür wieder ein. Besser keinen Verdacht erregen und zu lange im Bad verstecken. Wer wusste schon,wie wichtig diese Nachricht noch werden könnte, er sollte nicht riskieren,dass sie ihm jemand abnahm. Er klappte den Zettel an der Falz wieder zusammen und stopfte ihn in das Täschchen an dem frischen Nachthemd. Nachdem er die dreckige Kleidung in den dafür bereitstehenden Wäschetrog geworfen hatte, kehrte er ins Hauptzimmer zurück und huschte unter die Bettdecke.Erst wenn die Security weg war, erst wenn dieser Gorilla endlich seinen Posten verlassen durfte,dann..  
Die mechanische Frauenstimme plärrte ihre erlösende Botschaft durch die Psychiatrie: ACHTUNG: DIE AUTOMATISCHE TÜRVERRIEGELUNG WURDE AKTIVIERT.  
Endlich! Dass die Türen jetzt nicht mehr per Hand zu öffnen waren, machte die Security überflüssig. Und schon verrieten hastige Schritte im Flur ihre Flucht in den Feierabend.  
Als wenige Minuten später das Licht in der Anstalt abgeschaltet wurde, zog Manu die Nachricht hervor. Bis zum Morgen blieben ihm einige ungestörte Stunden, um in der Dunkelheit blasse Bleistiftstriche zu entziffern. Sachte strich er sie auf der Matratze glatt, doch bevor sich seine Augen nicht an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er nichts. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augenlider, massierte sie vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen. Immer mit der Ruhe.  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, erkannte er die Umrisse seines Zimmers im tiefen Blau der Nacht. Immer klarer ließen sich die Möbelstücke ausmachen. Schließlich sah er sich zu einem weiteren Versuch bereit. Wieder starrte er angestrengt auf das Papier, wieder zogen seine Augen die zarten Linien nach. Und endlich begriff er ihre Bedeutung. Mit etwas Mühe las er:

Flucht geplant!  
Wir warten nur noch auf die perfekte Nacht, um die Verriegelungen der Türen zu öffnen.  
In dieser Nacht müsst ihr alle bereit sein! Wir alle müssen fliehen!  
Am Tag zuvor wird Andre im Gemeinschaftsraum ein Zeichen geben. Deshalb ist es wichtig,dass ihr alle ab sofort jeden Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum erscheint!

So wenige Zeilen, doch in Manuels Kopf herrschte heilloses Durcheinander. Also ging es um die Flucht, um eine Flucht für alle Patienten. Woher zur Hölle wollten sie wissen, wie man die automatische Türverriegelung öffnete? Er musste Valle und Erik Bescheid sagen! Oder hatte man auch ihnen Zettel zugesteckt? Auf jeden Fall mussten sie morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Rede war von Andre, er würde es ihnen erklären können. Andre – also stammte der Zettel von den Apes?  
Die plötzliche Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht. Natürlich stammte er von den Apes!  
Cengiz, dieses hinterlistige Schlitzohr! Deshalb der Zusammenprall auf der Treppe - er hatte eine Gelegenheit gebraucht,ihm die Nachricht in die Tasche zu schmuggeln! Alles war Teil der Inszenierung gewesen. Jetzt, da er ihren Plan durchschaute wusste Manu nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder lamentieren sollte. Es hätte doch bestimmt sanftere Wege gegeben, ihm die Nachricht zu übermitteln. In einem Anflug von Entrüstung schüttelte er den Kopf. Egal, jetzt wusste er Bescheid.  
Ob es sicher war, den Zettel hier im Zimmer zu verstecken? Oder sollte er ihn die Toilette runterspülen? Am besten, er machte es wie die Menschen im Fernsehen und aß das Papierstück einfach auf. Nachdem er es einige Male unschlüssig zwischen den Fingern herumgedreht hatte, faltete er es zusammen und schob es vorerst zurück in seine Hemdtasche. Irgendwie musste er es verschwinden lassen. Und mit den anderen darüber reden. Pläne schmieden. War das ihre Gelegenheit, Valentin durch das Badezimmerfenster zu schleusen? Oder gab es andere Wege auf denen sie alle gemeinsam fliehen konnten? Wie weit hatten die Jungs von Apecrime voraus geplant?  
Die Gedanken hielten Manuel noch lange Zeit wach. Es dauerte Stunden, bis er sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gegrübelt hatte. So viele mögliche Szenarien, so viele Enden, die diese Geschichte nehmen könnte. Seine Träume dieser Nacht waren erfüllt von neuer Hoffnung und kummervoller Sorge. Der Plan konnte die Flucht zurück ins alte Leben bedeuten. Oder aber mit den heraufbeschworenen Rachegelüsten eines übermächtigen Psychopathen enden.


	4. Chapter 4

Fünf dunkle Flecken. Und ein blasser. Der Rest der Wand war weiß.  
Fünf dunkle. Und ein blasser Fleck. Sonst Weiß. Weiß. Weiß.  
Jans Augen starrten auf die bedeutungslosen Dreckstellen. Wenn sie ihren Fokus verloren, sich im Weiß der Wand verirrten, schweifte sein Geist ins Chaos der Gedanken ab. Sein Kopf war voll von ihnen. Gedanken, die er in seinem Bewusstsein gar nicht haben wollte. Flecken im Weiß. Erinnerungen in der Leere.  
Den Köter, der zu seiner Überwachung neben der Tür stand, hätte er gern weggeschickt.  
„Gehen Sie ruhig. Schließen Sie die Tür ab und machen Sie Feierabend. Ich verlasse diese Zelle heute eh nicht, ich werde mich keinen Millimeter rühren. Und die Überwachung eines Regungslosen ist doch witzlos, finden Sie nicht auch?“. Das hätte er ihm gesagt, wenn er die Kraft und den Mut dazu gehabt hätte. Aber seit seiner Bestrafung fehlte ihm an beidem.  
In seinem Bett liegend fand er kaum die Energie, sich umzudrehen. Dabei würde er das gern, der Wille war da. Mal auf der anderen Seite liegen, mal die dunklen Flecken auf einer anderen Wand suchen und zählen. Sich mit anderen Nichtigkeiten vom eigenen, quälenden Gedächtnis ablenken.  
Solange er an nichts dachte, blieb er ganz ruhig, von außen wie von innen – von den ihn in unregelmäßigen Abständen überwältigenden Angstattacken einmal abgesehen. Ganz ruhig.  
Wie war er überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen, diese eine Pflegerin könnte auf ihrer Seite stehen? Nur weil sie gerne Videos auf Youtube schaute, besonders die von Apecrime, wie sie ihm erzählt hatte, war sie doch immer noch eine Pflegerin in dieser Anstalt und somit inoffizieller Todfeind der Patienten.  
Er hätte gar nicht erst versuchen sollen, sie zu überreden. Die Chance auf Freiheit, die er bei ihr gewittert hatte, war ein falsche Fährte gewesen, die ihn beinahe in den Tod geführt hätte.  
Jan zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, als könnten ihm die Selbstvorwürfe dorthin nicht folgen.  
Vielleicht hätte er sie nicht schon bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung um Hilfe bitten dürfen. Sie nach und nach zu einer Verbündeten zu machen, das wäre der richtige Weg gewesen. Aber verdammt! Die Aussicht auf das Ende seiner Gefangenschaft hatte ihn so nervös gemacht, dass er völlig überstürzt die nächstbeste Gelegenheit ergriffen hatte. Und um was für furchtbare Dinge er sie gebeten hatte! Dinge, zu denen er selbst nicht fähig wäre.  
Wäre er nur bei „Lassen Sie uns frei.“ oder „Rufen Sie die Polizei!“ geblieben, dann wäre seine Strafe wahrscheinlich auch weitaus milder ausgefallen.  
Seine Hände krallten sich so krampfhaft in die Bettdecke, dass sie leicht zitterten. Die Bestrafung.  
//Denk nicht mehr daran, denk an was Anderes, an die Flecken oder an nichts. Denke nichts. Nichts. Nichts. Nichts. Nichts..// tonlos wiederholte er das Wort, murmelte es wie ein Mantra vor sich her.  
Wollte nicht mehr an die Angst denken. Nicht mehr an die Verwirrung. Nicht mehr an die Pflegerin. Nicht mehr an den Anstaltsleiter. Nicht mehr an die eigene Hilflosigkeit, an das Ausgeliefertsein, an die Demütigung, an die Tränen und weißen Wände. Doch die Wucht der Erinnerungen durchbrach sein Mantra wie eine Pistolenkugel den jämmerlichen Widerstand menschlicher Haut. Naiver Idiot. Er hätte sie niemals darum bitten dürfen, den Anstaltsleiter umzubringen.  
Er war viel zu aufgeregt gewesen,als er sie um Hilfe angefleht hatte, hatte sich in seinen Ideen, wie man der Gefangenschaft ein Ende setzen könnte, überschlagen und schließlich war es in diesem Wunsch ausgeartet – der Tod des Leiters. Früher, in seinem alten Leben, hätte Jan sich selbst nie zugetraut, jemals einem anderen Menschen so sehr den Tod wünschen zu können. Aber seit seiner Bestrafung schien es ihm, als sei nichts leichter als das.  
Er unterdrückte den Drang, in Tränen auszubrechen. Tränen der Wut darüber, dass ihn solche empathielosen Scheusale in eines von ihnen zu verwandeln drohten.  
Und die Erinnerungen rieselten unaufhaltsam zurück in sein Bewusstsein:

Zwei Tage, nachdem er sich ihr geöffnet hatte, war die Pflegerin zu ihm gekommen. Er hatte gerade mit den anderen Apes im Speisesaal gesessen und sie hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt, vertraulich, als gingen ihre Worte nur ihn etwas an.  
„Jan, würdest du mir bitte folgen?“  
Dass Andre und Cengiz sie trotzdem gehört hatten, sah er an ihren Gesichtern. Sie schauten, als würde er vor ihren Augen mit dem Feind anbandeln. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er sich auch ein wenig wie Romeo gefühlt, der an Julias Hand aus dem Kreise seiner Familie floh.Nur dass die Julia aus dem Drama keine Sadistin war. Und der wahre Romeo kein Patient wider Willen.  
„Das erklär' ich euch später, Jungs..“ hatte er den anderen beiden beim Aufstehen zugeraunt, obwohl er selbst nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wohin sie ihn führen wollte. Doch auf jeden Fall würde sie ihnen helfen, davon war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch überzeugt gewesen.  
Trotzdem folgte er ihr mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen. Durch die große Tür des Speisesaals, durch Gänge und über Treppen, bis sie schließlich vor einer Tür stehen geblieben war. Jan wusste nicht mehr, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gegangen war, als sie ihm mit aufmunterndem Lächeln die Tür aufgehalten hatte. Von Unsicherheit erfüllt hatte er versucht, zurückzulächeln. Doch hatte er sich in diesem Moment schon bedroht gefühlt?  
Er war an ihr vorbei in den Raum geschlichen, der zu seinem Schrecken keineswegs leer gewesen war. Hinter ihm hatte auch sie den Raum betreten, das überlaute Geräusch der zufallenden Tür und ihre darauffolgende Entschuldigung dafür bewiesen es ihm. Vor ihm jedoch stand eine ganze Gruppe bitterernster Kittelträger. Was hatte hier zuvor stattgefunden? Hatte ihn die Pflegerin in eine noch laufende Ärzteversammlung getrieben? Eine Beratung? Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen,dass so etwas im Stehen von Statten ging.  
Jan schätzte, dass es 10 oder 11 Leute gewesen sein mussten, die genaue Zahl wusste er nicht. Warum auch – sie zu zählen wäre das Letzte gewesen, was ihm in jener Situation in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Doch nicht nur die bloße Anzahl der im Halbkreis um ihn herum stehenden Personen hatte ihn eingeschüchtert – ganz links von ihm hatte ER gestanden, der Anstaltsleiter höchstpersönlich.  
Als sei von irgendwoher ein geheimes Zeichen ertönt, machten alle anderen Kittelträger sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Langsam,einer nach dem anderen verließen sie den Raum, sodass Jan beim Anblick des ritualsartigen Vorganges ein Schauder über den Rücken lief. Am Ende standen ihm nur noch der Anstaltsleiter und die mittlerweile zu diesem getretene Pflegerin gegenüber. Wortlos, nur seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick ließ der Doktor für sich sprechen.  
„Stecke..ich.......in Ärger?“ Es war viel eher eine Erkenntnis als eine Frage. Seine Stimme hatte in seinen eigenen Ohren erbärmlich hoch geklungen, doch konnte er das nicht verhindern – das Rasen seines Pulses ließ jedes Wort zur Herausforderung werden.  
Ihm zu antworten mühte sich keiner der beiden ab. Stattdessen wandte sich der Leiter mit seiner widerlich warmen Stimme an die Pflegerin:  
„Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben.“  
Und sie hatte genickt. Mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und dunkler Vorahnung hatte Jan zugesehen, wie der Anstaltsleiter den Raum verließ. Ein schneller Blick zur Tür versicherte ihm, dass er und die Pflegerin nun allein waren.  
„Was..hat das zu bedeuten? Gehört das zum Plan?“wisperte er. Doch zu wessen Plan? Wer spielte hier was?  
Spätestens als er auch aus ihrer Stimme einen vorwurfsvollen Unterton heraushören konnte, wurde ihm bewusst, wie schmerzhaft naiv seine Fragen klingen mussten.  
„Jan, ich möchte dass du weißt, dass mir das hier fast ein wenig leid tut. Aber wenn ich daran denke, was du von mir verlangt hast..“, bei diesen Worten warf sie ihm einen angewiderten Blick zu, „..dann kann ich nur sagen – das hast du dir alles selbst zuzuschreiben. Doktor Drimeier opfert seine Zeit und sein Geld um dir zu helfen. Und du wolltest ihn kaltherzig ermorden lassen! Ich weiß, ich weiß, letzten Endes kannst du genauso wenig etwas dafür, du bist krank, du bist verwirrt, aber..“  
Jan schluckte, so stand es also zwischen ihnen. Sie war stets sein Feind geblieben. Und er hatte sich ihr ausgeliefert.  
„Ich...du musst mich falsch verstanden haben. Ich wollte ihn gar nicht wirklich...das war doch nur Spaß!Ich wollte nicht,dass ..dass du ihn tatsächlich..“ stammelte er, denn wieder ließ sein hämmerndes Herz nur kraftlose Satzbrocken über seine Lippen kommen.  
„Jan, deine Lügerei macht es auch nicht mehr besser. Komm, würdest du dich bitte dort hinstellen? Ich muss dich darum bitten..“ sie deutete auf eine Stelle ungefähr in der Mitte des Raumes. Erst jetzt fiel ihm der dunkelblaue Koffer auf, nicht weit von dem ihm zugewiesenen Stellplatz.  
Die Angst in seiner Brust wuchs innerhalb von Sekunden nahezu zur Panik aus. Was auch immer ihn erwartete, er wollte es nicht. Konnte er fliehen? Er sah sich zur Tür um.  
Köter. Nicht im Raum, doch er konnte davon ausgehen, dass der Gang auf der anderen Seite voll von ihnen war. Eine Flucht konnte seine Lage nur verschlimmern.  
„Jan, jetzt auf taub zu schalten, bringt uns auch nicht weiter. Du weißt, dass du meinen Bitten Folge leisten..“ doch er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. In seiner Ausweglosigkeit wusste er sich nur noch mit einer Verweigerungshaltung zu helfen.  
„Nein.“  
„Jan, so wirst du..“  
„Nein! Du willst mich bestrafen? Egal was es ist, das hab' ich nicht verdient. Nicht für einen blöden Scherz. Ich wollte ihn nicht tot sehen. Das wollte ich nie.“ Gleichzeitig wurde er sich immer sicherer darin, dass das gelogen war. Aber vielleicht ließ sich die Pflegerin von seinem angeblich reinen Gewissen überzeugen.  
„Mein Lieber, bitte besitze doch wenigstens den Anstand und steh' für deine Worte ein. Hör auf,alles noch komplizierter zu machen.“  
„Aber es ist doch ganz einfach. Ich will dem Leiter nichts Böses. Du musst mich nicht bestrafen.“  
Jetzt war es an ihr, den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Jan, stell dich jetzt..“  
„Nein.“  
Sie seufzte.  
„Die Anweisungen habe ich zuvor direkt vom Anstaltsleiter Dr. Drimeier erhalten. Wenn du ihnen nicht endlich Folge leistest, muss ich dich auf der Stelle erschießen.“  
Sein zuvor so wild hämmernder Herzschlag war wie augenblicklich stehen geblieben. Doch was wie der schlechteste Witz der Welt klang, schien diese Frau völlig ernst zu meinen.  
Wie gelähmt konnte er nur dabei zusehen, wie sie zu dem dunklen Koffer ging. Was zur Hölle befand sich darin?! Etwas Tödliches? Etwas, womit sie ihre Drohung wahr machen konnte?  
Seine Beine wollten einfach nicht dem heftigen Verlangen nachgeben, sich endlich zu bewegen.  
Das musste ein Alptraum sein. Stillstand bedeutete den Tod und er war wie zur Eissäule erstarrt.  
„Ich will doch...ich kann mich nicht bewegen..“ bettelte er hilflos. War das wirklich seine Stimme, die da so schrill von den Wänden widerhallte? Darüber wollte er jetzt gar nicht nachdenken. Er wollte doch leben. Und die Pflegerin ignorierte seine Worte.  
Alle ihm zur Verfügung stehende Willenskraft kratzte er zusammen, um seine Beine aus ihrer Taubheit zu erwecken. Versuchte, die Angst auszuschalten und sich ganz darauf zu konzentrieren.  
Und schließlich schob sich sein Fuß um einen ganzen Schritt voran, langsam und schwer, als würde lähmendes Spinnengift durch seine Adern kriechen.  
Der andere Fuß folgte. Und wieder. Einen wankenden Schritt vor den anderen setzend steuerte er auf die Pflegerin zu. Wohin hatte sie vorhin gezeigt? Er wollte doch gehorchen, wenn es ihn am Leben erhielt. Aber wohin..?  
Jan taumelte an ihr vorüber: Irgendwo hier war es doch gewesen. Irgendwo fast in der Mitte des Raumes. Hier? Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Warum hatte sie noch immer nicht aufgeschaut? Sie sollte gefälligst zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass er nicht erschossen werden musste! Oder stand er doch an der falschen Stelle? Galt es nicht als Gehorsam, wenn er sich im Platz irrte?  
„Ich..ich bin da?“  
Tatsächlich schaute sie kurz auf und lächelte. „Sehr gut.“  
Dann galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Koffer, vor dem sie kniete und der sich schließlich mit einem Klacken öffnete.  
Jans Sicht begann zu verschwimmen. Nasse Spuren bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen,doch er fühlte sie kaum. Ein Alptraum. Was sie aus dem Koffer geholt hatte, war tatsächlich eine Schusswaffe.  
„Aber ich hab doch gemacht, was du wolltest.“ flüsterte er, kaum sicher, ob es laut genug war, dass sie ihn verstand.  
Also versuchte er es lauter. „Sag doch, wenn ich falsch stehe..“  
Die Waffe wurde geladen. Auch wenn er es durch den Schleier vor seinen Augen nicht sah, er konnte es hören.  
„Du stehst jetzt völlig richtig, Jan.“  
Nur ein Alptraum. Er atmete tief durch die bebenden Lippen ein.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht sofort reagiert hab. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gelogen habe. Dass ich dich angelogen habe. Bitte..ich..und um was ich dich gebeten habe. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid!“  
Sie stand auf, die Waffe in der Hand. Ihr Lächeln bekam einen mitleidigen Ausdruck.  
„Ich weiß. Aber darum geht es hier nicht.“  
„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich gelogen habe..“ er presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um Schluchzen und Übelkeit zurückzuhalten. Bitte nur ein Alptraum!  
„Darum geht es hier nicht mehr,Jan. Du musstest in die Mitte des Raumes, damit ich nicht in Richtung Tür schieße. Das wäre zu gefährlich gewesen.“  
„Aber ich will nicht sterben...“  
„Der Doktor will es auch nicht. Hat dich das interessiert, als du ihm den Tod gewünscht hast? Als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich ihn umbringe?“  
„Ich hab doch nicht darüber nachgedacht..es tut mir leid. Bitte lass mich das doch wieder gut machen..“ wimmerte er. Wimmerte eine Verteidigung nach der anderen. Und doch hob sie die Waffe.  
Er wollte auf sie zurennen, wollte sie angreifen, sie aufhalten. Wollte mit allen Worten, die er kannte, um sein Leben flehen. Doch er konnte nicht.  
Ein Mal mehr hatte die Lähmung von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen und ließ erbarmungslos nur die Tränen rinnen. Wenn er sich wenigstens die Hände vor die Augen hätte halten können, um nicht die ganze Zeit in den Lauf starren zu müssen. Oder auf ihren Finger am Abzug. Der sich krümmte, wie es Finger auf Abzügen in Krimis taten. Wo Menschen durch Kugeln starben. Unechte Menschen, geschriebene Rollen in einem Drehbuch, anders als Jan. Anders als die Pflegerin.  
Die Pflegerin, die in diesem Moment, als Jan taub vor Angst in das schwarze Loch der Mündung starrte, den Abzug durchdrückte und auf ihn schoss.


	5. Chapter 5

Jans Sicht verfinsterte sich, ihm wurde nachtschwarz vor Augen. Vom Knall des Schusses hatte er Druck auf den Ohren. Es fühlte sich wie Stille an.  
Selbst im Angesicht des Todes hatte er nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass er sterben musste. Hatte eine letzte, lebensrettende Wendung erwartet. Darum war er überrascht gewesen von dem Schuss, der unausweichlich gewesen war. Doch sie hatte abgedrückt und dabei auf ihn gezielt. Sein Ende.  
Fühlte sich so der Tod an? Dumpf, dunkel und ohne Schmerz? Ja, er musste soeben gestorben sein.  
Hätte er den Schuss überlebt, müsste er doch die Stelle spüren, an der die Kugel seinen Leib zerfetzt hatte. Er fühlte nichts. Nur ein Geräusch träufelte nach und nach in sein Bewusstsein.  
War es ein Rauschen? Jan versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Woher drang das Geräusch?  
Von überall gleichzeitig oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Nein, das Geräusch steckte in seinem Kopf. Es war das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes, das da in seinen Ohren pulsierte. Nichts Beunruhigendes, normales Stresssymptom. Moment, da wurde Jan stutzig.  
Konnte man tot noch unter Stress stehen? Und wie konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren im Takt eines Pulses rauschen, der nicht mehr vorhanden sein durfte?  
Er konnte das Gefühl der Verwirrung spüren. Spüren. Spürte man auch im Tode noch?  
Je unsicherer er sich seines Zustandes wurde, desto stärker wuchs die Verwirrung erneut zur Angst aus. Furchtbarer Angst. Doch, fürchteten sich nicht nur die Lebenden? Oder gab es sie, die paradoxe Todesangst Verstorbener? Die Fragen trieben ihn immer tiefer in die Verwirrung, die Verwirrung nährte sein Angst und seine Angst jagte das Blut durch seine Adern, bis ihm sein eigener Herzschlag in den Ohren dröhnte.  
Jan riss die Augen auf. Nur ein lebendes Herz schlug aus eigener Kraft.

Weil seine Augen so fest geschlossen waren, sah er anfangs nur verschwommen. Beim Schuss musste er sie automatisch zusammengekniffen haben. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis er dicht vor sich das Linoleum des Fußbodens erkannte. Doch er lag nicht, er kniete und hatte sich die Hände reflexartig um den Kopf gelegt. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus dieser Schutzhaltung. Seine Arme schmerzten leicht, als er sich auf ihnen aufstützte, um das Schwindelgefühl unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Jedenfalls war er sich nun sicher, dass er lebte, denn selbst ohne Einschussloch im Körper fühlte sich sein momentaner Zustand für das Dasein nach dem Tod viel zu elendig an.  
Nach und nach schien das Schwanken des Fußbodens weniger zu werden, sodass er sich nach einigen Minuten zutraute, zaghaft den Kopf zu heben. Doch weit schaffte er es nicht, bevor sein Blick auf den der Vergessenen traf.  
Vor ihm stand die Pflegerin, noch immer mit der Waffe in der Hand.  
Sofort umklammerte ihn wieder das blanke Grauen, vor Schreck erstarrt blickte er mit großen Augen zu ihr hinauf. Natürlich, er war ihr noch immer ausgeliefert, wie ein in die Enge gedrängtes Kaninchen, das in den weit aufgerissenen Schlund des Wolfes starrte.  
Aber statt erneut auf ihn zu zielen und ihr Werk zu vollenden, lächelte sie milde.  
Auch war jeder vorwurfsvolle Unterton aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, als sie liebevoll das Wort an ihn richtete.  
„Du wirst doch nie wieder versuchen zu fliehen, oder Jan? Wir wollen doch beide, dass es bei einer Platzpatrone bleibt.“  
Ihre Worte sickerten in seinen Verstand und nur langsam realisierte er ihre Bedeutung.  
„Platzpatrone“, er musste tatsächlich einen quälenden Moment lang darüber nachdenken.  
Das also war der Grund, warum er noch am Leben war. Es war kein Fehler der Pflegerin, sondern ihr Wille. Die Kugel war genauso eine Attrappe wie die Gefahr, in der er sich gewähnt hatte, alles nur eine prima inszenierte Show. Der Gedanke ließ seinen Körper erschaudern und obwohl das Zittern immer stärker wurde, konnte er nicht anders, als vor Erleichterung dümmlich zu ihr hinaufzulächeln. Sie hatte ihn nicht erschossen, nein, sie hatte ihn am Leben gelassen und wenn er sie nicht so unaussprechlich gehasst hätte, hätte er sich bei ihr dafür bedankt.  
Mit einem Schlag war ihm so schwindlig, dass er sich wieder vornüber beugen und mit den Händen am Fußboden abstützen musste. Kalter Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, ihm war so schrecklich übel.  
Seine Erleichterung wandelte sich zur Verzweiflung, im fließenden Übergang, und er war selbst ein wenig erstaunt darüber, wie nah diese Gefühle beieinander liegen konnten.  
Wahrscheinlich war sein Gewimmer pure Bestätigung für sie gewesen, wie gelungen ihre Darbietung als Todesengel doch gewesen war. Musste eine tolle Nummer für sie gewesen sein. Für sie, die die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte, dass er nicht sterben würde. Wirklich eine prima inszenierte Show.  
Sein Bauch krampfte sich unter einem mächtigen Würgereiz zusammen, doch außer einem sauren Geschmack im Mund stieg nichts aus seinem Inneren auf.  
Und auf einmal war sie wieder da, ihre sanfte Stimme nah an seinem Ohr.  
„Ich denke, wir beide haben uns eine Pause verdient.“  
Die Pflegerin hockte neben ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Wenn er sich später an diesen Moment zurückerinnerte, konnte er nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er sich nicht doch noch erbrochen hatte, bevor er vor Erschöpfung das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte, umfing ihn abermals Dunkelheit. Er öffnete die Augen - die Dunkelheit blieb.  
Blind und benommen versuchte er vergeblich, sich an irgendetwas im Raum zu orientieren. Er lag nicht mehr auf dem Fußboden, so viel ließ sich feststellen. Der Untergrund war weich. Wenn er in einem Bett lag, konnte dann alles bisherige nicht wirklich nur ein allzu realistischer Alptraum gewesen sein? Das hier konnte genauso die Wohnung in Köln sein, in welcher er lebte, und wenn er aufstünde und das Licht anschaltete, würde er sich vielleicht in seinem Zimmer wiederfinden.  
Da nahm er links von sich eine Bewegung in der Finsternis wahr. Er öffnete den Mund, doch mehr als ein fragendes Krächzen entrang sich seiner Kehle nicht.  
„Oh du bist wach. Gut geschlafen, Jan?“  
Es war eine freundliche und eindeutig männliche Stimme, in welcher dieselbe Besonnenheit mitschwang, die er auch oft im Tonfall der Pflegerin gehört hatte. Als er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, spürte er Fesseln an seinen Armen. Er schluckte, wenn das alles nur ein Alptraum war, so war er noch immer nicht erwacht.  
„Hey hey, immer mit der Ruhe. Die Fixierung ist nur zu deiner Sicherheit da.“  
„Sicherheit?“ flüsterte Jan. Er starrte in die Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme zu kommen schien und je mehr sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, desto klarer wurden die Umrisse seines Gegenübers für ihn.  
„Nun ja, nicht jeder verkraftet diese Art der...Zurechtweisung. Wir wollten nicht riskieren, dass du dir im Schockzustand selbst etwas antust.“  
Zurechtweisung? Meinte der Typ seine „Wir tun mal so als ob-Hinrichtung“?!  
Jan räusperte sich, bevor er sprach, denn sein Hals fühlte sich an, als bestünde er aus Sandpapier.  
„Das war keine Zurechtweisung. Das...“ er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Das..das war Folter.“  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise über seine Wortwahl.  
„Nun übertreib doch nicht so, mein Freund. Das war eine reine Züchtigungsmaßnahme, weil du dich nicht vernünftig verhalten hast. Wenn eine Mutter ihr Kind ausschimpft, ist das doch auch nicht gleich Folter, oder? Und wenn du mal ganz ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, bist du doch gar nicht so im Unrecht, wie du die ganze Zeit behauptest.“ er zwinkerte ihm so kumpelhaft zu, dass sich Jan vor Abscheu die Nackenhaare sträubten.  
„Ich bin nicht dein Freund.“ sagte er und durch seine raue Stimme klang es fast wie ein Fauchen.  
Der Mann, der seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen ebenfalls ein Pfleger war, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ganz wie du meinst. Aber der Doktor Drimeier ist dein Freund. Ein starker Freund, der keinen seiner Schützlinge je zu Unrecht bestrafen würde. Du kannst ihm vertrauen.“  
Jan schloss die Augen. Er wollte diesen Menschen nicht mehr sehen.  
„Ich würde gern zurück in meine Zelle. Ist das möglich?“ fragte er gezwungen höflich.  
„Im Moment noch nicht, tut mir leid. Die ersten zwölf Stunden nach einer SH muss der Patient unter ärztlicher Beobachtung stehen, im besten Fall an einem Krankenbett fixiert. Das ist Vorschrift. Aber wenn es keine Vorkommnisse gibt, bringen wir dich gleich morgen früh zurück in dein Zimmer.“  
Jan runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was bedeutet „SH“?“  
„Das möchte ich dir ungern auf die Nase binden. Die Langform von SH ist ein hartes, unschönes Wort.“ kam es mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zurück.  
„Die Bezeichnung wird wohl kaum schlimmer als ihre Durchführung sein..“  
Einen Moment rang Angesprochener mit sich, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte und leise antwortete: „Na gut. Es steht für „Scheinhinrichtung“. Wie gesagt, ein viel zu hartes Wort.“  
Jan sah ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. „Ich finde es passend.“  
Der Mann in Pflegertracht lehnte sich wieder zurück, goss auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett ein Glas Wasser ein und reichte es Jan.  
„Hier, trink das, deine Stimme ist ja immer noch ganz kratzig. Und dann solltest du dich ausruhen. Am besten, du schläfst wieder ein wenig.“  
Dazu sagte er nicht nein. Er richtete sich so weit auf, wie es ihm mit den Fesseln möglich war und leerte gierig das Glas. Das Wasser war ein flüssiger Segen für seinen Hals.  
Dann fiel er zurück auf die Matratze. Hatte er seine Müdigkeit bisher gut verdrängen können, so schien sie ihn auf einmal zu übermannen. Kaum hatten sich seine Augen geschlossen, riss er sie jedoch sogleich wieder auf.  
„..was ist mit Andre und Cengiz? Wahrscheinlich sitzen sie immer noch im Speisesaal und warten auf mich.“  
„Jan, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Deine Freunde werden seelenruhig in ihren Betten liegen und schlafen. Und das solltest du jetzt auch tun. Du siehst sie doch morgen wieder.“  
„Aber sie wissen gar nicht, was los war..wo ich bin..“  
„Mach dir darum keine Gedanken. Die Pflegerin, die dich während deiner Zurechtweisung betreut hat, hat den beiden Bescheid gesagt. Sie sind also bestens informiert.“  
Langsam wurden ihm die Augenlider bleischwer. //Wie viel sie Cengiz und Andre wohl wirklich erzählt haben?//  
Es war der letzte Gedanke, der ihm vorschwebte, bevor er in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.

Dass er geweckt worden war registrierte Jan erst, als er bereits auf dem Gang war und in Begleitung zweier Köter zu seiner Zelle geführt wurde. Reize drangen nur dumpf und zeitverzögert bis in sein Bewusstsein vor, als müssten sie, um zu ihm zu gelangen, erst eine Wand aus Watte passieren.  
Würden die beiden Männer vom Sicherheitspersonal ihn nicht unter den Armen festhalten, läge er längst wieder zusammengesunken auf dem Linoleum. Wahrscheinlich zirkulierte noch irgendein Beruhigungsmittel in seinem Blutkreislauf. Er versuchte gar nicht erst, einen klaren Gedanken zustande zu bringen und sich die Umstände zu erklären, er wollte einfach nur schlafen.  
Nach einer unbestimmten Zahl von Fluren und Treppen, die er allesamt nur stolpernd meisterte, fühlte er endlich wieder weichen Grund unter seinem Körper. Er tastete nach der Zudecke, zog sie über sich und verkroch sich darunter. Der nächste, der ihn weckte, war Andre. Doch Jan hatte nicht den Willen, aufzustehen und mit ihm zu gehen, um irgendeine Flucht zu planen.


	6. Chapter 6

Inmitten eines leeren Raumes stehend, nur den Boden unter den Füßen fühlend, mit Dunkelheit im Auge und Stille in den Ohren. Hardi wusste nicht mehr, wo er war.  
Dass er sich in einer der Isolationszellen befand, so viel war ihm wohl klar, doch nicht mehr in welcher ihrer Ecken. Wie weit hatte er sich mittlerweile von der Tür entfernt? Stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr? Und wie viel Zeit war schon vergangen, seit sie sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte? „Zeitgefühl“ war mehr denn je zu einem Fremdwort verkümmert.  
Die Anstalt besaß zwei Isolationszellen, die sich in wesentlichen Punkten voneinander unterschieden. Hardi hatte beide schon von innen gesehen. Die erste war eine winzige Kammer, die 24 Stunden am Tag hell erleuchtet und mit Wänden aus gummiartigem Material ausgestattet war.  
Jene, in die man ihn diesmal gesperrt hatte, kam ihm dagegen riesig vor. Mehr eine kleine Halle, denn eine Zelle, randgefüllt mit undurchdringlicher Finsternis. Trotzdem hatte Hardi die schiere Größe gegenüber dem ersten Raum anfangs als angenehm empfunden – ein Zustand, der ihm gemeinsam mit seiner Orientierung abhanden gekommen war. Statt beengt fühlte er sich nun verloren und ausgeliefert. Ohne Licht würde er hier drinnen bald den Verstand verlieren, dessen war er sich sicher. Und ohne Zweifel war das auch das Ziel seines behandelnden Seelenklempners. Hardi knirschte mit den Zähnen. Das würde er schon zu verhindern wissen. Alles, was er brauchte, war ein wenig Licht und Orientierung. Und eigentlich war er gerade noch auf dem besten Wege gewesen, letzteres wiederzuerlangen.  
Der einzige Anhaltspunkt in diesem gigantischen, leeren Raum war sein Eingang, den er ganz einfach finden würde, wenn er vorsichtig bis zur nächsten Wand laufen und sich ab dort an den Wänden entlang bis zur Tür tasten würde. Nein, halt. Tür und Wände waren gleich beschaffen, einziger Unterschied war der meist geschlossene Spalt in der oberen Hälfte der Tür, der sich von Außen zum Durchschauen öffnen ließ. Also müsste er jede Fläche auf Augenhöhe abtasten, bis er dieses Erkennungsmerkmal unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte. Eigentlich auch kein Problem, ein idiotensicherer Plan, um endlich wieder zu wissen, wo im Raum er sich befand. Und außer der Angst vor dem Unbekannten gab es auch keinerlei Gegenargumente zu dessen Umsetzung. Nur leider war eben jene Angst vor dem Unbekannten ein allzu überzeugender Einwand.  
Denn auch wenn Hardi es sich wahnsinnig ungern eingestand, je länger er sich verloren in der Dunkelheit der Zelle befand, desto größer wurde seine Furcht vor dem, auf was seine Fingerspitzen statt der Tür stoßen könnten. Er konnte seine Hände nicht einmal dann sehen, wenn er sie sich ganz dicht vor das Gesicht hielt. Was, wenn nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt ein Etwas lauerte, das von der Finsternis nicht blind gemacht wurde? Es könnte genauso gut direkt neben ihm stehen und er würde es erst bemerken, wenn fremder Atem über seine Arme striche. Oder Zähne sich durch sein Fleisch bohrten. Oder ein Messer. Oder eine Axt. Klauen. Spritzen. Ein mit Nägeln gespickter Baseballschläger. Oder stumpfe Skalpelle?  
Ein eisiger Schauer kroch ihm von der Kopfhaut hinab und langsam das Rückgrat entlang.  
Blödsinn! Das Einzige, was auf ihn lauerte, war der Wahnsinn. Und gegen den würde er sich zur Wehr setzen. Rational war er vollkommen davon überzeugt, in einem völlig leeren Raum zu stehen. Und doch war der einzige Grund, warum er sich seit einer gefühlten halben Stunde nicht mehr von der Stelle wagte, ein Rascheln gewesen, das er gehörte hatte, obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht da sein durfte. Und wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht da war, sondern nur von Hardis nach Stimulation dürstendem Gehirn imaginiert.  
Man möchte meinen, wenn man zu lang vor äußeren Reizen geschützt in einer leeren Kammer hockt, wäre rasch die Langeweile das Unerträglichste, doch weit gefehlt. Die Langeweile endete, wo die Paranoia begann. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte – Hardi hätte sich lieber gelangweilt als gefürchtet.  
Er fühlte sich wie der letzte Idiot, aber er traute sich nicht einmal mehr, sich umzudrehen. Manche Augen leuchteten rot in der Nacht. Und das blanke Gesicht des Slendermanns sah man selbst in tiefster Schwärze, nicht wahr? Meine Güte, er wusste schon, warum er sich so selten bei Horrorspielen aufnahm.  
Wenn er nur ein wenig Licht hätte! Dann bliebe er auch von solcherlei albernen Ängsten verschont.  
Aber Licht erhielt er nur, wenn jemand außerhalb des Raumes die Gnade besaß, es ihm durch einen Knopfdruck zu spendieren. Und er ging davon aus, dass von den Kötern und Pflegern keiner allein auf die Idee kommen würde, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun. Vielleicht hatte man ihn hier drinnen auch einfach schon vergessen.  
Nein, es war an der Zeit, allen Ängsten zum Trotz aktiv zu werden. Er überlegte. Ob das stets vor den besetzten Isolationszellen aufgestellte Sicherheitspersonal sich wohl so weit provozieren ließ, dass es die Tür öffnete? Er musste nur etwas sagen, was diesen Köter möglichst tief im Herzen traf. Etwas, was schlimm genug war, dass er deswegen sogar entgegen seiner Anweisungen die Zellentür öffnen würde. Mit einer Chance zur Flucht rechnete er nicht. Doch wenn der vor der Tür stationierte Typ auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und wenigstens einen Kontrollblick durch den Durchguck würfe, dann würde dabei unweigerlich etwas Licht in den Raum dringen. Anhand des Lichtscheins würde Hardi binnen Sekunden die Tür finden und zumindest seine Orientierung zurückerlangen.  
Und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, würde eine seiner leichtesten Übungen werden, davon war er überzeugt.  
Beschlossene Sache. Der temperamentvolle Pietsmittie-Member räusperte sich, als bereite er sich auf ein Referat vor, zwang sich, keinen Gedanken mehr an die ohnehin nicht vorhandenen Serienmörder in seiner Zelle zu verschwenden, zielte in Gedanken auf sein erklärtes nächstes Opfer - den ahnungslosen Köter vor der Isolationstür - und tat, was er am besten konnte. Er regte sich auf.  
„Ich hoffe du mieses kleines Drecksschwein hörst mich da draußen! Ich hab dir nämlich was verdammt Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Glaubst du, nur weil ich hier drinnen sitze und du da draußen wärst du sicher vor mir?! Da hast du dich gewaltig geschnitten! Aber ganz gewaltig! Sobald ich hier rauskomme wirst du einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, von mir persönlich! Das schwör' ich dir beim fetten Wanst deiner Mutter, du fickgesichtiger Mongo!! Ich reiß dir den Arsch bis zur Speiseröhre auf! Dann hast du dich die längste Zeit an der Gefangenschaft anderer Leute aufgegeilt!“  
Hoffentlich traf das den Sicherheitsmann hart genug, dass er sich genötigt sah, die Tür zu öffnen. Aber andererseits bitte nicht so hart, dass er Hardi dafür eine Abreibung verpassen wollte. Denn auch wenn dieser durch regelmäßiges Trainieren ein beachtliches Maß an Muskelmasse aufzuweisen hatte, befand er sich gegenüber dem wohlgenährten Herkules vor der Tür eindeutig in der schwächeren Position. Doch bisher zeigte man keine Reaktion auf Hardis fleißiges Mundwerk.  
Der nahm die Herausforderung an.  
„Fühlst du dich eigentlich besonders, nur weil's dir dein Chef jeden Abend so richtig fett anal besorgt?! Steckt er dir dein Gehalt dann in den Slip, oder wie läuft das ab? Hör endlich auf mich zu ignorieren, verdammt nochmal! Oder hast du vom vielen Wichse Schlucken deine Stimme verloren?? Du kleine, fette, hässliche Autoritätenhure! Sowas wie du gehört am Pimmel kopfüber aufgehangen!“  
Hardi brüllte seine Hasstiraden in die Leere, brüllte besonders laut für den Fall, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand. Warum reagierte der Typ nicht endlich? Überhören konnte er ihn nicht.  
Vom vielen Geschrei noch schwer atmend versuchte er, sich an typische Hater-Kommentare unter den Videos auf Youtube zu erinnern. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die mal eine sinnvolle Inspirationsquelle abgeben könnten. Was schrieben denn die kleinen Kinder, wenn sie ihn beleidigen wollten? Und wann drohten sie, damit Erfolge zu verzeichnen? Eigentlich nur, wenn sie zu persönlich wurden. Aber was wusste Hardi schon über den Typen, der seine Zelle bewachte? Er hatte ihn nur kurz im Vorbeigehen gesehen, ein hochgewachsener, kräftiger Mann, mit Haaren, die im Ansatz langsam grau wurden, einer einfachen Jeans und einem schlichten, dunkelblauen Pulli. Er bot nicht allzu viel Angriffsfläche.  
„Genießt du deine Macht da draußen? Kommst dir sicher vor wie der King, nur weil dich Doktor Kotzgesicht höchstpersönlich vor eine Tür gestellt hat. Hältst dich für 'ne ganz tolle Nummer, weil du hier rumstehen und dich langweilen musst. Wie krank kann man eigentlich sein?! Du erbärmlicher Versager! Und weißt du, warum du jetzt deine Midlife Crisis heulend vor 'ner Tür verbringen darfst? Meinetwegen! Du stehst da und vergeudest deine Zeit, nur weil ich was gesagt hab, was ich nicht sagen durfte! So oder so hab ich dich mindestens genauso gefickt wie du und dein geisteskranker Vorgesetzter mich. Und ich hatte vorher wenigstens noch meinen Spaß, im Gegensatz zu dir. Wahrscheinlich bleibt dir eh nicht mehr viel Zeit. So in ein-zwei Jährchen, so viel Zeit geb ich dir noch, da wirst du als bedeutungsloser Niemand einsam und verlassen in deiner Wohnung verrecken und kein Schwein wird sich drum scheren! Du nutzloser alter Sack, hoffentlich krepierst du so richtig elendig an deiner eigenen Kotze. Genau das hast du verdient, widerlicher, kranker Spast.“  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen, kein „Haftbefehl ist beste!“ hintendran zu hängen. Schließlich war das hier eine ernstzunehmende Angelegenheit. Aber sein Opfer schien es ohnehin nicht zu interessieren.  
„Ach, du hast ein Herz aus Stein.“ rief Hardi resignierend und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Pause.  
Ohne sein Gebrüll war es erdrückend still in der Zelle. Bis nach einigen Minuten wieder das leise Rascheln einsetzte. Sofort richtete er sich kerzengerade auf. Hektisch blickte er sich um, starrte jedoch überall in dasselbe Schwarz. Das Geräusch hatte sich verändert, war mehr zu einer Art schnellem Klopfen geworden. Wie das Tippeln vieler, vieler Beine.  
Hardi hatte unweigerlich das Bild unzähliger Spinnen vor sich, jede von ihnen handtellergroß und nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.  
„Hör auf, dir immer solche Scheiße einzubilden..“ flüsterte er, zog aber die Beine eng an den Körper. „Der Raum ist leer, das weißt du doch. Du bist hier ganz allein.“  
Aber das Rascheln könnte viel zu gut von fetten, warmen, behaarten Leibern stammen, die sich entlang der Wände bewegten. Hardi umschlang die Beine noch etwas fester.  
„Ich will hier raus...“  
Da war das Getippel verschwunden. Auch nachdem er eine Weile in die Stille gelauscht hatte, kehrte es nicht wieder, weshalb er sich ein wenig entspannte. Doch wollte er nicht sitzen bleiben und auf den nächsten Streich seiner Vorstellungskraft warten.  
„So, jetzt reicht`s! Wenn das so weiter geht, krieg' ich hier drin echt noch'n Schaden. Ich werd' dem Laden jetzt nochmal so richtig meine Meinung geigen. Und ich hör erst damit auf, wenn ich wieder frei bin.“ Er füllte seine Lungen mit einem tiefen Atemzug, um Sekunden später neue, laute Hasstiraden in die Luft zu säen. So wütete er, wütete auch nach zehn Minuten noch, auch nach einer Stunde und unterbrach sich nur, wenn ihm der Atem knapp wurde. In einer kreativen Pause rief er minutenlang bloß monoton „Ich hasse diesen Ort!“ und begann anschließend, alle bisherigen Beleidigungen noch einmal zu wiederholen.  
Aus dem anfänglichen Versuch, die Orientierung wiederzuerlangen, war für ihn eine Art Wettkampf zwischen seiner Stimme und der Geduld seines Wärters geworden. Wer hielt der dauerhaften Belastung länger stand?  
Als er schließlich aus dem Augenwinkel einen Lichtschein wahrnahm, schmerzte sein Hals als hätte er Stacheldraht geschluckt. Doch die Stimme hatte gesiegt, der Gewinn waren Kontur und Farbe.  
So schnell es seine Überraschung zuließ drehte er sich in die entsprechende Richtung und eilte auf das strahlende Rechteck zu. Er wollte dort sein, bevor der Schlitz in der Mitte der Tür wieder geschlossen wurde. Denn mehr war dem Wärter sein stundenlanges Geschrei nicht wert gewesen, nur den Durchguck hatte er geöffnet.  
Angekommen spähte er durch die Öffnung, um einen Blick auf seinen Gegenüber zu erhaschen, doch sofort bohrte sich das Licht wie ein gleißender Strauß Nadeln in seine Augäpfel. Geblendet schreckte er von der Tür zurück und rieb sich die gepeinigten Augen. Vorerst müsste er den errungenen Erfolg mit etwas Abstand genießen, doch damit ihm dieser nicht ohne Vorwarnung wieder entrissen werden konnte, steckte er vorsorglich die Finger durch die Öffnung. Dadurch blockierte er den Mechanismus zum Verschließen des Durchguckspaltes.  
„Nur damit du's weißt, ich hör erst mit dem Lärm auf, wenn ihr die Tür öffnet!“ knurrte er, ohne jedoch zu wissen, ob er eine Antwort erwarten durfte. Schließlich hatte das Sicherheitspersonal strikte Anweisung, mit dem Insassen keinen Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
Umso überraschter war er, als der Mensch auf der anderen Seite der Tür plötzlich das Wort an ihn richtete:  
„Was sollen denn die ganzen wüsten Worte, Denis*? Müsstest du nicht langsam wissen, dass sie dich nicht weiterbringen? Sie haben dich doch erst in diese Zelle gebracht.“  
Da hatte er nicht ganz unrecht – die Isolationsräume waren Strafe für Hardis große Schnauze gewesen. In dem hell erleuchteten war er gelandet, nachdem er die Pfleger beschimpft und ihre Forderungen ignoriert hatte. Und in der Dunkelheit stand er nun für sein vorlautes Mundwerk gegenüber dem Anstaltsleiter.  
„Na ja, für freundliches Bitten sind eure Ohren scheinbar taub.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich habe dich seit deiner Ankunft nur schimpfen hören.“  
„Alles eine Frage der Gewohnheit. Arschlöcher behandle ich automatisch ihrem Stande entsprechend. Außerdem haben euch andere Patienten gebeten, endlich gehen zu dürfen, ich hab's doch gehört! Und die habt ihr ignoriert.“  
„Nein, das haben wir nicht. Im Gegenteil, wir haben ihnen versichert, dass sie gehen dürfen, sobald sie gesundet sind. So wie du es darfst, wenn wir deinen Geist erst von seinen erkrankten Auswüchsen befreit haben.“  
Hardi lehnte die Stirn an das kühle Material der Tür und schaute durch den Spalt. Inzwischen hatten sich seine Augen soweit an die Helligkeit der Außenwelt gewöhnt, dass der Blick hinaus für ihn erträglich war. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein kleiner, alter Mann, der die Hände entspannt in den Taschen seiner Pflegertracht stecken hatte. Er kannte ihn, Hardi hatte ihn bereits an seiner dünnen Stimme und gewählten Sprache wiedererkannt. Es war der für ihn zuständige Pfleger.  
Neben diesem stand mit verschränkten Armen der Security, dessen Geduld Hardi so erfolgreich strapaziert hatte. Ob der den Alten zuhilfe gerufen hatte, als er den Schreihals nicht mehr hatte ertragen können? Mehr als dessen Anwesenheit verwirrten aber seine Aussagen.  
„Was denn bitte für „Auswüchse“?!“  
Der Pfleger wippte langsam auf den Füßen vor und zurück, während er es ihm erklärte.  
„Stell dir vor, jede Psyche bestünde aus einem Körper. Dann wächst an dem Körper deiner Psyche ein unheimlich bösartiges Geschwür. Verstehst du – der Rest deiner Psyche ist gesund, doch wenn wir das Geschwür nicht abtrennen, wird es auf alle gesunden Teile übergreifen und du deine ganze Menschlichkeit verlieren. Solange der gesunde Teil die Oberhand hat, behältst du die Kontrolle über dich. Doch jedes Mal, wenn du ausrastest, wenn du vor Zorn alles um dich in Stücke schlagen willst und Hass deine Worte bestimmt, dann spricht aus dir der Wahnsinn, dann spricht aus dir das Geschwür deines Geistes.“  
Die Worte ließen jede Farbe aus Hardis Gesicht weichen. Wie aus Reflex schüttelte er den Kopf, als er stockend seine Antwort formulierte.  
„Das ist doch blanker Bullshit, was du da von dir gibst, Oppa. Das was da aus mir spricht, ist wenn dann ganz normale Wut, nichts..Wahnsinniges! Ich bin doch nicht verrückt! Ich geb ja zu, dass ich manchmal ein bisschen cholerisch wirken kann, aber das bin immer noch ich. Ich, mit meiner ganz kerngesunden Psyche. Das ist kein kranker Teil und erst recht nichts, was man irgendwie abtrennen müsste.“  
„Es wundert mich nicht, dass du dir deine Erkrankung nicht eingestehen willst, das ist schwer und braucht seine Zeit. Und ganz falsch liegst du auch nicht – natürlich ist auch die Krankheit letzten Endes irgendwie zu einem Bestandteil von dir geworden. Aber es ist ein Bestandteil, der dir nicht wohl tut und den du dir nicht erhalten solltest.“  
Wieder schüttelte Hardi energisch den Kopf.  
„Ihr könnt doch nicht ernsthaft der Meinung sein, dass es gesund für meine Psyche wäre, einen Teil meiner Selbst aufzugeben. Wo liegt das Problem, wenn ihr mich hier raus und fröhlich weiterschimpfen lasst?“  
„Nein Denis. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass auch der Rest deines Geistes Opfer der Umnachtung wird. Ich sehe mich als für dich verantwortlich. Und ich möchte dir helfen.“  
Die Selbstüberzeugung in seiner Stimme machte Hardi wütend. Doch der Pfleger wollte nicht aufhören zu reden.  
„Aber du musst mir auch entgegenkommen. Wenn du deine Sturheit überwindest, mich als deinen Freund und deinen Zorn als Gegner anerkennst, können wir ihn gemeinsam besiegen. Sich die Scham, die man der Erkrankung wegen verspürt, einzugestehen ist schwer, ich weiß, aber..“  
Vor Wut schlug Hardi gegen die Tür.  
„Ich schäme mich für gar nichts an mir! Weil mit mir nämlich alles völlig in Ordnung ist! Um solche Typen wie dich zu hassen, muss man nicht krank im Kopf sein. Was ihr macht..ihr..dreckigen...“  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Abermilliarden Dinge wollte er dem Weißhaarigen vorwerfen, wollte ihn an der Gurgel packen und so lange schütteln, bis ihm der geisteskranke Kopf von den Schultern fiel. Aber in einem Punkt hatte der Pfleger recht: Wutausbrüche würden Hardi hier nicht weiterhelfen. Also atmete er in tiefen Zügen ein und aus.  
„Entschuldigen Sie.“  
Das Lächeln des Alten war von solcher Zufriedenheit erfüllt, dass Hardi am liebsten draufgeschlagen hätte.  
„So sehr wie ich es zu schätzen weiß, aber du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Das gerade eben waren wieder Worte, zu denen dich deine Krankheit getrieben hat. Erkennst du langsam, welch' beängstigende Macht sie über dich hat? Aber du musst sie nicht erdulden, Denis! Mit meiner Therapie wirst du sie zerstören. Wir werden dich vom Geschwür deiner Psyche befreien!“  
In seinen Augen leuchtete eine solche Euphorie, dass Hardi ganz flau im Magen wurde. Sein Herz schwankte zwischen brodelnder Wut und Fassungslosigkeit.  
Er dachte lange über seine nächsten Worte nach, denn von den Vorstellungen des kleinen alten Mannes fühlte er sich zunehmend in die Enge gedrängt.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür eine Therapie brauche. Wenn Sie mich hier rauslassen, verspreche ich Ihnen, nicht mehr zu fluchen. Dann befrei ich mich ganz allein von meinem kranken...Teil.“  
Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn prüfend.  
„Nimm es mir nicht übel, Denis, aber ich bezweifle, dass du dazu fähig bist. Ich mache dir einen anderen Vorschlag: Ich lasse dich hier raus, wenn du der Therapie zustimmst.“  
In seinem Kopf schrillte jede einzelne Alarmglocke. //Niemals!// schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, //Niemals werde ich mich von dem therapieren lassen!//  
Andererseits wollte er nicht zurück in die Dunkelheit. Einsam in der leeren Zelle war ihm der Wahnsinn fast noch sicherer, als in der Obhut seines Pflegers.  
„Das ist aber nichts mit Stromschlägen,oder? Und Medikamente nehme ich auch keine!“  
Der Alte lächelte unwillkürlich. Offenbar amüsierten ihn Hardis Vorstellungen von seiner Therapie.  
„Nein, keine Stromschläge und keine starken Medikamente. Da kannst du mir vertrauen.“  
Das beruhigte ihn nur mäßig, aber wenn er die Situationen gegeneinander abwog, schien die Aussicht auf Fluchtmöglichkeiten in der Therapie weitaus größer. Von der Isolationszelle konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie keine einzige bot. Außerdem war die Finsternis voller Wahnvorstellungen, die nur darauf warteten, sich wieder in Hardis Gehirn einzunisten.  
„Also...okay. Wenn Sie sagen, dass sie mir nur helfen wollen. Aber ich willige nur ein, wenn Sie mich sofort hier raus lassen.“  
„Mein Guter, wir haben Glück, dass ich den Fall deiner Zustimmung vorher mit Doktor Drimeier abgesprochen habe. Sonst hätte ich jetzt gar nicht die Befugnis, dich vorzeitig aus deiner Strafe zu entlassen.“ antwortete er lächelnd, bevor er den Schließmechanismus der Tür deaktivierte und diese weit öffnete. Der Weg war frei.  
Auf einmal hatte Hardi gar nicht mehr den Drang, die Zelle zu verlassen. So reich gefüllt an Ängsten die Dunkelheit auch war, verbarg sie ihn doch vor viel realeren Gefahren. Der Mann, der direkt vor ihm stand, wollte einen Teil seiner Seele auslöschen. Und Hardi hatte ihm gerade ganz offiziell die Erlaubnis dazu erteilt. Unsicheren Schrittes verließ er die Zelle. Doch er schärfte sich ein, dass auch die Dunkelheit auf Seiten des Feindes spielte. Der brauchte, wenn er Hardi finden wollte, schließlich nur einen Knopf zu drücken und schon wäre der ganze Raum erleuchtet.  
„Bringen Sie den jungen Mann zu seinem Zimmer, ab sofort ist er innerhalb dieser Mauern wieder genau so frei wie jeder andere Patient auch. Ich werde mich an dich wenden, sobald ich deinen Therapieplan erstellt habe, Denis. Einen Guten Tag noch.“ Damit entfernte sich der Pfleger.  
Die Art, wie der Mann vom Sicherheitspersonal ihn am Arm packte, war schon brutaler, als es ihm eigentlich gestattet war. Aber nach allem, was er sich in den letzten Stunden hatte anhören müssen, konnte Hardi wohl von Glück reden, dass er seine Vorschriften nicht völlig vergaß und den Patienten zusammenschlug. Unsanft wurde er durch die Gänge geschoben, wobei er mit dem freien Arm seine Augen vor dem direkten Neonlicht abschirmte. Nach der ewigen Finsternis ließ ihn das grelle Licht nahezu erblinden.  
Der Köter machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn ganz bis ins Patientenzimmer zu bringen. Kaum dass er neben seiner Tür stand ließ ihn der Kraftprotz los und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Aber Hardi wollte ohnehin nicht in seine Zelle. Er wartete vorsichtshalber, bis der Köter hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war (und betete insgeheim, dass sich ihre Wege so bald nicht wieder kreuzen mochten) und eilte dann im Laufschritt Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Nach der langen Zeit der Einsamkeit und den beängstigenden Reden seines Pflegers sehnte er sich schrecklich nach einer ganz normalen Unterhaltung. Als er durch die große Doppeltür trat , sah er seine Hoffnungen auf einen sympathischen Gesprächspartner weit übertroffen – der Raum war gefüllt mit Menschen.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Für die, die bei den Pietsmitties nicht so bewandert sind:  
Hardi heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Denis Hartwig, wird von seinen Freunden und Fans aber fast immer Hardi genannt. Das Anstaltspersonal hält sich aber wie bei jedem anderen auch an den bürgerlichen Vornamen.


	7. Chapter 7

Entgeistert blickte sich Hardi um. So viele Patienten hatte er noch nie zeitgleich im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Streng genommen hatte er aber den Isolationszellen schon öfter Besuche abgestattet als dem Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn auch unfreiwillig.  
In kleinen Grüppchen voneinander separiert standen seine Leidensgenossen über den ganzen Raum verteilt, manche tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammensteckend, andere laut über Nichtigkeiten sprechend. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf – selbst ein Blinder hätte gesehen, dass hier etwas geplant wurde. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sich entlang der Wände schon die Köter aufreihten. Sollten sich die Patienten zum Aufstand zusammenrotten, würde er hier im Keim erstickt werden. Solange aber niemand aufbegehrte, schien das Sicherheitspersonal auch keinen Grund zu sehen, in irgendeiner Weise gegen die Gefangenen vorzugehen, unerwarteter Massenauflauf hin oder her. Allerdings war Hardi genauso ratlos wie das Sicherheitspersonal, wenn es um die Pläne seiner Kollegen ging. Das sollte er schnellstmöglich ändern.  
Er marschierte auf den Esstisch zu, der der Tür am nächsten war. Dort saßen Flo und ein sehr redeaktiver Erik, die beide erst die Köpfe hoben, als Hardi ihnen gegenüber Platz nahm.  
Sofort schwang Eriks Redefluss von Flo zum Neuankömmling über.  
„Mensch Hardi alte Socke. Dass man dich auch mal wieder sieht! Was war denn los?“  
„Wie, watt war los..“ Angesprochener zuckte mit den Schultern und verlieh seiner Verwirrung mit einer ausladenden Geste Ausdruck. „Das Gleiche wollte ich euch auch grad fragen!“  
„Na wir setzen hier mal kackendreist unser Youtuber-Treffen fort, wie geplant. Oder hat dein Kurzzeitgedächtnis gerade Urlaub?“  
Hardis Blick sprach Bände, in denen jeder Satz mit einem Fragezeichen endete. Das ließ Eriks anfängliches Lächeln verschwinden. Leicht beugte er sich vor und fragte leiser:  
„Hast du denn gar nichts mitbekommen?“  
„Wovon denn mitbekommen?!“ rief der, von der ganzen Heimlichtuerei schon angesäuert.  
„Pscht!“ zischte es diesmal aus Flos Richtung. Angespannt huschten dessen Augen über die Gesichter der Securitymänner, von denen einige ihren Blick schon an das Dreiergespann geheftet hatten.  
„Lass die gucken..“ meinte Erik. „Sollen sie ruhig sehen, wie wir die Köppe zusammenstecken. Ist doch meistens eh der Fall. Hauptsache, sie hören uns nicht.“  
Dass die Köter alles sahen, aber beileibe nicht alles verstanden, war wohl das große Glück der Zwangspatienten.  
„Ja ja, aber dann sorgt auch dafür, dass sie uns nicht hören!“  
„Boah ist ja gut. Ab jetzt pass ich auf!“ grummelte Hardi und warf Flo einen erbosten Blick zu, der aber längst damit beschäftigt war, sich die völlig übermüdeten Augen zu massieren.  
Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, wie unausgeschlafen und gerädert dieser aussah. Augenringe gruben sich deutlicher denn je wie dunkle Furchen durch das blasse Gesicht, immer wieder driftete sein Blick für kurze Momente in die Leere und auch sonst sah er meistens danach aus, als ob er dem Gesprächsverlauf nur unter großer Anstrengung folgen könnte.  
Hardi beugte sich vor und lehnte sich mit aufgestützten Armen zu seinem Lets Player-Kollegen rüber, der ihm flüsternd den Fluchtplan zusammenfasste.  
Auf Andres Zeichen warten. Wenn es kommen sollte, nachts wach bleiben und wieder warten. Die Zellentüren würden sich öffnen. Wenn Andre das Zeichen nicht gab, morgen wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Warten.  
Dieses Spiel ging nun schon seit drei Tagen so. Und das Sicherheitspersonal war von Morgen zu Morgen ein wenig mehr geworden.  
„Wie sieht denn das Zeichen von Andre aus?“  
Erik sah zu Florian, als ob der es besser beantworten könnte, aber der blinzelte nur fragend zurück.  
„Hm?“  
„Was wollte Andre nochmal sagen, wenn es losgeht?“  
Ein weiteres Mal rieb Flo sich die Augenlider, bevor er sich näher zu den anderen beiden beugte.  
„Er äfft lautstark die Ansage der Sprechanlage nach, glaube ich.“  
„Glaubst du?“ hakte Erik nach.  
Florian starrte an die Decke, als müsste er auf diese Nachfrage hin erst überlegen. Schließlich sah er wieder Erik an.  
„Ja. Ja, soweit ich weiß, ist das das Zeichen.“  
„Ohne Scherz, das ist ein ganz schön bescheuertes Zeichen.“ meinte Hardi, was Flo mit einer hochgezogenen Braue quittierte.  
„Ist doch schnuppe, solange wir wissen, dass es los geht.“  
„Was bist'n heute überhaupt so anti?“ fragte Erik, nicht ohne eine gewisse Belustigung in der Stimme.  
Hardi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich komm' ja quasi gerade erst aus der Iso-Zelle. Außerdem hat mir einer der Pfleger vorhin ganz euphorisch 'ne Therapie angekündigt, das dämpft meine Stimmung etwas.“  
Das wiederum weckte auch Florians Neugier.  
„Was soll das denn für eine Therapie sein?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber jetzt kann ich ja wieder hoffen hier weg zu ein, bevor ich es herausfinden muss.“  
Flo nickte. „Wir sollten eh langsam den Arsch hochkriegen. Wer weiß, wie lange die Köter noch vorhaben, bei unseren Treffen nur zuzuschauen.“  
„Nu, wir haben uns ja heute extra schon in kleinere Grüppchen geteilt, damit es nicht mehr ganz so auffällig wirkt. Bis gestern haben wir noch alle aufeinander gehockt.“  
„Klar, jetzt wo wir uns alle auseinander gesetzt haben, werden sie uns nie auf die Schliche kommen.“ grinste Florian.  
„Wie auch immer. Ich geh mal rüber, dem Brammen guten Tach sagen.“ meinte Hardi, der seinen Pietsmiet-Kollegen eben erst an einem anderen Tisch entdeckt hatte, und stand auf.  
Doch kaum hatte er den ersten Schritt gesetzt, hielt Erik ihn am Arm zurück.  
„Vorher solltest du dich mal kurz bei Andre blicken lassen. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass er dich gesehen hat. Er gibt das Zeichen nämlich erst, wenn alle, von denen wir wissen, im Gemeinschaftsraum sind.“ flüsterte er ihm zu und nachdem Hardi genickt hatte, ließ er ihn ziehen.  
Cengiz sah ihn schon von Weitem und machte Andre auf ihn aufmerksam. Zusammen mit Jan saßen die beiden an einem Tisch nahe der Fenster.  
„Hey. Also, ich bin jetzt auch da.“ begann Hardi das Gespräch, unschlüssig, was er sonst sagen sollte.  
„Na du. Wo hast du denn gestern gesteckt? Etwa wieder in 'ner Iso-Zelle?“  
Andre und Cengiz wirkten angespannt. So sehr sie sich auch bemühten, die in ihnen wütende Nervosität zu unterdrücken, so entlud sie sich doch in viel zu hektischen Bewegungen und Blicken.  
Jans Apathie bildete dazu einen bitteren Gegensatz.  
„So is' es.“ antwortete er Andre, ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit von Jan abzuwenden. In dessen Augen lag nicht dieselbe Müdigkeit wie in Florians, sondern bloße Leere. Sein Geist war ganz in sich selbst versunken.  
„Er steht noch unter Schock“, sagte Andre, dem der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers nicht entgangen war, „ diese asozialen Drecksäcke hätten ihn fast hingerichtet. Es wird Zeit, dass er hier rauskommt.“  
Hardi brummte nur zustimmend, Jans unnatürliche Regungslosigkeit erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. Er wandte sich von Andre ab und kniete sich dem Stillen gegenüber auf die Sitzbank. Dessen Blick richtete sich daraufhin so plötzlich auf ihn, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Da hatten die Pfleger ja ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie den armen Kerl nach der gelungenen Flucht direkt in eine echte Anstalt überweisen.  
„Hör mal..“, begann er, gefolgt von einem angespannten Seufzen, „..ich weiß, die ganze Situation hier ist megabeschissen. Aber wir kommen hier schon irgendwie raus. Lassen das hier alles hinter uns, kommen wieder dahin, wo es so was wie Zivilisation gibt.Und dann kann uns der Anstaltsleiter mal an den Eiern lecken.“  
Jan schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Immerhin, eine normal menschliche Reaktion.  
„Wenn wir versuchen zu fliehen, fangen sie uns wieder ein, stellen uns an die Wand und knallen uns ab.“ Seine Stimme zeigte keine Resignation, es war eine ganz sachliche Feststellung gewesen. Diese Tatsache war es wohl, die Hardi an Jans Worten am meisten anwiderte.  
„Und wenn schon! Dann sterbe ich lieber im Kampf! Oder auf der Flucht. Beides ist besser, als mich tot-therapieren zu lassen.“  
„Das sagst du nur, weil du noch keine Knarre im Gesicht hattest.“  
Wieder diese Kühle. Hardi stieß gereizt die Luft aus.  
„Ich habe stundenlang in der Dunkelheit gesessen und mir die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien. Weil ich eine scheiß Angst hatte vor Dingen, die gar nicht real waren! Ich will genauso wenig sterben wie du. Aber ich will auch nicht weiterleben, nur um mich unterwerfen und in den Wahnsinn treiben zu lassen!“ Je mehr sich Jans starre Augen mit Tränen füllten, desto schneller versiegte der Zorn, der ein Mal mehr drohte, in Hardis Stimme überhand zu nehmen.  
„Ich will doch auch nicht wahnsinnig werden! Aber was soll ich denn tun?! Die ganze Angst macht mich verrückt, ich kann an gar nichts anderes mehr denken. Ich sterbe in jedem meiner Träume und in jedem einzelnen Gedanken! Höre Schüsse, wo keine sind. Und habe Schmerzen, ohne verletzt worden zu sein. Das macht mich noch ganz krank!“  
Cengiz legte einen Arm um Jans von Schluchzern bebende Schultern. Hilfesuchend sah Hardi ihn an.  
„Das wollte ich nicht...“  
„...ist schon ok. Irgendwie ist es sogar beruhigender, als wenn er weiter so leblos vor sich hin starrt.“  
Trotzdem überforderte ihn die Situation etwas, vielleicht hätte er doch einfach gleich zu Brammen gehen sollen. Er erhob sich von der Sitzbank, um seinen ursprünglichen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, warf jedoch noch einen letzten Blick auf Jan, der sich gerade die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.  
„Ohne jetzt pathetisch klingen zu wollen – ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass wir hier lebend rauskommen. Und einigermaßen gesund. Du darfst nur nicht aufgeben, bevor der Kampf richtig begonnen hat.“ sagte er und sah Jan dabei fest in die Augen. „Versprichst du mir das? Dann verspreche ich dir, dass du hier rauskommst.“  
Einige Sekunden verstrichen ohne Reaktion, dann nickte Jan, erst ganz langsam, dann immer zuversichtlicher, bis sich in seinen Augen tatsächlich wieder so etwas wie Leben widerspiegelte. Er lächelte sogar ein wenig und Hardi erwiderte es, bevor er sich endlich auf den Weg zu Brammen machte. Hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft, Jan von der Notwendigkeit der Flucht zu überzeugen? Zumindest schien er fester in Hardis Versprechen zu vertrauen, als der es selbst tat.

Noch bevor er die Gruppe ganz erreicht hatte, fixierte ihn Brammens erboster Blick.  
„Denis Hartwig! Dass du nicht ein Mal deine übergroße Schnauze halten kannst!“  
Von der harschen Begrüßung etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen verschränkte Angesprochener die Arme.  
„Watt hast du denn jetzt? Wiedersehensfreude klingt ja wohl anders.“  
„Du wärst auch so ziemlich der Letzte, der sich welche verdient hätte. Mit was für unnötigen Aktionen du dich immer in diese Iso-Zelle manövrierst, ja. Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du WILLST da rein! Du flehst ja förmlich darum, so wie du hier ständig das Maul aufreißt.“  
„Ja watt denn?! Ich hab dem Herrn Oberdoktor doch nur mal meine Meinung gesagt. Wenn der da gleich überreagiert, kann ich ja wohl nichts dafür.“  
„Nein, wenn du Schlauberger nur ein Mal weiter als von 'ner Wand bis zur Tapete denken würdest, wär dir vielleicht ma' in den Sinn gekommen, wie gefährlich deine große Fresse für dich sein kann!  
Glaub mir, den Anstaltsleiter hassen wir alle, aber man muss ja wohl nicht Kopf und Kragen riskieren und es ihm auch noch auf die Nase binden.“  
„Du tust ja glatt so, als hätte ich das geplant. Dabei war das einfach im Affekt, dass ich ihn angeschnauzt hab, das kam halt einfach. Was gesagt werden muss, muss eben gesagt werden!“  
„Klar, voll die logische Auffassung, die du da hast. Im zweiten Weltkrieg hättest du bestimmt auch keine Energie in den Widerstand gesteckt, sondern wärst einfach nach Berlin gelatscht und hättest Hitler gesagt, dass du seinen Bart hässlich findest. Damit hättest du der Welt echt geholfen.“  
Hardi verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich hab gar nichts gegen den Bart des Doktors gesagt, ich hab ihm nur erklärt, dass er inkompetent und scheiße ist.“  
„Na Gott sei dank! Wer weiß, wie lange du für den Schnauzbart in die Zelle gewandert wärst, du Held.“  
Auf dem Tisch neben Brammen saß Valentin, lauschte mit halbem Ohr, wie die Diskussion der beiden Pietsmiets immer weiter vom ursprünglichen Thema abdriftete und grinste vor sich hin. Brammens Methode Hardi zu sagen, dass er sich große Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte, stellte sicherlich ein psychologisch interessantes Phänomen dar.  
„Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir nur zwei der Pietsmitties an der Backe haben. Stell dir mal vor, wir müssten sechs von denen beibringen, nicht mehr so viel zu fluchen.“ meinte Manuel neben ihm, halb im Spaß und halb im Ernst.  
„Das wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.“ bestätigte Valle amüsiert. Hardi schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor.  
„Na toll! Hat sich überhaupt irgendjemand gefreut, mich wiederzusehen?“  
„Also ich freu mich immer, dich zu sehen!“ rief da Erik, der gerade vom anderen Tisch herüberkam, und legte eine Hand auf Hardis Schulter.  
„Dankeschön! Wenigstens Einer.“  
„Wo hast du denn Florian gelassen?“ Auf Manus Frage hin wandten sich alle Blicke zu den vordersten Sitzplätzen, wo Flo mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte eingeschlafen war.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn totgeredet.“ antwortete Erik bedauernd.  
„Ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn er jetzt schläft. Für den Fall, dass es heute Nacht los geht.“  
„Ja, im momentanen Zustand wäre er da eher schmückendes Beiwerk.“ meinte Erik zu Valentins Kommentar, was Hardi aber eher an Jan denken ließ. „Seine Bestrafung ist ja auch noch nicht lange her.“  
„Wie genau wurde er denn bestraft, dass er jetzt so durchhängt?“  
Der noch immer schräg hinter Hardi stehende Erik konnte dessen Frage problemlos beantworten – schließlich hatte er Flo im Laufe des Tages seinen gesamten Leidensweg aus der Nase gezogen.„ Mit dem roten Mal, also schön grade sitzen und an die Wand gucken. Und zwar ganze 17-18 Stunden lang. Will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie das auf'n Arsch gehen muss.“  
„Ernsthaft, so lange kann man gar nicht still sitzen. Außerdem muss man doch irgendwann sechen wie ein Pferd!“  
„Und was interessiert das die Köter? Wenn man nicht aufs Klo darf, na dann muss man eben einfach laufen lassen. Das verschlimmert die Bestrafung auf ganz natürlichem Wege, ohne dass sich das werte Personal zusätzlich bemühen müsste. Kann doch nur in ihrem Sinne sein.“ schaltete sich nun auch Manuel ein, doch Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein mir hat er erzählt, dass er sehr wohl aufs Klo durfte. Zumindest die ersten paar Mal, als er gefragt hatte. Irgendwann haben die aber mitgeschnitten, dass er das auch gerne einfach als kleine Pause genutzt hat, statt pinkeln zu gehen. Hat es bestimmt einfach zu oft probiert. Ab da durfte er so gut wie gar nicht mehr. War dann aber auch nicht mehr so wilde, nach einer Weile ist er eh eingeschlafen und vom Stuhl gerutscht.“  
„Oh lol. Und was haben die dann mit ihm gemacht? Ich dachte, da muss man wach bleiben.“ hakte nun Brammen nach.  
„Tja, beim ersten Mal haben sie ihn auch wieder auf den Stuhl gehievt. Aber als er beim zweiten Mal ganz dreist auf dem Fußboden weitergeschlafen hat, hat ihn einer von den Typen einfach in seine Zelle getragen und gut war. Die restlichen Stunden musste er dann am nächsten Tag nachholen.“  
Valentin warf einen mitleidigen Blick zum Schlafenden.  
„Trotzdem lädt man seinen Akku ja nicht in ein-zwei Nächten wieder auf, nicht nach so einer Belastung und erst recht nicht an einem Ort wie diesem hier.“  
„Und dann hat man es endlich hinter sich und wird auf dem Weg zur Zelle noch von einem gewissen Türken mit einem gewissen Schriftstück in der Hand über den Haufen gemäht. Trägt ja auch nicht gerade zur Erholung bei.“ fügte Erik hinzu, wobei er die riskanten Worte nur halblaut in seinen Bart nuschelte. Wie auf ein Zeichen hin steckten alle fünf die Köpfe etwas dichter zusammen, sich der brisanten Thematik durchaus bewusst.  
„Ach ja die Zettel. War scheiße schwer, die wieder loszuwerden. Ich versteh nicht, warum uns die Apes nicht einfach so Bescheid gesagt haben. Ich meine, hinter vorgehaltener Hand haben wir hier doch auch schon über alles Mögliche geredet, Köter hin oder her.“ führte Brammen halblaut das Thema weiter. Sofort sprang Manuel mit einem genervten Stöhnen darauf an.  
„Echt! Ich wusste gar nicht, wohin mit meinem. Nachdem mir das Ding ein Mal beinahe aus der Tasche gefallen wäre, hab ich's nachts einfach zerrissen und mir in den Mund gestopft. Hauptsache weg!“  
Brammen lachte auf. „Ja, darüber hab ich auch nachgedacht. Aber dann hab ich ihn doch einfach die Toilette runtergespült.“ erzählte er mit einem Grinsen, das noch breiter wurde, als Manu ein Gesicht zog, als sei er von seiner eigenen Einfallslosigkeit erschüttert.  
Die allgemeine Belustigung ließ jäh nach, als hinter Manuel ein grimmig dreinschauender Cengiz auftauchte, die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Was an „Verteilt euch, ein Massenauflauf wäre zu auffällig“ habt ihr eigentlich nicht verstanden?“  
Hinter der meckernden Erscheinung trotteten auch Andre und Jan zu der Gruppe, erster mit unruhigem Blick zum Sicherheitspersonal, letzterer von der ganzen Szenerie sichtlich unbeeindruckt.  
Wieder war es Erik, der zuerst reagierte.  
„Weißte, jetzt wo wir das zwei Tage lang so durchgezogen haben, ist das doch ein bisschen egal, oder?“  
Im Kreise der Patienten angelangt beteiligte sich auch Andre an der Diskussion.  
„Richtig, die Köter werden sich eh schon ihre Gedanken dazu gemacht haben, warum wir uns zusammenrotten. Die Idee mit dem Verteilen kam uns leider ganz schön spät. Aber egal. Solange keiner von euch vor ihnen was ausgeplaudert oder seinen Zettel verloren hat, können sie eigentlich nichts weiter wissen. “  
„Warum überhaupt die Zettel?“ nutzte Manuel die Chance, „Hättet ihr es uns nicht einfach zuflüstern können? So wie jetzt?“  
Andre zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir drei haben uns am Anfang allgemein sehr viel per Papier unterhalten. Hätte ja sein können, dass die unsere Gespräche irgendwie aufzeichnen, so'ne Wanze lässt sich schnell irgendwo unterm Tisch befestigen. Ich glaube, da waren wir 'was paranoid.“  
„Und jetzt seid ihr's nicht mehr?“ fragte Brammen nach.  
„Doch. Aber uns ist das Papier ausgegangen und die Pfleger wollten uns keinen neuen Bogen geben, solange wir den ersten nicht vollgeschrieben wieder abgegeben haben. Den hatten sie uns nämlich nur gegönnt, damit wir uns so selbstfindungsmäßig unsere kranken Gedanken von der Seele schreiben können. Bla bla. Da mussten wir uns zwangsweise ein bisschen entspannen.“  
„Ich glaube, da kann ich euch beruhigen“, schaltete sich nun auch Valle ein, „Rumpel, Erik und ich haben uns hier ständig unterhalten. Wenn sie es aufzeichnen würden, hätten sie es längst gegen uns verwendet.“  
Cengiz setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, wurde jedoch noch vor dem ersten Ton von einer altbekannten Computerstimme weit über ihren Köpfen unterbrochen.  
„NACHTRUHE. WIR BITTEN SIE, IHRE ZIMMER AUFZUSUCHEN UND WÜNSCHEN EINEN ERHOLSAMEN SCHLAF.“  
Blechern, kalt und überlaut ersetzte sie das Gespräch durch erschrockenes Schweigen. Für wenige Sekunden, dann hefteten sich sieben Augenpaare erwartungsvoll an Andres Lippen.  
Nur Flo, vom Lautsprechergeplärre grob aus seinem Schläfchen gerissen, wirkte so orientierungslos als sähe er den Gemeinschaftsraum zum ersten Mal.  
„Floid!“ rief ihn Andre und musste mit ansehen, wie er bei dem Versuch sich zu ihm umzudrehen fast von der Sitzbank fiel. Übermüdung war ein denkbar schlechter Zustand für eine Flucht, dessen wurde sich Andre bei diesem Anblick schmerzlich bewusst. Aber darauf konnten sie in der folgenden Nacht nur schwerlich Rücksicht nehmen. Schlaftrunken richtete sich ein achter Blick auf ihn.  
„Flo, hast du nicht gehört, was die nette Dame vom Band gesagt hat? Ab jetzt herrscht Nachtruhe! Sie bitten uns, unsere Zimmer aufzusuchen und wünschen einen erholsamen Schlaf!“  
Florian war förmlich anzusehen, dass sich sein Verstand durch die Müdigkeit kämpfte wie ein verloren gegangener Wanderer durch eine Moorlandschaft.  
Doch endlich erhellte sich seine Mimik und die Erschöpfung in seinen Augen wich der letzten, einsichtigen Frage – War das das Zeichen?  
Und Andres eindringlicher Blick merzte jeden Zweifel aus – Ja, das war das Zeichen.  
Da stand Florian auf, streckte sich ausgiebig und meinte:  
„Na Gott sei dank! Ich sag euch, ich werde heute Nacht schlafen wie ein Stein.“  
Doch seine Stimme war nicht länger matt vor Müdigkeit – nun sprach aus ihm dieselbe erwartungsvolle Aufregung, die Andre in den Blicken der Anderen gesehen hatte.


	8. Chapter 8

Neun Herzen schlugen dieser Nacht in viel zu schnellen Rhythmen, gefangen in unruhigen Körpern, Käfigen aus angstgespannten Muskeln gleich. Doch am schnellsten rannte Andres Puls, lief mit seinen Gedanken um die Wette.  
Viel zu viele offene Fragen stauten sich in seinem Hirn, denn von der Flucht hatte er weit weniger geplant, als die anderen ihm zutrauten. Den Startschuss, ja, den konnte er geben, doch war dieser erst gefallen, wusste er kaum, in welche Richtung zu rennen war.  
„97...98...99...100.“ zählte er leise vor sich hin – schon zum vierten Mal, seit das Sicherheitspersonal das Feld geräumt hatte und in den Feierabend entflohen war.  
Die gezählten Schäfchen sprangen über keinen Zaun. Sie rannten um ihr Leben, verfolgt von wilden Hunden, Straßenkötern, mit gefletschten Zähnen und muskulösen Pranken, die die Lämmer in blinder Panik einem schämisch grinsenden Metzgermeister direkt unters Schlachtmesser trieben.  
Das alles projizierte Andres nervöser Geist an die Zimmerdecke. Er begann erneut zu zählen, sicherheitshalber. Nur nicht zu früh beginnen, nur nicht zu spät.  
Der Metzgermeister trug einen weißen Kittel und einen Schnauzbart und ein Namensschild, auf dem „Dr. Drimeier“ stand. Und mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers liebte er seinen Beruf.  
51\. 52. 53...  
„Ich bin der Leithammel für die Herde der Patienten. Ich führe die Lämmer in den Tod. Oder in die Freiheit.“ sinnierte es in Andres Kopf. Warum fiel ihm der Tod vor der Freiheit ein? Andre war kein Pessimist.  
68\. 69. 70. In 20 Sekunden würde er sich auf den Weg machen, die Türen des Schlachthofes zu öffnen.  
So fest entschlossen er auch war, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, schien sie ihm für einen einzigen Menschen doch viel zu groß. Aber eine Wahl gab es nicht, nur diese Chance.  
„99...100.“  
Er richtete sich auf. Lauschte. Doch die Nacht ließ sich von ein paar aufgescheuchten Herzen nicht aus ihrer Ruhe bringen. Dazu musste Andre erst in Aktion treten.  
Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug schwang er sich aus dem Bett und schlich zur Zimmertür.  
Natürlich war die automatische Verriegelung aktiviert, sonst hätten die Köter ihre Posten gar nicht verlassen dürfen. Jedoch erfüllten von den neun schweren Türen, die nachts die Kontrolle über die Patienten aufrecht erhalten sollten, nur acht ihren Zweck. Und das war das Geheimnis – Andres Türverriegelung war defekt.  
Nichts war von der anderen Seite zu hören, als er sein Ohr an die Tür presste und nichts zu sehen, als er versuchte, durch das Guckloch zu spähen. Stille und Dunkelheit waren seine Verbündeten und in diesem Moment riefen sie ihn vor die Tür. Jetzt oder nie.  
Mit einem leichten Ruck öffnete er sie, sodass sich ein dünner Spalt auftat, durch den er in den Gang lugen konnte.  
Keine Anzeichen einer nächtlichen Wache. In seinem Magen kribbelte es vor Anspannung, als er das Zimmer hinter sich ließ und in den Flur trat. Doch kein Alarm ging los, kein Köter stürzte sich auf ihn. Der Gang war leer.  
Langsam ließ er den Atemzug frei, den er so lange in seinen Lungen gefangen halten hatte. Im Kopf ging er noch einmal die Strecke durch, die jetzt vor ihm lag – zuerst zur Treppe, hinauf in den vierten Stock, bis ans Ende des Ganges und in das Büro des Leiters. Egal wie sehr ihm schon vor dem riskanten Weg dorthin graute, der Schlussteil würde am schwierigsten werden. Zumindest würde er kaum das Glück haben, dass ausgerechnet die Bürotür von außen so leicht zu öffnen wäre wie die seines Zimmers von Innen.  
Beinahe hätte er den Fehler gemacht, sich sofort zur Treppe zu schleichen. Ein letzter Blick zurück zur Zelle erinnerte ihn jedoch daran, wie verräterisch die sperrangelweit geöffnete Tür zwischen all den Verriegelten gewesen wäre. Er schloss sie so leise wie möglich. Damit machte er seinen Entschluss, dem Büro des Oberarztes einen Besuch abzustatten, endgültig, denn von außen ließ sich die defekte Tür auch von ihm nicht mehr öffnen. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.  
Es hatte eine Woche Gefangenschaft gebraucht, bevor Andre herausgefunden hatte, dass die Verriegelung bei ihm von innen nicht funktionierte. Viele schlaflose Nächte hatten hinter ihm gelegen, in der Anstalt lag er öfter wach als dass er ruhte. Zermürbt vor Müdigkeit hatte er seinen Frust schließlich blind an der Tür ausgelassen, die seiner Freiheit vermeintlich unnachgiebig im Wege stand - und sich wider Erwarten problemlos auftat, als er an ihr rüttelte. Wären ihm seine Freunde nicht in den Sinn gekommen, er hätte schon in jener Nacht einen Fluchtversuch gewagt.  
Zwei Tage später hatte die Freude ob seiner Entdeckung einen ersten Dämpfer erhalten, mittlerweile hatte er Jan und Cengiz davon erzählt und sie hatten in der folgenden Nacht ihre eigenen Türen überprüft. Die Ergebnisse waren ernüchternd gewesen.  
Doch Andre hatte die Enttäuschung schnell hinter sich gelassen und begonnen, einen groben Plan zur gemeinsamen Flucht zu spinnen. Alleine die Suche nach der Außenwelt auf sich zu nehmen, kam für ihn nicht in Frage.  
Als er dann bei einer der Sitzungen mit Dr. Drimeier die Knöpfe zur Aktivierung und Kontrolle an dessen Tisch bemerkt hatte, wusste er, was zu tun war.  
Andre war gerade die ersten Stufen hinauf geschlichen, als ihn murmelnde Stimmen aus einer der unteren Etagen inne halten ließen. Verstecke? Hektisch blickte er sich um. Wenn sie Taschenlampen trugen, gab es hier keine Verstecke. So leise wie nur irgend möglich eilte er die restlichen Stufen hinauf, betend, dass ihn seine auf dem Gestein der Treppe aufklatschenden Füße nicht verraten würden.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich hinauf in die vierte Etage schlich. Doch hatte er sich bei seiner ersten Proberunde durch die nächtliche Anstalt nicht weiter als bis zum oberen Treppenabsatz gewagt. Seine offen stehende Zimmertür hätte für längere Ausflüge ein zu großes Risiko dargestellt. Denn wenn ihr Defekt dem Personal auffiel, wäre die einzige Chance zunichte gemacht.  
Die Stimmen unter ihm wurden leiser. Trotzdem verharrte er noch einige Augenblicke in die Nische zwischen Glastür und Wand geduckt. Er musste seinen Puls wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle kriegen.  
Die Luft hier oben roch alt und muffig, außer dem Büro des Anstaltsleiters standen alle Räume in diesem Stockwerk leer. Leider galt die Verriegelung auch für die leerstehenden Zellen, sodass sie im Notfall kein Versteck boten. Moment – wenn Andre sein Ziel erreichte, war das natürlich irrelevant. Dann würden alle Türen offen stehen. Wenn er nicht versagte, verstand sich.  
Wer auch immer da geredet hatte, war nun außer Hörweite. Andre stand auf, durchquerte die erste Glastür und tastete sich an der Wand entlang bis zur nächsten. In diesem separaten Teil des Sanatoriums hatte die Stille etwas Beunruhigendes, so als stünde man allein auf dem Marktplatz einer verlassenen Stadt. Als wären die Wände voller beobachtender Fratzen, für die du selbst blind bliebst. Schweigend weil sie wussten, dass deine Füße allein den Abgrund finden würden, die Tretmine, Bärenfalle, den Weg zum Henker oder unter das Beil des Schlächters. Andre wollte glauben, dass er hier oben allein war, doch er konnte sich nicht sicher sein. Die Dunkelheit mochte sein Verbündeter sein, doch sie war verräterisch wie eine Schlange.  
Köter, finstere Schlangen und Lämmer auf der Flucht. Verwirrt von seinen eigenen Gedankenspielen lief Andre gegen die zweite Glastür. BOMP, ein dumpfer Aufschlag. Er erstarrte.  
Das kaum hörbare Geräusch kam ihm ohrenbetäubend vor. Doch die Stille absorbierte es, bevor es die vierte Etage verlassen konnte.  
Mein Gott, er musste sich besser auf seine Mission konzentrieren!  
Kaum dass er die Klinke ertastet hatte, lag auch die zweite Glastür hinter ihm. Nur noch die Bürotür, gefertigt aus massivem Holz, stellte sich ihm schwer und unnachgiebig in den Weg.  
Da war er also, der schwierigste Teil seines Plans.  
Grübelnd starrte er einige Minuten lang Löcher in das Holz, wohl in der Hoffnung, es könnte sich spontan in Luft auflösen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und ihm fiel auch nichts Besseres ein als das, was Cengiz ihm vorgeschlagen hatte. Diesem war es vor einigen Tagen gelungen, eine Büroklammer aus einem der Personalräume zu schmuggeln, in dem er eines von vielen ernsten Gesprächen bezüglich seiner „furchtbaren psychischen Erkrankungen“ geführt hatte. Nun drehte Andre jene Klammer zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her und überlegte, wie zum Teufel man ein Türschloss knackte. Cengiz' Erklärung „Stocher einfach drin rum bis es „klick“ macht.“ half ihm auch nicht weiter. Trotzdem würde es genau das sein, woran er sich nun versuchen musste.  
Kurzerhand kniete er sich vor das Schlüsselloch und haute den auseinandergebogenen Draht hinein.  
„Liebe Damen und Herren heute bestaunen wir das Prinzip „Learning by Doing“, präsentiert vom Fachexperten Andre Schiebler..,“ Sein eigenes Flüstern beruhigte ihn. Nicht zuletzt, weil es das leise Geklimper innerhalb des Schlosses übertönte.  
„...in einer atemberaubenden Darbietung stellt er sich der Gefahr, das hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen! Live, ungestellt, einzigartig, todesmutig,...äääh..“ ihm fielen keine weiteren Adjektive ein, die seine momentane Situation hinreichend beschreiben konnten. Also schwieg er. Vielleicht war das „Klick“ auch längst in seinem Flüsterschwall untergegangen. Zumindest hörte er keines in den folgenden Minuten, so sehr er sich auch mit dem dünnen Draht abmühte. Etwas entmutigt zog er ihn heraus und legte eine Denkpause ein. Wie öffnet man eine verschlossene Tür?  
Wenn von der anderen Seite der Schlüssel steckte, könnte er ihn mit dem Draht rausdrücken, sodass er dort zu Boden fiel und er ihn unter der Tür hindurch zu sich ziehen konnte. Seine Hand passte nicht durch den Türspalt. Doch wenn er vorher ein Blatt Papier unter die Tür schob, so wie man es in den Filmen manchmal sah,...Aber er hatte kein Blatt Papier und keine Ahnung, wo er auf die Schnelle eins herbekommen sollte. Überhaupt – wenn der Schlüssel von der anderen Seite steckte, dann nur, wenn der Anstaltsleiter anwesend war.  
Von plötzlichem Grauen gepackt sprang er auf. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht! Die Möglichkeit, dass Dr. Drimeier noch im Büro war. Gerade auf der anderen Seite stand und das Geklimper am Schloss gehört haben könnte. Er lief rückwärts, bis er gegen die Glastür stieß. Mit dem Rücken gegen die kühle Trennwand gepresst starrte er auf das Holz. Falls es sich öffnete, stand er hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller, ausgeliefert und wehrlos, nackt in der Höhle des Löwen. Und was nützte es, zu rennen, solange alle Türen verschlossen waren? Allein gegen einen Feind, der von allen Seiten kommen konnte? Was nützte da ein Kampf? Ein Lamm gegen ein Rudel?  
Doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Reglos stand sie Andres Achterbahn fahrenden Gedanken gegenüber. Er tat tapfer einen Schritt auf sie zu und löste sich von dem Glas, dessen Kühle seinen Puls ein wenig hatte beruhigen können. Jetzt fröstelte er, obwohl ihm noch immer der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.  
Wenn der Anstaltsleiter tatsächlich in seinem Büro säße, würde das Licht unter der Tür hindurch scheinen. Und durch das Schlüsselloch, selbst wenn der dickste Schlüssel der Welt darin steckte.  
Und wenn er es ausgeschaltet hatte, weil er etwas an seiner Tür gehört und seine Abwesenheit vorgetäuscht hatte? Selbst dann hätte Andre das Licht schon von Weitem gesehen. Ein Lichtstrahl am Ende des dunklen Ganges wäre nicht zu übersehen gewesen.  
„Außerdem warten die anderen darauf, dass was passiert..also komm schon, du Hasenfuß!“  
Mit neuer Entschlossenheit trat Andre auf die Holztür zu, zückte den Draht, hielt sich an der Klinke fest, während er schwungvoll in die Hocke ging - und fiel ins Büro.  
Da lag er nun, bäuchlings. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet oder war geöffnet worden, eine Falle! Oder Erfolg? Hatte er das „Klick“ überhört? Der Raum war stockdunkel, sperrangelweit offen, der Kopf schmerzte, das Nachthemd klebte am Rücken, die Stille machte Angst und Mut zugleich. Andre konnte nur einen Atem hören und das war sein eigener, überlaut und verräterisch wie eine Sirene, er japste, rappelte sich auf, jeder Muskel starr vor Schreck.  
Falle? Oder Erfolg? Oder noch ein Defekt? Oder vertraute der Anstaltsleiter so tief in die Unnachgiebigkeit der Patiententüren, dass er es nicht für nötig hielt, sein Büro nachts abzuschließen? Andres Vorsicht gebot ihm, von einer Falle auszugehen bis das Gegenteil bewiesen war. Er taumelte zurück aus dem Raum und suchte Schutz in einer Ecke hinter der Tür, bewaffnet mit einer auseinandergebogenen Büroklammer. Toll, vielleicht hatte er eine Chance, wenn der Gegner sich totlachte. //Was soll's, egal..// sagte er sich, //..vielleicht treffe ich damit ja ein Auge.//.  
Bereit zum Angriff wartete er auf eine Reaktion. Der Feind, wenn er denn im Raum war, wartete auch. Aber Andre würde länger die Stellung halten. Oder?  
Kein Laut war zu hören und auch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tat sich nichts am Büroeingang.  
Wachsam trat Andre aus seiner Ecke, schlich zur Glastür und öffnete diese. Das konnte ihm wertvolle Sekunden bringen, falls er doch die Flucht antreten würde. Die Augen ließ er dabei nicht vom weit geöffneten Raum. Er wartete noch einige Minuten vor der Türschwelle, starrte in dieselbe Dunkelheit, lauschte in dieselbe Stille wie zuvor. Doch das Büro schien nur auf ihn gewartet zu haben.  
Vielleicht war das ja auch weder Falle noch Defekt, sondern einfach nur Glück. Oder Schicksal, Andre war sich nicht sicher. Aber als er das Büro betrat, war er darin allein.  
Er schaute in den Ecken, unter dem Schreibtisch und sogar in den Schränken nach, aber nirgendwo lauerte die befürchtete böse Überraschung. Also widmete er sich der Konsole am Arbeitsplatz, die mehr Kontrollknöpfe zu bieten hatte, als Andre zuordnen konnte. Zu seinem Glück prangte über jedem einzelnen in schwarzen Buchstaben dessen Funktion. Um diese entziffern zu können schaltete er die Schreibtischlampe ein.  
 _Tor Lager  
Ansage Morgen  
Ansage Abend  
...  
Zentralverriegelung  
Entriegelung  
separate Verriegelungen:  
…_  
Weiter las Andre gar nicht, die anderen Knöpfe waren für ihn ohnehin nicht von Belang. Er warf einen Blick zur Tür – niemand kam, um ihn aufzuhalten – und drückte mit einer komischen Mischung aus Vorfreude und Angst im Brustkorb den Knopf für die Entriegelung.  
Ein lautes Piepen ließ ihn zusammenschrecken, es knackte mechanisch, dann hallte es unüberhörbar aus sämtlichen Lautsprechern der Anstalt:  
ACHTUNG: DIE AUTOMATISCHE TÜRVERRIEGELUNG WURDE DEAKTIVIERT. DAS PERSONAL WÜNSCHT EINEN GUTEN MORGEN.


	9. Chapter 9

„Na toll. Das wird auf jeden Fall die unauffälligste Flucht der Welt.“ murmelte Andre, während er aus dem Büro eilte. Nach seinem Empfinden wäre selbst der Nachhall der automatischen Durchsage laut genug gewesen, um einen ganzen Friedhof zu wecken.  
Hinter ihm flog die dunkle Holztür zurück ins Schloss, vor ihm lag lang und leer der Gang des vierten Stockwerks. Den wollte er so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen.  
Hatte er anfangs nur seine eigenen Schritte hören können, so nahm der Lärm zu, je näher er dem Treppenabsatz kam. Aufgeregtes Rufen, zuschlagende Türen, die schnellen Schritte rennender Füße – und er konnte beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen, wie viele davon von seinen Freunden und wie viele von Pflegern stammten. Es war ein einheitlicher Brei aus panischen Geräuschen, der aus den unteren Etagen zu ihm hinaufstieg. Er zögerte nicht lange und ging in ihn hinab.  
Zurück im dritten Stockwerk musste er Jan und Cengiz finden. Blind vor Hektik rannte er dabei um Haaresbreite zwei Pflegerinnen in die Arme, doch statt ihn aufzuhalten sprangen diese ihm aus dem Weg und eilten die Treppe hinauf. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie schnellstmöglich die Türen wieder verschließen, wieder einsperren, wer zu langsam gewesen war, natürlich, was sonst gäbe es im obersten Stock für sie zu tun.  
Konnte ihm egal sein, denn von den Zellen her kamen ihm schon seine Freunde entgegen.  
„Du hast es geschafft, Alter!“ brüllte Cengiz und zog ihn übermütig in eine Umarmung.  
Doch Andre wehrte ihn ab und tätschelte ihm zur Begrüßung bloß die Schulter.  
„Heb dir das für später auf, erstmal müssen wir hier raus. Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?“ er wandte sich an Jan, der zu seiner Beruhigung einen ganz gefassten Eindruck machte und nickte.  
„Gut. Soweit ich weiß müsste auch die Eingangstür mit aufgesperrt worden sein. Und wenn nicht, wird uns schon irgendwas einfallen, um sie aufzukriegen. Lasst es uns da versuchen.“  
Die drei trabten die Treppenstufen hinab bis ins Erdgeschoss, wo groß und mit trüben Glasfensterchen verziert der Haupteingang wartete. Kaum dass sie sich ihm näherten, sprang über ihren Köpfen das Licht an.  
„Keine Sorge, das muss so.“ sagte Cengiz – nicht ohne ein Grinsen, weil die anderen beiden wie auf Kommando zusammengezuckt waren, „In der Eingangshalle wird das Licht durch Bewegungsmelder aktiviert. Das wird nach 'ner Weile wieder von selbst aus gehen.“  
„Alles klar.“ antwortete Jan nur. Andre klinkte bereits an der Eingangstür. Vergebens.  
„Hast du noch die Büroklammer, die ich dir gegeben habe?“  
„Ja ja, aber vielleicht solltest du besser selbst versuchen, die Tür damit...“ plötzlich stand Andre wie erstarrt.  
„Was is' los?“ fragte Cengiz und wollte zu ihm kommen.  
„Warte, bleib da stehen!“  
„Was?!“  
„Bleib stehen, bis das Licht wieder aus geht. Vielleicht haben sie uns nicht gesehen.“  
„Wer denn?! Pfleger?“  
„Nein. Köter. Der ganze beschissene Parkplatz ist voll von denen!“  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Cengiz, wie Jan reflexartig einen Schritt zurückwich.  
„Was zur Hölle machen die mitten in der Nacht hier?! Ich dachte, nach Feierabend setzen die keinen Fuß mehr aufs Gelände!“  
„Was weiß ich?! Vielleicht hat der Alte sowas wie'n Notfallknopf, der sie sofort wieder zurückruft oder sowas. Oder sie haben eben doch geahnt, dass was im Busch ist.“  
„..und ein paar für den Ernstfall hier behalten, meinst du? Schöne Scheiße..aber ist natürlich möglich.“ flüsterte Jan. Er konnte nicht anders als wieder leicht zusammenzuzucken, als das Licht endlich verlosch.  
Sie standen still und wie versteinert in der Dunkelheit, während sich auf der anderen Seite der Haustür hochgewachsene Schatten näherten. Andre verharrte nah genug daran, um durch die gläserne Verzierung in der Tür das grobschlächtige Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu sehen. Sah er ihn auch?  
Er widerstand dem Drang, zurückzuweichen. Davonzulaufen, sich zu verstecken. Keiner von ihnen konnte einen Schritt tun, ohne zu riskieren, dabei in den Bewegungsmelder zu geraten. Das Licht wäre ein strahlender Verräter.  
Wenige Zentimeter von Andres Gesicht entfernt spähte der Köter ebenfalls durch die Verzierung. So dicht, dass er befürchtete, der Sicherheitsmann müsse seinen Atem hören können. Die mürrischen, kalten Augen starrten geradeaus, scheinbar durch Andres Leib hindurch.  
Nach ewigen Minuten, in denen sich sein Herz nicht zu schlagen getraut hatte, sah er den Schatten endlich von der Tür zurückweichen. Doch er ging nicht.  
Während seine Stimme als unverständliches Brummen zu ihnen durchdrang, winkte der Security jemanden zu sich. Ein Kopfschütteln, ein weiterer Schatten mit einer weiteren Stimme kam, genau so unverständlich wie die erste. Doch was er brachte und vor der Tür abstellte, bedeutete Unheil.  
Unheil, welches nur Jan erkannte.  
„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden! Auf der Stelle!“ zischte er, erntete aber nur aufgebrachte Blicke von Cengiz.  
„Wenn wir könnten, wären wir längst hier weg, du Genie!“  
Sie flüsterten so leise, dass er sie selbst kaum hörte und doch war sich Andre sicher, dass die Köter jedes einzelne Wort verstanden.Warum konnten sie nicht einen Moment lang ihre Schnauze halten?!  
„Ihr versteht das nicht! Wir müssen von hier abhauen, sofort! Verdammt, sonst werden sie uns umbringen! “ Jans Stimme zitterte immer heftiger. Und sie konnten nicht einmal die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Alter, jetzt verlier bloß nicht die Nerven. In den Koffern könnte alles Mögliche drin sein. Du weißt nicht..“  
„In blauen Koffern transportieren sie immer den Tod.“ sagte Jan so entschieden, dass es Cengiz fröstelte.  
„Hör zu, wir werden hier ganz ruhig stehen bleiben bis sie weg sind. Okay? Also bleib ganz entspannt.Wenn du jetzt durchdrehst, dann...Jan..Jan!“  
Andre schrak zusammen, im selben Moment, in dem die Köter zur Tür herumschnellten.  
Durch die Glasverzierung hindurch fielen ihre Blicke genau auf ihn, wie er wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt in der plötzlich hell erleuchteten Eingangshalle stand.  
Jan war davongerannt.

Es war keine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen. Sein Instinkt waltete, wo Hirn und Herz vor Angst gelähmt waren. Panik machte dumm und flink. Er war noch nie in seinem Leben so schnell gerannt.  
Die Stimmen seiner beiden Freunde hörte er weit hinter sich, verstand sie nicht durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren, seinen eigenen keuchenden Atem. Waren sie ihm gefolgt?  
Sie mussten ihm gefolgt sein! Mussten hinter ihm sein. Er betete zu Gott, dass sie es waren. Dicht bei ihm, immer ferner der Gefahr.  
Vor ihm tat sich der Speisesaal auf. Erst hier blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Doch sie waren nicht da. Jan war allein.  
Vielleicht waren sie nur langsamer gewesen? Nach Atem ringend stützte er sich an einem der Esstische ab und wartete.  
In der Etage über ihm schien die Hölle los zu sein, Poltern wie von einem Kampf drang an seine Ohren, durcheinander brüllende Männerstimmen. Doch hier war es still.  
„Cengiz? Andre!“ Vielleicht waren sie ja ganz in der Nähe und hatten ihn nur aus den Augen verloren.  
„Andre!“  
Er tat einige vorsichtige Schritte zurück in den Gang. Oder sie waren in einen anderen Raum abgebogen.  
„Cengiz!!“  
Oder hatten zwischendurch einen Ausgang gesehen und waren längst draußen. Nur hatte er sie nicht gehört, als sie ihn zurückrufen wollten. Aber was, wenn nicht?  
Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und rief so laut er konnte:  
„Cengiz!! Andre!! Bitte, hört ihr mich?!“  
„Halt die Schnauze! Wenn du so rumbrüllst, kannst du dich den Kötern gleich freiwillig stellen.“  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wirbelte Jan herum und holte aus, doch ehe er dem Unbekannten eine verpassen konnte, hatte der ihn schon an den Handgelenken gepackt.  
„Alter, wolltest du mir grade eine scheuern?!“  
„Hardi! Ich...tut mir leid. War so ein Reflex.“ Der temperamentvolle Lets Player musterte ihn aus forschenden, braunen Augen und ließ ihn schließlich los. Jan rieb sich die Handgelenke. Der Kerl konnte ganz schön zupacken.  
„Ich glaube, ich hab Andre und Cengiz verloren.“  
„Hab ich gehört.“  
„Du hast sie nicht vielleicht gesehen? Oder auch gehört?“  
Hardi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Aber ich kann Brammen auch nicht mehr finden. Seit wir durch die Securityidioten getrennt wurden..ich dachte eigentlich, er hätte es auch an ihnen vorbei geschafft, aber..“  
Er zuckte angespannt mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich nach ihm suchen soll. Wo hast du denn deine zwei Konsorten zuletzt gesehen?“  
„Gar nicht so lange her. Wir haben versucht, durch den Haupteingang zu kommen,aber draußen wimmelt es von Sicherheitsmännern. Ich fürchte, sie..“ bei der plötzlich aufkommenden Erinnerung stockte ihm der Atem. „Ich habe blaue Koffer gesehen, massenweise..“  
„Blaue Koffer...?!“  
„Waffen. In den blauen Koffern stecken Schusswaffen, Mann. Und wenn wir das Gebäude verlassen, werden sie uns erschießen!“ Sein inneres Auge blickte längst wieder in den Lauf einer Pistole und von der aufsteigenden Panik ergriffen, krallte er sich in sein eigenes Nachthemd.  
Er verkrampfte sich, um das Zittern zu unterdrücken, wollte nicht mehr so schwach wirken, wie er sich tatsächlich fühlte. Anzusehen war es ihm trotzdem.  
„Das ist doch Bullshit.“ sagte Hardi, nun in viel sanfterem Tonfall als zuvor. „Ohne Erlaubnis vom Doktor dürfen die uns nicht mal 'ne Backpfeife geben, schon vergessen? Wenn überhaupt gibt das nur ein paar Warnschüsse.“  
Das wiederum leuchtete Jan ein. „ Ich hoffe, Dr. Drimeier hält sich zurück.“  
Über ihnen schien der Kampf in die nächste Runde zu gehen. Das Poltern klang, als würde ihnen gleich der gesamte erste Stock auf den Kopf fallen, vom Gebrüll und Getrampel ganz zu schweigen.  
„Erik hat erzählt, dass es in manchen Toiletten auch unvergitterte Fenster gibt.“ sagte Hardi, den Blick ebenso wie Jan sorgenvoll zur Decke gerichtet.  
„Dann nichts wie weg hier. Wird Zeit, dass wir verschwinden.“  
Sie vergeudeten keine weitere Sekunde, sondern tappten zurück ins Halbdunkel des Gangs und folgten diesem bis zur nächsten Toilettentür. Schritte hörten sie auf ihrem Wege von überall her, doch begegneten sie niemandem. Auch das Bad war leer.  
Während Jan so leise wie möglich die Tür hinter sich schloss, besah sich Hardi bereits das Fensterchen.  
„Hm, vergittert ist es nicht. Aber ich seh auch sonst keine Möglichkeit, es zu öffnen. Ich werd dich also hochheben und du schlägst es ein, einverstanden?“  
Jan warf einen verunsicherten Blick zum Glas.  
„Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass sich die Scheibe so einfach einschlagen lassen wird. Zumindest nicht per Hand.“ Suchend schaute er sich um.  
„Außer den Klobürsten seh ich hier aber nichts Loses. Und damit kommen wir erst recht nicht durchs Fenster.“ fasste Hardi zusammen, was Jan eben selbst feststellte. Doch die nächste Idee ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
„Wenn die Schraube unten nicht zu fest sitzt, können wir vielleicht den Wasserhahn abmontieren.“  
Nun war es an Hardi, verwundert zu schauen.  
„Hast du sowas schon mal gemacht?“  
„Nein, aber bei 'nem Kollegen meines Vaters gesehen, als der unser Bad renoviert hat. Sah auch gar nicht so kompliziert aus. Kannst du mal oben den Hahn festhalten?“  
Angesprochener tat, wie ihm geheißen, während Jan sich unters Waschbecken kniete. Er tastete den hinteren Boden ab, bis seine Finger auf die gesuchte Schraube stießen und begann mit der Friemelarbeit.  
„Der hatte damals zwar 'ne Zange, aber ich denke, mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung ist das auch ohne zu schaffen.“  
„Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung lässt sich bestimmt auch 'ne Scheibe einschlagen.“ antwortete Hardi keck, hielt aber weiterhin brav den Hahn fest.  
„Wenn wir das hier nicht abbekommen, ist das auch immer noch Plan B.“  
Nach einigen mühevollen Minuten hielt Hardi jedoch den Hahn und Jan die Schraube zwischen den schmerzenden Fingern.  
Mit diesem Hilfsmittel in der Hand stieg er vor dem Fenster auf Hardis Schultern. Schon hallte der erste Probeschlag von den gekachelten Wänden wider.  
Jan hielt inne.  
„Fuck, ist das laut! Das hören die doch im ganzen Gebäude, wenn wir die Scheibe einschlagen.“  
„Und wenn schon, wenn sie das gehört haben, wissen sie jetzt eh wo wir sind. Also lass uns abhauen, bevor sie hierher kommen, um uns aufzuhalten!“ zischte Hardi ungeduldig hinauf.  
Jan gehorchte der nervösen Stimme unter sich und schlug ein zweites Mal beherzt mit dem Metall auf das Glas. Und ein drittes Mal. Und ein viertes Mal.  
Endlich sprang die Scheibe. Die feinen, anfangs kaum sichtbaren Risse jagten quer durch die gläserne Oberfläche und spalteten sie in unzählige Splitter auf.  
Er vergrößerte den erst faustgroßen Durchbruch immer weiter und schlug zuletzt auch noch die letzten im Rahmen steckenden Scherben aus, damit sie sich beim Durchsteigen nicht den Leib aufreißen würden. Dann zog er sich auf das Fensterbrett und schaute zu seinem Kameraden hinab.  
„Kannst du so hoch springen?“  
Hardi nickte. „Das schaff ich schon. Wenn ich springe, komm ich mit den Händen auf jeden Fall bis zur Fensterbank. Mehr brauche ich nicht, um mich hochzuziehen.“  
„Okay. Lass dir nicht zu lange Zeit, ja? Ich warte auf der anderen Seite auf dich.“  
„Pass bloß auf, dass dich niemand sieht.“  
„Ist gut..“  
Jan duckte sich durch die Öffnung und stieg auf das Fensterbrett an der Außenseite. Dort empfing ihn die Nacht mit dunklen Armen und herbstkühlem Atem. Nur keine Zeit verlieren.  
Der Sprung aus einem Fenster im Erdgeschoss stellte schließlich keine Herausforderung dar.

Jans Rücken verschwand hinter dem Gemäuer. Der Augenblick für Hardi, seinem Leidensgenossen in die Außenwelt zu folgen.  
Er nahm einige Schritte Anlauf, rannte dann auf die geflieste Fensterbrüstung zu, stieß sich so kräftig er konnte vom Boden ab und kam gerade hoch genug, um sich mit den Händen am Sims festzuklammern. Mit einem Ruck zog er sich hinauf und stemmte sich mit den Armen auf die Fensterbank. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür.  
Was sein Herz für einige Schläge aussetzen ließ, war jedoch weder das klackende Geräusch der aufspringenden Tür, noch die harte, unbekannte Stimme, die dem folgte:  
„Warte! Bleib hier oder dein Freund wird dafür büßen müssen.“  
Sondern es war die zweite Stimme, die der ersten sofort widersprach:  
„ Egal was er sagt, sieh zu, dass du wegkommst!“  
Brammens Stimme, direkt hinter ihm. Sie hatten ihn also doch abgefangen.  
Der Drang, sich sofort zurück ins Bad fallen zu lassen und ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen war beinahe nicht zu bändigen. Doch Brammens Anweisung klang ihm noch in den Ohren und ihr nicht zu folgen wäre dumm, das wussten sie beide.  
Hardi zog sich soweit nach oben, dass er – ebenso wie Jan zuvor – auf der in den Raum ragenden Fensterbank hockte. Und dann beging er den Fehler.  
Er drehte sich noch einmal zu seinem Freund um, sah ihn im Türrahmen stehen mit hinter dem Rücken fixierten Armen, festgehalten von einem Fleischberg von Mensch. Der riesige Drecksköter hatte noch einen Kollegen dabei, welchem die harte, drohende Stimme gehörte.  
„Du weißt, dass du ihn im Stich lässt, wenn du jetzt gehst.“  
Brammen schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
„Du lässt niemanden im Stich, wenn du jetzt endlich deinen Arsch bewegst und Hilfe holst.“  
Die Bewegungen schienen ihn Mühe zu kosten. Warum?  
Hardi wusste, dass er gehen musste. Jetzt! Warum zögerte er noch?  
Waren es die blauen Flecken an Brammens Armen? Oder die roten auf seiner Kleidung? Die Spuren an seinem Hals, die wie Würgemale aussahen?  
„Jetzt hau endlich ab!!“  
Hardi schrak zusammen und wandte sich dem Fenster zu, steckte den Kopf hindurch und wollte den Rest folgen lassen. Hilfe holen. Keine weitere Zeit verlieren.  
Da schrie Brammen auf. Keine weitere Zeit verlieren, er musste auf der Stelle fliehen. Doch Brammen schrie. Vor Schmerzen. Er hatte ihn noch nie vor Schmerz schreien gehört.  
Hardi riss den Kopf zurück ins Zimmer und drehte sich um. Sein Freund lag blutend am Boden.  
Und diese Wahnsinnigen wollten nicht damit aufhören, auf ihn einzutreten.  
Von einer bisher nie gekannten Angst gepackt, krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen.  
„Stop! Ihr dürft ihm nicht wehtun! Hört auf!“ Hardis Stimme bebte vor Verzweiflung, als er sie anbrüllte. Die Antwort war kühl und entsetzlich.  
„Doktor Drimeier hat die Erlaubnis zu allen nötigen Mitteln erteilt.“  
Der Köter unterstrich seine Aussage mit einem weiteren, erbarmungslosen Tritt in den am Boden Liegenden. Dieser biss fest die Zähne zusammen, doch der gequälte Laut drang trotzdem bis an Hardis Ohren. Die Patienten waren jetzt offiziell vogelfrei.  
Er konnte nicht gehen.  
„Was machst du denn, du Idiot?! Verschwinde, verdammt nochmal! Geh. Geh! Geh!!“ Brammen riss entsetzt die Augen auf und deutete zurück aufs Fenster, als ob er seinen Freund dadurch hätte umstimmen können.  
„Alle nötigen Mittel sind erlaubt, ja?! Das kann ich auch!“ Hardi sprang zurück in das Gebäude und jagte auf die Köter zu, jede Zelle randgefüllt von blutrünstiger Wut. Die hilflose Angst war binnen Sekunden blankem Hass gewichen und Hass floh nicht, er zerstörte.  
Mit einem Satz sprang er über den Verletzten hinweg und stürzte sich auf den hochgewachsenen Feind. Da war sie, die Kraft der Verzweiflung, und brachte einen Giganten zu Fall. Von der Wucht des Angriffs überrascht fiel der Köter nach hinten und schlug dröhnend mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf. Sollte er sich doch den Schädel brechen, es wäre Hardi nur recht. All der angestaute Zorn der letzten Wochen ging in einem Regen aus Faustschlägen auf das Gesicht des Sicherheitsmannes nieder, noch bevor dessen Kollege es schaffte, Hardi an den Armen von ihm runterzuzerren. Mit einem Arm riss der sich los und schnellte herum, seine Faust knallte auf den Kehlkopf und ließ den zweiten Köter nach Atem ringen. Da legten sich Hände um seinen eigenen Hals und drückten ihm die Luft ab. Hardi packte die kräftigen Hände, doch ihr Griff wurde nur noch fester. Seine Sicht verschwamm, hilflos wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen klappte er den Mund auf und sog Luft ein, die nicht weiter als bis zum Rachen kam. Von vorn traf ihn ein Schlag in der Magengrube, viele weitere folgten, bis Schmerz und Atemnot ihm die Lunge zu verbrennen schienen.  
In diesem Moment brach Brammens Revanche über dem Riesen herein. Der Tritt ins Kreuz ließ diesen taumeln, der ins Genick vor wilden Schmerzen aufschreien. Kaum dass sich der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte, sprang Hardi auf den zweiten Köter zu, der bis eben vor ihm gestanden und auf ihn eingeprügelt hatte. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie heftig die frischen Atemzüge in seinem Brustkorb stachen. Schmerz war egal, wenn man um sein Leben kämpfte. Jeder Sinn fixierte sich auf die Gefahr und schaltete innere und äußere Nebensächlichkeiten aus.  
So hörte auch keiner der beiden Freunde, wie draußen Schüsse niedergingen.


	10. Chapter 10

Andere Etage, andere Toilettenräume, zwei andere Teams, doch mit den selben Zielen. Die berühmte Kraft der Verzweiflung, von Jan und Hardi so sehr gepriesen, lernten in diesem Moment auch Erik, Valentin und Manuel kennen. Mit vereinter Kraft hielten sie die letzte Barrikade aufrecht, die sie vor der prügelwütigen Horde Köter schützte – die Toilettentür.  
„Das ist nicht fair! Ein Kampf drei gegen...gegen..?“ Valle warf Erik einen fragenden Blick zu. Der blies sich die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht und stemmte sich aufs Neue gegen das Kunststoff.  
„Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie viele das mittlerweile sind?!“  
Die unbekannte Anzahl an Gegenspielern warf sich mit einem Rumms gegen die Tür. Sie schnappte kurz auf, wurde durch das Gewicht der drei Männer auf der Innenseite aber sofort wieder zugedrückt, so wie all' die Male zuvor auch.   
„Das hat keinen Zweck..“ keuchte Manuel. „Das läuft so weiter, bis die Securitys Verstärkung holen oder die Tür den Geist aufgibt. Und in beiden Fällen wären wir geliefert.“  
„Okay...schafft ihr das ohne mich?“ fragte Valentin und machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Tür.  
„Gegenfrage: Schaffst du es allein da hoch?“ fragte Manu und machte seinerseits eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Fensterchen.  
„Werden wir sehen.“ Damit stieß sich der Blonde von der Tür ab, eilte zur Fensterbrüstung und sprang an ihr hinauf. Doch auch als er es anschließend mit einigen Schritt Anlauf versuchte, trennten ihn noch mehrere Zentimeter vom Fensterbrett.  
Erik und Manu schauten sich an. „Schaffst du das 'ne Minute alleine?“ fragte erster, doch Angesprochener schubste ihn schon Richtung Valle.  
„Ja ja, aber beeil dich!“  
Kaum bei Valentin angelangt, bugsierte er diesen mit einer Räuberleiter zur Scheibe hinauf.  
„Fuck! Das Ding lässt sich nicht öffnen.“  
„Dann schlag es ein!“  
„Womit denn?!“  
„Ist doch egal, Mann, notfalls mit deinem Schädel! Wir haben keine Zeit!“  
In diesem Augenblick unterbrach sie der aufwallende Lärm von der Tür. Dort brachte Manuel seine gesamte Kraft auf, um diese geschlossen zu halten, doch rutschte er mit den Füßen über die Fliesen und konnte sich nicht am Türrahmen festhalten, ohne zu riskieren, dass ihm durch den Türspalt hindurch der Arm gebrochen wurde. Schon jetzt quetschten sich Hände durch die Öffnung, immer darauf aus, sie zu vergrößern oder sich nach ihm zu strecken.  
„Worauf wartest du eigentlich noch?!“ Manus Stimme überschlug sich fast, dabei hatte Valle in seiner Not längst begonnen, mit der bloßen Faust auf die Scheibe einzuschlagen.  
Eriks Blick pendelte ruhelos zwischen seinen beiden fluchenden Freunden hin und her, ohne dass er selbst etwas tun konnte. Von der anderen Seite der Tür her waren vermehrt Stimmen zu hören, weitere Arme ragten durch den Spalt, als wären sie alle Gliedmaßen einer einzigen, riesenspinnenartigen Kreatur, die sich an der Wand entlang tiefer in den Raum hineinziehen wollte.  
In Manus rauhen Flüchen gingen die dumpfen Geräusche der nicht nachgebenden Scheibe unter.  
„So wird das nie was..“  
Mit einer Hand hielt Valentin sich am Fensterbrett fest, den anderen Arm winkelte er an, spannte ihn an so sehr er konnte, holte aus und ließ ihn auf seinen gläsernen Widersacher krachen. Schmerz schoss seinen Arm entlang bis in die Schulter, doch das Fenster blieb, wie es war.  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!“ Er schrie vor Enttäuschung auf, spannte den Arm erneut und schlug ein weiteres Mal heftig mit dem Ellbogen auf das Glas. Wieder blitzte der Schmerz ihm bis in den Rücken, wieder war die Scheibe unverändert, wieder holte er aus, wieder schlug er zu. Noch während ihm die Wucht des Aufpralls qualvoll bis an die Wirbelsäule kroch, barst die Scheibe und ließ den Arm durch ein scharfkantiges Loch ins Freie stoßen. Das Klirren hetzte den Feind im Flur auf und er warf sich mit neuer Gewalt gegen die Toilettentür, sodass Manu einen ungewollten Satz nach vorne machte. Schnell warf er sich zurück gegen die Tür, doch schob sich schon ein breites Paar Schultern in den Raum.  
Mit der Hand vergrößerte Valle den Durchbruch, bis er sicher war, dass er hindurch passen würde, für den Rest des Glases blieb ihm keine Zeit. Kaum dass er sich auf die Fensterbank gezogen hatte, eilte Erik Manuel zu Hilfe. Doch zu spät, der erste Köter drückte sich in den Raum und stürzte sich auf ihn.  
Erst als Valentin die Arme ausstreckte, um durch das Loch in der Mitte der Scheibe zu kriechen, fielen ihm die vielen blutigen Kratzer rund um seinen Ellbogen auf. Doch er sah über sie hinweg, der zunehmende Tumult im Raum unter ihm bereitete ihm weit größere Sorgen.  
Er zwängte sich bis zum Bauch hindurch. Das Fensterbrett an der Außenseite war klein und er versuchte darauf zu steigen, ohne sofort über den Rand in die Tiefe zu stürzen.  
Gerade als er ein Bein durch den Durchbruch heben wollte, packte ihn eine Hand am Fußgelenk und riss ihn zurück. Er rutschte mit den Knien über das innere Fensterbrett, stemmte die Füße gegen die geflieste Wand und wollte sich wieder hinauf ziehen. Doch sofort griff wieder die Hand nach ihm und versuchte, ihn mit einem Ruck zurück in das Bad zu befördern. Dem gewaltsamen Ziehen konnten seine Arme nicht standhalten. Als sie unter ihm einknickten, fiel er mit dem Oberkörper in den gezackten Scherbenrand, der noch aus dem unteren Fensterrahmen ragte. Gequält keuchte er auf. Wie Haifischzähne bohrten sich die Bruchstücke in sein Fleisch und rissen tiefe Furchen, als der Kerl am unteren Ende erneut an ihm zu ziehen begann.  
Geistesgegenwärtig krallte sich Valentin an der Kante der äußeren Fensterbank fest. So einfach würde er sich an seiner Flucht nicht hindern lassen, auch wenn er sich, solange man ihn festhielt, nicht aus den Scherben würde heben können. Er strampelte mit den Beinen und versuchte, nach dem Köter zu treten, doch die vielen tiefen Stiche in seinem Brustkorb machten jede Bewegung zur Tortur.  
Von den Kachelwänden hallten Kampfgeräusche wider, bestehend aus Gebrüll und zersplitternden Spiegeln, dem Poltern zu Boden gehender Körper und Schlägen, die auf Köpfe trafen.  
Endlich spürte er, wie sich der Griff um seinen Fuß lockerte. Er riss sich los und stemmte sich auf. Das Nachthemd klebte ihm nass an den Wunden, die er unter Qualen aus den gläsernen Dornen hob.  
Rasch zog er auch die Beine durch die Öffnung, um von innen nicht mehr ergreifbar zu sein.  
Er riskierte einen Blick zurück durch den jetzt rot gerahmten Ausstieg. Direkt unter dem Fenster rang Erik einen wahren Hünen von Sicherheitsmann nieder, wohl den, der ihn hatte zurückhalten wollen. Auch Manu stürzte sich gerade auf einen Security, einer lag bewusstlos am Boden, ein weiterer hielt sich seinen blutüberströmten Schädel.  
Valentin wollte zurück.  
Er wollte kämpfen, helfen! Nicht zurück lassen! Doch seine Flucht war alles, wofür seine Freunde gerade ihre Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzten. Würde er jetzt zurück in den Raum springen, wäre er wohl der nächste, der von den beiden Prügel beziehen würde.  
Sein Blick begegnete Eriks, als dessen Widersacher zu Boden ging.  
„Worauf wartest du?! Sieh zu, dass du verschwindest!“  
Valle schluckte. „Ich hole Hilfe. Ihr müsst durchhalten, bis die Hilfe kommt!“  
„Und du musst jetzt gehen! Sonst kommt die Hilfe nie!“  
„Erik...“  
„Ich versprech es dir. Wir werden durchhalten, bis du uns rettest. Aber jetzt geh.“  
Valentin nickte. Ihm war bewusst, wie unsicher dieses Versprechen war. Und deshalb fiel es ihm so unendlich schwer, endlich das Fenstersims loszulassen und in die von Glassplittern glitzernde Dunkelheit zu springen.

Nun hockte er dort in seinem Scherbenhaufen und die Stille der Nacht tat seinen Ohren gut. Der Trubel erbitterter Kämpfe schien hier ferner. Nur die suchend durch die Finsternis zuckenden Lichtpegel dutzender Taschenlampen erinnerten ihn daran, dass er ein Gejagter war.  
Er rappelte sich auf und schlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, dorthin, wo kein Licht die Dunkelheit zerschnitt. Von der Landung schmerzten ihm die Fußgelenke, auch wenn es nur ein Sprung aus dem ersten Stock gewesen war.  
Nach einigen Metern bemerkte er, dass der gepflasterte Untergrund endete und die kurzen, harten Halme eines brachliegenden Feldes in seine Sohlen pieksten. Das beruhigte ihn etwas, denn es stimmte mit dem überein, was er vom Fenster aus über die nähere Umgebung hatte feststellen können. Demnach war das umliegende Gebiet auch nicht umzäunt.  
Im Moment befanden sich die suchenden Köter alle relativ weit weg von ihm und er wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, bevor sie sich wieder in seine Richtung bewegten. Also rannte er los, fort von der Anstalt und auf das weite, leere Feld hinaus. Die Halme stachen im Lauf viel härter in die Sohlen und seine Wunden brannten scharf an der kühlen Luft, doch er bewegte sich so schnell und leise er konnte voran. Um ihn herum blieb es dunkel, also schien ihn niemand ins Auge gefasst zu haben.  
Er kam vor Schreck ins Straucheln als das Geräusch von Schüssen in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Weit, weit hinter ihm, sodass sie wohl nicht ihm galten, aber er wagte es dennoch nicht, zurückzuschauen oder gar langsamer zu werden.  
//Bitte, bitte lass alle Schüsse ins Leere gehen! Bitte lass sie alle leben! Bitte lass alle Schüsse ins Leere gehen und niemanden töten!// Er sandte seine Gedanken als Stoßgebet in den bewölkten Himmel empor, während er rannte, immer weiter rannte, soweit ihn seine Füße trugen.  
Jeder Schuss, der ertönte, klang leiser in seinen Ohren als der vorherige. Und auch als die Erschöpfung ihn langsamer werden ließ, blieb er nicht stehen. Er rannte immer immer weiter - bis ihn ein harter Schlag vor der Brust traf.  
Verschreckt taumelte er zurück, für einen Augenblick blieb ihm die Luft weg. In der Schwärze, die ihn längst komplett in sich aufgenommen hatte, rührte sich nichts.  
„Wer ist da?“ Seine schwache Stimme klang an diesem Ort so fremd und einsam, dass es ihm Angst machte. Weder eine Antwort noch Schritte waren zu hören. Auf seine Frage hin blieb alles regungslos.  
Also ging er vorsichtigen Schrittes wieder los. Er tappte geradeaus, bis er wieder eine Berührung an der Brust spürte, diesmal viel sanfter als zuvor. Als er nach dem Verursacher des Drucks tastete, stießen seine Finger auf ein langes, waagerecht in der Schwebe hängendes Ding mit rauher Oberfläche.  
Er seufzte, halb aus Erleichterung, halb aus Hohn über sich selbst.  
Er war gegen einen Ast gelaufen.  
Auch einen Wald hatte er von einigen Fenstern aus in weiter Ferne sehen können. Aber war er tatsächlich schon so weit gelaufen? Musste er, denn auf dem Feld standen keine vereinzelten Bäume. Er tastete sich vorsichtig an dem Baum vorbei und streckte den Arm aus. Da, der nächste Stamm, Zweige, Äste, Gestrüpp an den Beinen. Das beruhigte ihn.  
Wald bedeutete, dass das Feld hinter ihm lag. Wald bedeutete Schutz. Also stieg er tiefer hinein in das Dickicht und warf erst einen Blick zur Irrenanstalt zurück, als er eingehüllt in Nadeln und Herbstlaub zwischen den hinteren Baumreihen hockte.  
Zwischen den schwarzen Silhouetten der Stämme schimmerten entfernt die Lichter des Sanatoriums. In jeder Etage brannte jetzt Licht, vor dem Gebäude huschten noch immer die Kegel der Taschenlampen über den Boden. Und von der einzigen Straße her, die zum Komplex führte, näherten sich Autoscheinwerfer. Weitere Köter, vermutete Valentin.  
Die Anzahl der grellen, suchenden Flecken schien sich nach und nach zu verdreifachen und zu seinem Schrecken hielten nicht wenige von ihnen auf das Feld zu. Suchtrupps?  
Die Unruhe in seinem Inneren stieg mit jedem Schritt, den sie taten. Und sie blieben nicht stehen und kehrten nicht um. Die ach so sichere Entfernung zerfiel vor seinen Augen.  
Hektisch grub er sich aus seinem Versteck und kehrte den näherkommenden Lichtern den Rücken zu – wenn ihn nur eines davon erfasste, würde das Blau seines Nachthemdes zwischen den sonst herbstlichen Farben leuchten wie ein Signalfeuer. Zeit, dass er verschwand.  
Er steuerte mit ausgestreckten Armen tiefer in den Wald hinein, tastete sich von Stamm zu Stamm und stolperte dabei über jede einzelne Wurzel, die sich auf seinem Pfad befand.  
Wie lange lief er? So lange, wie er zuvor gerannt war? Er verlor sich zunehmend in Gedanken.  
//Als wäre das Feld nur Level eins gewesen. Und das hier...wenn das Level zwei ist, hat der Schwierigkeitsgrad echt unverhältnismäßig stark angezogen..// Wieder brachte ihn eine Wurzel ins Straucheln und er stürzte in das Laub. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand gehört!  
Mucksmäuschenstill blieb er zwischen den abgebrochenen Ästen liegen und lauschte. Aber es klang nicht so, als ob irgendjemand in seiner Nähe wäre. Die ganze Welt schien aus Stille zu bestehen.  
Wie er so am Boden lag, wurde ihm seine eigene Erschöpfung erst richtig bewusst. Vom Wegrennen, von der Kälte und vom Schmerz unzähliger Wunden und Stürze. Und von der Einsamkeit. Alles kostete ihn Kraft.  
Ein letztes Mal rappelte er sich auf und taumelte weiter, bis er mit den Füßen an den Rand einer kleinen Kuhle kam. Sie war nicht mehr als eine flache Aushöhlung zwischen den Wurzeln eines Baumes, an dessen Stamm sich Valentin auf die Knie sinken ließ, in die Mulde krabbelte und sich notdürftig mit Laub bedeckte. Fühlte sich wie ein gutes Versteck an.  
Hier würde er das Ende der Nacht abwarten. Ja, nur abwarten und wachsam in die Stille lauschen. Das nahm er sich vor, noch während er einschlief.


	11. Chapter 11

//Wo bin ich?//  
Der erste Gedanke eines neuen Morgens.  
Er war erwacht von Vogelgezwitscher. Eigenartig, die Welt klang friedvoll.  
Langsam regte er die tauben Gliedmaßen. Klamm fühlten sie sich an und unendlich schwer. Als bestünde jede Muskelfaser aus Blei. Nur sein Bein fühlte sich warm an und puckerte, als schlüge sein Herz darin statt in seiner Brust.  
//Was ist passiert?//  
Er öffnete die Augen, über ihm stahlen sich blasse Sonnenstrahlen durch das Geäst des Waldes und als er sich aufsetzte, tropfte der Morgentau von seinen Haarspitzen.  
Jan war frei.  
Keine Zellenwände um ihn herum, keine Ansage, die sich in seine Träume bohrte um ihn aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, kein Sicherheitsmann neben seinem Bett. Tatsächlich Freiheit. Innerlich fühlte er sich betäubt von dieser Erkenntnis.  
Er saß inmitten dichter, hochgewachsener Sträucher, nicht fern des Feldes, über das er geflohen war. Die Flucht! Das Feld...Schleichend kehrten die Erinnerungen heim in sein erwachendes Gedächtnis.  
Wenn er jetzt aufstünde, könnte er sicherlich das Sanatorium sehen, so nah am Waldrand war er schlussendlich zusammengebrochen. Wenigstens hatte er sich zuvor ein bisschen Blickschutz gesucht. Genug, dass man ihn nicht gefunden hatte.  
Und sein Bein blutete nicht mehr, das war die nächste gute Nachricht, obwohl die Wunde an der Luft noch immer wahnsinnig brannte. Er zog es etwas näher an den Körper und betrachtete den dunkelroten Graben, den die Kugel ihm ins Fleisch geschlagen hatte. Glücklicherweise nur ein Graben und kein Loch oder ein Einschlag. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, er würde sich spaßeshalber als Kriegsveteran feiern lassen.  
Jan ließ ab von seiner Verletzung und krabbelte auf allen Vieren aus dem Versteck. In der Hand hielt er fest umklammert das, was er von den Kötern hatte mitgehen lassen. Das Beutestück konnte er genauso wenig zurücklassen, wie er es gebrauchen konnte. Aber besser, er hatte es bei sich.  
Tiefer in den Wald hinein, das war sein vorläufiges Ziel, denn früher oder später würde das Personal wohl auch den Waldrand unter die Lupe nehmen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht längst durch das Dickicht streifte.  
Nach einigen Metern richtete er sich auf und führte seinen Weg humpelnd fort.  
Wie viele wohl entkommen waren? Oder stand er allein? Er, als Einziger? Nun, sollte das der Fall sein, dann musste das genügen. Man brauchte keine Armee, um Hilfe zu holen.  
Und trotzdem hoffte er, Cengiz und Andre irgendwo zwischen den Baumreihen zu erblicken. Vielleicht hatten sie es doch durch den Haupteingang geschafft. Oder einen anderen Weg gefunden. An einen Baum gestützt blieb er stehen. Und wenn sie es nicht geschafft hatten...  
Plötzlich überkam ihn die ungeheure Angst, sie könnten wütend auf ihn sein. Sauer, weil er nicht stehen geblieben war, nicht bei ihnen geblieben war, sondern weggerannt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich doch so sicher gewesen, dass sie ihm nachlaufen würden!  
Auch Hardi war ihm nicht gefolgt.  
Seiner Angst zum Trotz hatte er so lange wie nur irgend möglich unter dem Fenster verharrt, doch alles was daraus hervorgedrungen war, war der zunehmende Krawall gewesen, der nach und nach die Aufmerksamkeit der Köter auf sich gezogen hatte. Verkehrte Welt, der Lärm war wie eine Motte gewesen, die dutzende kleine Lichter angezogen hatte.  
Spätestens als sich zwischen die wütenden Stimmen auch die von Brammen mischte, ahnte Jan, dass ihre gemeinsame Flucht hier endete. Er konnte nicht zurück und Hardi, der oben überlaut und verzweifelt gegen fremde Stimmen ankämpfte, würde nicht folgen. Nicht ohne Brammen und somit nicht auf diesem Wege.  
Also war Jan losgerannt. Das Risiko, von einem der umherhuschenden Lichtkegel erfasst zu werden, war zu immens. Oder rechtfertigte er sich nur vor sich selbst, weil er auch Hardi und Brammen zurückgelassen hatte?  
Er schluckte. Nahm man ihm seine Flucht übel? Konnte man das?  
Er hätte sie ja selbst beinahe mit dem Leben bezahlt. Im Hier und Jetzt setzte er den Weg in den Wald hinein fort, doch seine Gedanken hingen zwischen den Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht fest und ließen sie in ewiger Schleife Revue passieren:

Als er sich von der Mauer abgestoßen hatte, in diesem Moment, als er fort von den Lichtern und hinein in die Finsternis flüchten wollte, da hatte der Klang seines grauenvollsten Alptraums die Unruhe der Nacht durchdröhnt.  
Die Panik übermannte ihn so schnell und heftig, dass er beinahe an ihr erstickt wäre. Noch bevor sich sein Kopf der Gefahr wirklich bewusst war, schlug sein Herz schon im rasenden Tempo Alarm und trieb seine Beine zur Höchstgeschwindigkeit an.  
Das konnte nicht real sein. Sie durften nicht wirklich auf sie schießen! Doch schon bestätigte der nächste Knall, was Jan nicht wahr haben wollte. Direkt hinter ihm, aber getroffen worden war er nicht. Da sprangen ihm Hardis Worte in den Sinn – das Personal durfte sie nicht verletzen. Warnschüsse! Das konnten nur Warnschüsse sein.  
Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Zwei Köter klebten ihm an den Hacken, einer von ihnen bewaffnet, und brüllten ihm um die Wette unverständliche Befehle zu.  
Der nächste Schuss ging los, Jan sah einen kurzen grellen Blitz, bevor er krachend an seine Ohren drang und geriet vor Schreck ins Straucheln. Nein! Er musste besser auf seine Füße achten. Kaum dass sich die harten Halme in seine Knie bohrten, war er auch schon wieder aufgesprungen und weiter gerannt. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zwang er sich, noch schneller zu laufen, noch etwas zu beschleunigen, er wusste, dass er das konnte. Er würde sich nicht schnappen lassen, auf keinen Fall würde er sich schnappen...  
Wieder krachte es hinter ihm und in der selben Sekunde fräste sich unsagbarer Schmerz durch seine Beinmuskulatur. Der eigene Aufschrei übertönte den Nachhall des Schusses, als er der Länge nach auf der unebenen Erde des Feldes aufschlug. Wie die kleine Flamme eines Feuerzeugs, die binnen Sekunden einen riesigen Waldbrand entfachte, weitete sich der Schmerz mit dem Aufprall auf den gesamten Körper aus. Sein Hals, seine Lungen, sein Magen - alles schien von innen heraus zu glühen. Heiser atmete er ein und war für einen Augenblick unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Sekunden - zäh fließende kleine Ewigkeiten – dauerte es, bevor die Welt nicht mehr Kopf stand und klare Gedanken zuließ.  
Ein kurzer Blick hinab und er wusste, dass ein Entkommen soeben unmöglich gemacht worden war. Auch, wenn sein Bein nicht so schlimm aussah, wie es sich anfühlte. Wie ein weit aufgerissener Reißverschluss, aus dem rote Pampe quoll, in etwa.  
Das Werk eines Warnschusses also. Nun, Jan fühlte sich gewarnt.  
Vorsichtig stand er auf, ganz darauf bedacht, das verletzte Bein nicht zu belasten. Aussichtslos. Selbst ohne Waffe würden sie ihn in kürzester Zeit einholen. Und er wollte weiß Gott nicht riskieren, dass sie noch einmal schossen. Also wandte er sich ihnen mit erhobenen Händen zu.  
Jetzt fühlte er sich nicht mehr panisch, obwohl der eine Köter noch immer auf ihn zielte. Die Einsicht, dass der Fluchtversuch für ihn nun ohne Hoffnung war, erfüllte ihn mit stumpfer Resignation. Und die war noch unerträglicher, als die Schmerzen.  
„Eine falsche Bewegung und ich schieß dir auch ins andere Bein!“  
Jan blieb ruhig stehen und hob die Hände noch etwas höher.  
„Das ist nicht nötig, ich gebe auf! Hören Sie? Ich komme freiwillig mit zurück, nur schießen Sie bitte nicht mehr.“  
Endlich waren die beiden Sicherheitsmänner bei ihm angelangt. Der Bewaffnete nahm seine Pistole runter und packte ihn fest am Arm.  
„Vernünftige Entscheidung..“ murmelte er.  
„Pff, du hast ihn nicht mal richtig erwischt.“, meinte sein Kollege und deutete auf Jans Bein. „Ist nur'n Streifschuss.“  
„Mehr, als ihr mir hättet antun dürfen..“ kam es dem Verwundeten über die Lippen. Lauter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er biss sich auf die vorlaute Zunge und starrte auf seine Füße.  
Aber der Unbewaffnete zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Dann bist du nicht auf dem neuesten Stand der Dinge.“ Mit einem Blick Richtung Straße wandte er sich an seinen Kollegen. „Da kommt ja endlich die Verstärkung. Ich seh zu, dass die die Aufgabenverteilung in den Griff kriegen. Mit dem hier kommst du ja wohl alleine klar?“  
Angesprochener nickte. „Ich komme nach, sobald der Kurze wieder in seiner Zelle sitzt.“  
Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich in Bewegung Richtung Haupteingang und zerrte Jan dabei mühelos hinter sich her. Der konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren und landete beim ungewollten Ausfallschritt auf dem verletzten Bein.  
„Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben, also wimmer nicht so.“  
„Ich hab nicht gewimmert..“ antwortete er matt, musste aber schon beim nächsten Schritt die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht wieder einen Laut von sich zu geben. Jeder Meter begrüßte ihn mit einem Blitz, der sich von seiner Wade bis hinauf in die Hüfte bohrte. Als sie nach qualvollen Minuten endlich beim Gebäude angelangt waren, wollte sich Jan fast tragen lassen. Viel würdeloser, als auf einem Bein zu hüpfen, wäre das auch nicht. Außerdem war hier ohnehin kein anderer, die Patientenfänger hatten sich alle bis an den Rand des Geländes verteilt.  
Wenige Meter vor dem Haupteingang stoppte der Sicherheitsmann auf einmal. Erst war sich Jan nicht im Klaren, warum, doch dann hörte er es auch: ein leises Rascheln hinter der Hausecke, hektische, flache Atemzüge. Jemand, der so geräuschlos wie möglich bleiben wollte und an der Luftnot scheiterte. Widerwilliges nach Atem Ringen.  
„Es nützt nichts, ich kann dich hören! Sei so schlau, wie dein Freund hier und ergib dich freiwillig, dann geschieht dir nichts!“  
Jetzt war auch das Atmen verstummt. Jan hoffte, dass sich - wer auch immer dort gesessen hatte - schnell aus dem Staub gemacht hatte und man ihn deshalb nicht mehr hörte. Denn Luft Anhalten würde den Köter nicht von seiner Spur abbringen.  
Dieser setzte sich nun langsam wieder in Bewegung und steuerte auf die Hausecke zu, Jan dabei nach wie vor hinter sich herziehend.  
„Bist du taub?! Es hat keinen Zweck, wenn du – Hey!!“  
Der in die Ecke Gedrängte war aus seinem Versteck geschossen und suchte sein Heil in blinder Flucht. Zu schnell für Jans Augen, um den Verbündeten in der Dunkelheit erkennen zu können, nur das Blau des Nachthemdes blieb noch auf die größer werdende Entfernung viel zu gut erkennbar.  
Sofort riss der Sicherheitsmann seine Waffe hoch, dass auch durch Jans gemarterten Körper ein heftiger Ruck ging, zielte auf den Fliehenden und brüllte:  
„Stehenbleiben! Zwing mich nicht, auf dich zu schießen!“  
Doch seiner durchdringenden Stimme wurde kein Gehör geschenkt, das Blau verlor sich immer mehr in der Finsternis.  
Der Köter tat ihm ein paar Schritte nach. Jan konnte ihn schnauben hören und als er zu ihm aufschaute, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich der Finger auf den Abzug legte.  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm jemand das frisch angeschossene Bein abreißen. Und im Nachhinein wusste Jan nicht mehr zu sagen, ob er wieder vor Schmerz gewimmert hatte, als er aufgesprungen war und sich mit ganzer Wucht gegen den Arm des Securitys geworfen hatte. Nach dem Krachen des Abschusses hörte er minutenlang nur Fiepen auf den Ohren, aber das war egal. Denn die Kugel bohrte sich in den dunkelblauen Leib des Himmels, statt in den, dessen Flucht damit gerettet war.  
Doch der Überraschungsmoment hatte Jans Übergriff sehr viel effektiver werden lassen, als dieser je erwartet hätte. Überhaupt, wie lose musste der Köter seine Waffe in der Hand gehalten haben, dass sie plötzlich zwischen ihnen auf dem Pflaster lag? Wie heftig konnte er ihn schon gerempelt haben, dass er sie einfach fallen ließ?  
Perplex hatte Jan einen Moment darauf gestarrt, dann war ihm die wahnsinnige Chance in voller Klarheit bewusst geworden. Sein Wärter wirbelte herum und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch Jan entkam mit einem weiteren, ekelhaft schmerzenden Satz, schnellte vor und riss die Waffe an sich.  
Er fuhr herum und richtete sie auf den Köter, der sofort in seiner Bewegung inne hielt.  
Schwer war sie, unerwartet schwer und warm in seinen Händen, doch übte das Gewicht eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus.  
„Was soll das werden?“, sein Gegenüber schnaufte genervt und kam tatsächlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu, „Du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, wie man damit umgeht.“  
Nun war es an Jan, den Finger auf den Abzug zu legen.  
„Das macht es nur umso gefährlicher für dich.“  
Der Köter rollte betont unbeeindruckt mit den Augen, blieb aber, wo er war.  
„Geh zurück, dann schieß ich nicht auf dich.“ Jan schluckte und wich selbst einen Schritt rückwärts..  
Welchen Dienst würde er sich und den anderen Patienten tun, wenn er wenigstens einen dieser Schweinehunde einfach abknallen würde!  
„Geh zurück, hab ich gesagt!“  
Wie viel einfacher würde es die Flucht für seine Freunde machen, wenn er ein bisschen Amok liefe..  
Ganz langsam wich der Sicherheitsmann einen Schritt zurück.  
Nicht nur ihn. Er sollte sie alle einfach der Reihe nach erschießen! Alle, alle die hier arbeiteten, jeden, der sich hier am längeren Hebel glaubte, er sollte ihr Richter sein und sie eines besseren belehren! Und dieser Drecksköter direkt vor ihm, er sollte der Erste sein, an dem das Todesurteil vollstreckt werden würde.  
Der Patientenfänger tat zwei weitere Schritte rückwärts, Jans Hände waren schweißnass und zitterten.  
„Dreh dich um und knie dich hin!“ Seine Stimme klang schon so schroff wie die der Wärter.  
Angesprochener warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu, doch Jans Gesicht ließ keinen Zweifel mehr an seiner Entschlossenheit. Also gehorchte der Feind.  
Er wandte ihm den Rücken zu, ging in die Hocke. Die Gelegenheit war da und Jan zögerte nicht, sie zu ergreifen.  
Kaum dass seine Befehle ausgeführt worden waren, drehte er sich um und rannte mit Schmerzen im Bein und einer Waffe in der Hand davon. Die Gelegenheit zur unmöglich geglaubten Flucht.  
Er wusste doch von allen am besten, dass er nicht morden konnte.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da hatte der Köter Alarm geschlagen und ihm seine Artgenossen hinterhergehetzt. Damit hatte Jan gerechnet und längst die Richtung gewechselt, nicht zum letzten Mal in dieser Nacht. Aber letzten Endes waren es wohl die Fluchtversuche der anderen, deretwegen man seine Verfolgung aufgab. Das und eine unerhörte Portion Glück, die Jan in seinem Kopf als Schicksal bezeichnete. Ihn rettete das Unglück der Zurückgelassenen.  
Wie lange mochte er auf dem Feld umhergeirrt sein, orientierungslos und verwirrt durch seine eigenen Richtungswechsel, bis der Grund unter seinen Füßen schließlich weicher wurde, Gras über seine Knöchel strich und Zweige sein Gesicht streiften. Zu den letzten Metern zwang er sich und erreichte die höheren Sträucher knapp, bevor die Ohnmacht ihn einholte.

Ein Knacken im Gestrüpp riss ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Fortgewischt die Erinnerungen an vergangene Nacht. Er durfte nicht vergessen – er war noch immer auf der Flucht.  
Einen Moment stand er still und lauschte. Dort, hinter dem Dickicht aus jungen Bäumen, raschelte es.  
Auch wenn er es nicht über sich brächte, auf jemanden zu schießen, so konnte er die Pistole doch wenigstens zur Abschreckung vor sich halten. Mit gezückter Waffe näherte er sich dem Blätterwerk, aus dem die Geräusche kamen. Als unter seinen eigenen Füßen Zweige knackten, wurde es dort ganz still.  
Er hielt den Atem an, jetzt war er ganz nah.  
Noch bevor er die grünen Barrikaden durchqueren konnte, sprang das Etwas daraus hervor. Ein fußballgroßer Stein schnellte auf Jans Schädel zu, doch er konnte ihm um Haaresbreite ausweichen. Mit einem dumpfen Knall traf ihn der Stein an der Schulter, er taumelte zurück, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, stolperte über eine Wurzel und fiel rückwärts ins nasse Moos.  
Wo war die Waffe? Er hielt sie nicht mehr in den Händen. Ausgeliefert, so einfach und schnell.  
„Scheiße! Ich dachte, du wärst einer von den Kötern!“  
Als sein Angreifer neben ihm in die Knie ging, riss Jan reflexartig die Arme vor das Gesicht. Doch in der nächsten Sekunde erkannte er ihn -  
„Flo!“  
„Sorry Mann, hab ich dich verletzt?“  
Er befühlte mit knappen Bewegungen seine Schulter.  
„Ich denke, mehr als einen richtig fiesen blauen Fleck hast du nicht fertig gebracht.“  
„Meine Güte, bin ick 'ne Nahkampflusche.“, Flo atmete erleichtert aus und fuhr mit einem Lächeln fort: „Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie verdammt froh ich bin, dich zu sehen!“  
Jan antwortete, indem er sich aufsetzte und ihn an sich drückte.  
„Ich dachte schon, ich wäre der Einzige...“  
„..dabei hast du mir doch gestern höchstpersönlich den Arsch gerettet. Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du den Typen noch los wirst, so wie der dich festgehalten hat.“  
Erst jetzt ließ Jan ihn los und sah ihn an.  
„Das warst du?“  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich zurückgelassen habe.“  
Florians Augen waren voller Reue, doch Jan schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es hätte doch überhaupt nichts genützt, wenn du zurückgekommen wärst und sie uns beide wieder in die Zellen gesteckt hätten. Ich hab ja selbst nicht dran geglaubt, dass ich noch entkomme.“  
Flo zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Waffe, die wenige Meter entfernt im Moos lag.  
„Ist das die...?“  
„Das ist die, mit der auf uns beide geschossen wurde. Und wer weiß, auf wen noch.“  
Flo schnaubte. „Feels like America.“  
Er stand auf, holte sie und wollte sie Jan reichen, als auch dieser sich aufgerappelt hatte. Aber der hob ablehnend die Hände.  
„Du hast doch gesehen, wie ich damit umgehen kann. Wenn ich sie trage, nützt sie uns gar nichts.“  
Florian sah auf die Pistole in seiner Hand.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das bei mir so groß anders ist..“ dann blickte er auf zu Jan. „..aber na gut. Ich werd drauf aufpassen. Auf jeden Fall solltest du mal deine Wunde sauber machen. Weiter drinnen hab ich einen Bach gesehen, da könntest du auch erst mal was trinken.“  
„Klingt gut..“, Jan legte einen Arm um Flos Schultern, sodass der ihn beim Laufen stützen konnte.  
„Wie konntest du eigentlich durch den Haupteingang fliehen? Als Andre, Cengiz und ich es dort versucht haben, hat uns der Bewegungsmelder fürs Licht verraten.“  
„Ich bin nicht durch den Haupteingang geflohen, soweit bin ich gar nicht gekommen. In den Fluren rannten ständig irgendwelche aufgescheuchten Pfleger rum, also hab ich mich im Erdgeschoss versteckt. Hab ein paar von ihren Gesprächen mitbekommen, Alter. Die hatten richtig Angst vor uns. Halten uns für einen Haufen unzurechnungsfähiger Psychopathen. Ernsthaft..“, er unterbrach sich kurz, um dem Verletzten über einige umgefallene Stämme zu helfen. Dann fuhr er fort:  
„Einige wollten sich aus der Gefahrenzone verdrücken und sprachen vom Hintereingang im Personalzimmer. Der ist so gut wie nie abgeschlossen, damit den Pflegern im Notfall ein Fluchtweg offen steht. Also wenn die Irren ausbrechen und frei herumlaufen, so wie gestern. Wir sind ja gewissenlose Mörder, wa? Denen bin ich jedenfalls gefolgt und siehe da! Keine Sau hat's gemerkt, als ich mich durch den Hintereingang verdrückt hab. Am Haupteingang kam ich erst vorbei, als ich zum Feld wollte und da habt ihr mich dann gefunden.“  
„Wenn wir das mit der Tür im Personalzimmer vorher gewusst hätten..“ Jan seufzte resigniert.“ Das hätte alles sehr viel einfacher gemacht.“  
„Auf welchem Weg bist du überhaupt nach draußen gekommen? Ich dachte, du hättest es vorne raus geschafft?“  
Jan überlegte einen Augenblick, wo er beginnen sollte. Schließlich fing er ganz von vorne an, beim Aufspringen der Zellentüren. Denn Zeit für lange Geschichten hatten sie jetzt reichlich.


	12. Chapter 12

„Ich bin nicht wütend, das sollt ihr wissen. Aber ihr habt mich maßlos enttäuscht. Wir sind doch ein Team, ihr und ich, wir arbeiten alle gemeinsam. Denn gegen eure kranken Geister kommen wir nur zusammen an. Alleine schafft ihr es nicht! Ihr könnt euch nicht selbst heilen, ihr braucht mich! Ihr braucht uns! Ihr braucht diese Einrichtung. Ich dachte, das hättet ihr begriffen. Oh ich habe darauf vertraut, dass ihr stark genug wärt, um das zu erkennen. Aber statt mit mir den Kampf gegen die Krankheit anzutreten, lauft ihr weg wie ein Haufen naiver Feiglinge! Ja, genau das seid ihr, naiv und feige. Glaubt ihr ernsthaft, ihr werdet gesund, wenn ihr eure Defekte leugnet und mich zum Bösen erklärt?! Ihr könnt euch vor eurer Krankheit nicht verstecken! Und wenn ihr nicht kämpft, werdet ihr untergehen.“  
Dr. Drimeier nickte entschieden, als wolle er sich selbst zustimmen, während er seine Worte wirken ließ und musterte die in Reih' und Glied stehenden Patienten. Es waren sechs Elendsgestalten, denen die ungeheure Last der Erschöpfung den Rücken krumm bog, mit leeren Blicken und hängenden Köpfen. Die gebrochene Armee der Gescheiterten.  
„Ihr armen, armen, hilflosen Idioten. Warum versucht ihr, vor der Hand zu fliehen, die euch aufhelfen will? Hört auf, euch einzureden, ICH sei der Feind, nur weil ihr nicht wahrhaben wollt, dass die Gefahr in euren Köpfen sitzt! Ich weiß, ich weiß, ihr habt Angst, denn der Gegner ist stark, aber ihr seid doch nicht allein! Ich bin bei euch! Und ich werde nicht ruhen, bevor ich nicht jeden Einzelnen von euch zu seiner Genesung gezwungen habe.“  
Das Versprechen des Anstaltsleiters kam einer Drohung gleich, doch die Patienten blieben still. Warum aufbegehren, jetzt, da an den Wänden entlang ein Köter neben dem anderen stand, Schulter an Schulter als Inbegriff der stummen Bedrohung? Cengiz hatte versucht, sie zu zählen, als man ihn und seine Leidensgenossen in jenen Raum geführt hatte, aber er war nicht weiter als 23 gekommen, bevor ihn das Erscheinen des Leiters abgelenkt hatte.  
Nein, Widerstand brächte jetzt nur noch zwecklose Schmerzen. Sie konnten nichts tun, nur warten. Ausharren und möglichst überleben.  
Die Kunstpause zog sich elendig in die Länge.  
//Was für ein theatralisches Arschloch.// ging es Cengiz durch den Kopf. Körperlich ging es ihm vergleichsweise gut. Andre, der neben ihm stand, war seit ihrer Gefangennahme am Haupteingang erschreckend schwach auf den Beinen und die vier Lets Player hatte man grün und blau geprügelt. Dabei hatten sie ihre Schlachten beeindruckend geschlagen – bis das Sicherheitspersonal Verstärkung bekommen hatte.  
„Wenn ihr nicht von euch heraus bereit seid, anzuerkennen, wie gut man sich hier um euch kümmert, muss ich euch wohl andere Gründe geben, um von einer weiteren Flucht abzusehen.  
Ihr wisst, dass euer Verrat an mir nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben darf. Aber ich will ehrlich zu euch sein – es fällt mir schwer, eine angemessene Bestrafung festzulegen. In solch einem Härtefall bedarf das einer besonders gründlichen Überlegung. Und die Zeit werde ich mir nehmen.  
Ich werde mich in mein Büro zurückziehen. Ihr werdet hier solange warten, bis ich mich entschieden habe. Ohne eine Erlaubnis werdet ihr euch keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Geredet wird auch nicht. Ihr wartet hier stillstehend und leise, als Wiedergutmachung für den ganzen Tumult, den ihr gestern veranstaltet habt. Es liegt in eurem eigenen Interesse, euch an diese Anweisungen zu halten.“  
Der Doktor wandte sich von ihnen ab und verließ mit einigen Pflegern im Gefolge den Raum. Die Köter aber blieben, wo sie waren, ebenso regungslos wie die Patienten in ihrer Mitte.

Stehen konnte zu einer der anstrengendsten Übungen der Welt werden, wenn man seine Haltung nicht verändern durfte. Das stellte Cengiz schon nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde fest, als ihm der Schmerz aus den Beinen langsam bis in den Rücken hinauf kroch. In seinen Füßen kribbelte es, als wollten sie ihm einschlafen und er hätte viel dafür gegeben, sich endlich setzen zu dürfen. Aber der Arzt ließ sich nicht blicken.  
Wahrscheinlich saß er gar nicht in seinem Büro und grübelte, sondern beobachtete sie von irgendwoher. Wahrscheinlich war das hier ihre Strafe. Oder eine Art Test.  
Zugegeben, Kameras konnte Cengiz nicht sehen, zumindest nicht in seinem Blickfeld. Aber was wusste er schon davon, was hinter seinem Rücken vor sich ging, wenn er den Kopf nicht einmal zu seinen Freunden wenden durfte. Ob es ihnen genauso erging wie ihm? Oder war er einfach überempfindlich? Wirkte er von außen auch so ruhig, wie sie auf ihn?  
Ganz unauffällig verlagerte er das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Die Anstrengung zog sich seine Wirbelsäule hinauf bis in die Schultern und hinterließ ihre Spur aus Schmerzen.  
Noch eine halbe Stunde verstrich, jedenfalls nach seinem Empfinden. Vielleicht waren es auch nur 15 Minuten. Oder zehn. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinem Zeitgefühl noch trauen konnte.  
//Ein Mal „hinlegen“ zum Mitnehmen bitte. Oder „setzen“. Oder wenigstens „strecken“.// Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Um ihnen eine Bahn zu geben, begann er, die eigenen Atemzüge zu zählen. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen,...  
13 Mal ein und aus, bis ein dumpfer Knall seine Atmung aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Reflexartig wandte er sich um und sah Andre zu seinen Füßen liegen.  
„Alter! Bist du okay?!“ Er ließ sich neben seinem Kumpel auf die Knie sinken, drehte ihn auf den Rücken, rüttelte an seinen Schultern. Doch er reagierte nicht.  
„Atmet er noch?“ Auch Erik hockte neben dem Gestürzten, die besorgten Blicke aller anderen waren auf sie gerichtet. Schnell überprüfte er Puls und Atmung.  
„Okay, okay, was tut man als erstes bei Bewusstlosigkeit??“ Erik durchforstete sein Gedächtnis, aber Cengiz kam ihm zu vor.  
„Stabile Seitenlage?“  
„Ja, stabile Seitenlage. Besser, du drehst ihn zu dir rum, bei mir...“  
Mit einem Ruck wurde er vom Ohnmächtigen weggezogen.  
„Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, wer ihr seid?! Zurück auf eure Position!“ Der Wärter, der Erik fast zu Fall gebracht hatte, stieß nun auch Cengiz von Andre weg.  
„Sag mal, tickt ihr noch ganz richtig?! Ihr seht doch, dass er Hilfe braucht!“ fuhr Brammen dazwischen.  
„Aber ganz sicher nicht von euch! Ohne Erlaubnis habt ihr keinen Finger zu rühren!“  
Weitere Sicherheitsmänner nährten sich ihnen.  
„Von wem denn dann?! Ihr hättet ihn da doch einfach liegen gelassen!“ Bevor er ausfällig werden konnte, wurde er von seinem Pietsmiet-Kollegen unterbrochen.  
„Brammen...Ich glaube, der macht's auch nicht mehr lang.“  
Angesprochener drehte sich zu Hardi, der links neben ihm das Ende der Reihe bildete, aber der schaute direkt an ihm vorbei zu Manuel. Der stand auf der anderen Seite neben ihm und hatte bisher keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben. Jetzt erst fiel Brammen auf, dass er leicht schwankte und um jeden Atemzug zu kämpfen schien.  
„Geht's Manu? Hältst du noch durch?“  
„Ich...fühl mich nicht so gut.“ Die Antwort war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen. Mit einer zitternden Hand versuchte er, sich den Schweiß von den geschlossenen Augenlidern zu wischen, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne. Für einen kurzen Moment stand er ganz still. Dann knickten seine Beine unter ihm ein.  
Schnell packte ihn Brammen am Arm, bevor auch er auf dem Boden aufschlug und ließ ihn vorsichtig sinken.  
Schon standen neben ihm zwei Köter.  
„Lass ihn los. Jeder Verstoß gegen..“  
„Halt die Schnauze.“  
Der Köter schnaubte und begann von Neuem.  
„Jede Frechheit und jeder Verstoß gegen die Anweisungen wird dokumentiert und dem Leiter mitgeteilt. Ihr macht es nur schlimmer.“  
„Dann dokumentier dir schon mal die nächste Frechheit.“ antwortete Brammen ohne aufzuschauen und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. Er rechnete mit einem Tritt, aber tatsächlich gab der Sicherheitsmann nur ein Zeichen an einen Kollegen, der mit Zettel und Stift neben der Tür stand und sich Notizen machte.  
Ehe er sich versah, packten ihn jedoch zwei andere Köter an den Armen und zogen ihn von Manu weg. Er versuchte, sich aus dem festen Griff zu winden, doch der Blick zu Erik und Cengiz beraubte ihn jeder Illusion. Sie waren mittlerweile von je drei Sicherheitsmännern gebändigt worden, während zwischen ihnen noch immer ohnmächtig Andre lag. Also gab er widerwillig die Gegenwehr auf und knurrte stattdessen:  
„Seht ihr denn nicht, dass sie einen Arzt brauchen?! Verdammt, jeder von uns braucht einen!“  
„Komisch, letzte Nacht seid ihr noch alle vor dem Arzt davon gelaufen.“  
Da öffnete sich die Tür und alles erstarrte. Doch statt des Leiters betrat eine Hand voll Pfleger, ausgerüstet mit zwei Tragen, den Raum.  
„Seht ihr. Wenn ihr nicht so viel Zeit damit verschwenden würdet, euch zu widersetzen, hättet ihr vielleicht mitgeschnitten, dass längst nach den Pflegern geschickt worden ist.“  
Cengiz schaute beunruhigt zu den anderen, deren Gesichtern genau das Misstrauen abzulesen war, das auch er fühlte. Mit Unbehagen beobachteten sie, wie man die Bewusstlosen auf die Tragen bugsierte und abtransportierte.  
„Was macht ihr mit ihnen? Wo werden sie hingebracht?“ Erik fragte den Letzten aus dem Pflegertrott, der sich geduldig zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Was glaubst du wohl, Erik? Wir sorgen dafür, dass sie nicht sterben. Oder willst du nicht, dass wir deinen Freunden helfen? Vertrau mir, je besser ihr euch hier benehmt, desto besser kümmern wir uns um die beiden Schwächlichen.“ Als keine Antwort folgte, lächelte der Pfleger, eilte den Tragen nach und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Ihr habt ihn gehört! Mit jedem Ärger, den ihr macht, schadet ihr nur den beiden im Krankenzimmer.“ fasste einer der Köter zusammen und Brammen war sich sicher, ein selbstzufriedenes Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen.

912 Atemzüge später war es nur noch der Gedanke an Andre und Manuel, der Cengiz davon abhielt, sich einfach auf den Boden zu setzen. Die Köter fürchtete er nicht mehr.  
Denn, so war ihm aufgefallen, als sie sich ihnen widersetzt hatten, waren sie weder mit Waffen, noch mit Schlägen oder Tritten zurechtgewiesen worden. Scheinbar war die Erlaubnis zur Gewalt wieder eingeschränkt worden. Zur offenen, physischen Gewalt, wohlgemerkt.  
Bei Atemzug 930 geschah schließlich das, womit schon keiner mehr gerechnet hatte. Der Anstaltsleiter betrat den Raum.  
Er brauchte kein Wort zu sagen, um sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der verbliebenen vier Patienten auf sich zu ziehen. Und das wusste er. Schon fast gemächlich kam er auf die Wartenden zu und überlegte noch mit gespielter Gründlichkeit, wie er mit seiner Verkündung wohl am besten beginnen sollte.  
„Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, kann man euch nicht einmal darum bitten, auf mich zu warten, ohne dass ihr irgendwelche Mätzchen veranstaltet.“ er seufzte schon beinahe betrübt.  
„Anfangs hatte ich geplant, euch dafür in die Isolationszellen zu setzen. Einen nach dem anderen, für jeden Widerspruch eine Stunde. Und anschließend hätte ich euch auf die Strafräume aufgeteilt, gemäß den Rollen, die ihr beim Fluchtversuch gespielt habt. Lange, lange Einsamkeit, das rote Mal, Stubenarrest, keine Nahrung für die Zeit der Bestrafung. Ja, ich habe mir viel durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, wie der Vollzug am besten stattzufinden habe, desto mehr wurde mir bewusst...“ ,er ließ seinen Blick abschätzend über die Reihe gleiten,“ ...dass ich euch nicht mehr bestrafen kann.  
Euer Fluchtversuch stellte eine solche Enttäuschung für mich dar, dass ich meine heiligsten Prinzipien darüber beinahe vergessen hätte.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken, bin ich davon ausgegangen, ihr hättet euch aus freien Stücken gegen mich entschieden. Ich dachte, ihr hättet mich freiwillig verraten. In diesem Fall hätte ich euch zur Abschreckung bestrafen müssen, gewiss. Doch während ihr hier auf mich gewartet habt, konnte ich mich wieder besinnen, mit was für Menschen ich es zu tun habe. So etwas wie ein freier Wille besteht bei euresgleichen nicht mehr. Jede Handlung wird durch die Krankheit in euren Köpfen fernbestimmt, sie ist es, die euch paranoid und misstrauisch macht, sie zwingt euch zum Verrat. Bestrafen könnte ich euch nur, wenn ihr euch willentlich dazu entschieden hättet, mich zu hintergehen. Aber das habt ihr nicht, ihr könnt nichts dafür. Die Flucht war kein Ausdruck für eure Rebellion, sondern dafür, dass ich mit den bisherigen Therapien nichts erreicht habe. Ich darf euch weder für meinen Misserfolg, noch für eure Krankheit bestrafen, nein, ich muss euch von ihr erretten!  
Nicht ihr müsst gebändigt werden, sondern die Fehler in eurem Kopf. Die bisherigen therapeutischen Sitzungen haben nur ihre Wirkung verfehlt, weil die Krankheit, der Parasit in euren Hirnen, seine Schutzschilde hochgefahren hat. Er hat sich in euch eingenistet und natürlich wehrt er sich gegen seine Austreibung. Aber ich werde euch nicht aufgeben, keinen einzigen von euch! Ich werde eure Rettung sein!“ Die Stimme des Anstaltsleiters schwoll an, als trüge er eine düstere Sieges-Ode vor, dunkel und immer lauter. Dabei durchbrachen seine Emotionen nicht die kühle Gelassenheit seiner Erscheinung. Nur die Stimme trug in sich die Kampfansage an einen nicht vorhandenen Feind.  
„Der Fluchtversuch zeigte mir, dass die Krankheit mehr Macht über euch hat, als ich zuerst annahm. Zu euch werde ich erst therapeutischen Zugang finden, wenn ihre Schutzschilde runtergefahren sind. Das wird von allein nicht passieren, gutes Zureden wäre da vertane Zeit. Aber! Ich kann sie zwingen, indem ich ihr eine pharmazeutische Leine anlege.“ Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und Cengiz war gewollt, vor ihm zurückzuweichen.  
„Wenn ihr erst mal durch die Medikamente offen für meine Worte seid, kann ich die Krankheit von innen heraus behandeln. Versteht ihr das? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Schaut, ich betäube den kranken Teil, der den gesunden Teil abschirmt. Dadurch habe ich Zugang zum gesunden und kann in diesen meine Worte pflanzen. Heilende Worte, die diesen dazu ermöglichen, den kranken zu zerstören. Also doch - euer Geist wird sich selbst heilen können! Mit meinen Worten. Habt ihr es jetzt verstanden?“  
„Wenn die Medikamente vorübergehend die Krankheit ausschalten können – warum geben Sie uns nicht einfach den Stoff und schicken uns nach Hause?“ fragte Hardi.  
Wieder lächelte der Anstaltsleiter für einen kurzen Moment.  
„Aber Denis, was wäre ich denn für ein Arzt, wenn ich nur die Symptome behandeln würde und nicht die Ursache? Außerdem könnten die Medikamente einige Nebenwirkungen haben, die euch eventuell dazu verleiten, sie eigenhändig abzusetzen. Und dann steht ihr wieder da, untherapierbar mit demselben Defekt im Kopf wie zuvor. So wärt ihr für die Gesellschaft eine unzumutbare Gefahr. Das könnte ich nicht verantworten. Nein, wenn ich keinen Zugang zu euer Selbst finde, müsst ihr wohl oder übel hier in der Klinik bleiben. Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?“  
Nun blieben die Patienten stumm. Wie eine Reihe getadelter Schüler standen sie da, die nur darauf warteten, endlich auf ihre Plätze zurückgeschickt zu werden.  
„Es wird ein, zwei Tage dauern, bevor die beorderten Medikamente hier sind. Nutzt die Zeit, um euch von eurem kleinen Abenteuer zu erholen. Ihr könnt wieder in eure Zimmer.“  
Er nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu und verschwand in den Flur.  
„Also, hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Wir werden nicht bestraft für die Flucht?“ fragte Cengiz, kaum dass der Anstaltsleiter den Raum verlassen hatte, und schaute ungläubig zu den anderen. Langsam und taumelnd auf den schmerzenden Füßen begaben auch sie sich zum Ausgang - natürlich dicht gefolgt von ihrer persönlichen Leibgarde.  
„Nein, werden wir nicht. Aber er therapiert uns mit Drogen weiter. Und ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist.“ antwortete Erik müde. Auch er war beunruhigend blass im Gesicht.  
„Pff als was würdet ihr denn die letzten Stunden bezeichnen, wenn nicht als Strafe?!“ meldete sich nun Hardi zu Wort und Erik fragte sich, woher er die Energie nahm, jetzt noch so gereizt zu sein. Er selbst fühlte sich nur resigniert, zu müde zur Wut. Und jeder Schritt schien ihm Lebenskraft auszusaugen.  
Brammen schrak zusammen, als er ihn plötzlich an der Schulter packte.  
„Alter, was soll das denn?!“  
„Tschuldige, mir ist nur..so verdammt schwindlig.“ Mit der anderen Hand suchte er die Wand, um sich auch dort abzustützen, doch er tastete ins Leere. Sie war noch zu weit entfernt und als er sich zu ihr beugte, geriet er beängstigend ins Wanken.  
„Schon gut, schon gut, halt dich fest!“ Schnell legte Brammen einen Arm um den Bärtigen. „Setz dich erst mal..“  
„Aber Rumlungern ist doch in den Gängen verboten..“ antwortete Erik mit dem erschöpftesten Lächeln, dass Brammen je gesehen hatte.  
„Red keinen Scheiß! Dann sollen sie halt kommen und dich in deine Zelle tragen.“  
Doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bring mich einfach schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der ist am nächsten.“  
„Du hast ihn gehört“, Hardi legte sich Eriks zweiten Arm um die Schultern und bewegte den Trupp langsam zum Weiterlaufen.  
„Ich glaube einfach, dass die paar Schritte bis zum Saal weniger anstrengend sind, als wieder eine Diskussion mit diesen Scheißkötern anzufangen.“  
Brammen nickte. Ein paar Schritte vor ihnen lief Cengiz, hielt ihnen erst die Tür zum nächsten Gangabschnitt und dann die zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Letzte war normalerweise nur nachts geschlossen, aber ihr Fluchtversuch hatte die ein oder andere Alltäglichkeit hier in der Psychiatrie aus den Fugen gebracht. Das fand Erik tröstlich. War es doch Beweis dafür, dass nicht alles nur ein hoffnungsvoller Traum gewesen war.  
Während sich an der Wand acht Männer vom Sicherheitsdienst aufreihten, ließen sich die vier schwer auf zwei Bänke des Gemeinschaftsraums sinken.  
„Ich werde einfach die nächsten 300 Jahre schlafen.“ sagte Erik und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich, nahe dran, tatsächlich einfach wegzudösen. Nur noch einen letzten Gedanken äußerte Brammen, bevor sie alle in todmüdes Schweigen verfielen.  
„Oh ja, das wäre schön. Dann wachst du auf und die Psychiatrie wäre nur noch eine Ruine..“


	13. Chapter 13

Jan war der Erste gewesen, der es blau durch das Dickicht hatte schimmern sehen. Die unnatürlich grelle Farbe zwischen all' den Brauntönen des Waldes hatte ihn aus dem monotonen Trott ihrer Wanderung gerissen, sodass er unwillkürlich stehen geblieben war. Verwundert war Florians Blick Jans ausgestrecktem Arm gefolgt und sofort auf die leuchtenden Flecken gestoßen. Sie hatten sich angesehen. Die Farbe war ihnen nur allzu bekannt.  
So schnell es ihnen bei Jans Verletzung möglich gewesen war, waren sie zu der Stelle geeilt, von der das Leuchten herrührte. Und jetzt lag er vor ihnen, der junge Mann im strahlend blauen Nachthemd.  
Valentins regungsloses Gesicht war so bleich, dass ihnen flau im Magen wurde. Wie dunkel dagegen seine Lippen wirkten! Wäre es ein Gemälde und nicht die Realität, es hätte auf eine bizarre Art und Weise wunderschön sein können. Ein Blaubeermund umrahmt von zartem Weiß.  
„Kannst du alleine stehen?“ flüsterte Flo, der ihn bisher wegen seines Streifschusses gestützt hatte und als Jan nickte, ließ er ihn los. Dann kniete er sich neben den mit Laub Bedeckten, suchte in dessen Zügen vergeblich nach einem Lebenszeichen und konnte schließlich nicht mehr, als hilflos nach seiner Hand zu greifen.  
„Sag mir, dass er nicht tot ist.“  
Auch Jan kamen die Worte nur leise über die Lippen, vielleicht zu leise, denn Flo antwortete nicht.  
Also hockte er sich dicht neben ihn.  
„Ist...ist er...?“  
„Seine Hand ist eiskalt. Und ich kann keinen Puls finden.“ presste Florian hervor, ohne ihn anzusehen. //Oh und wenn das doch nur alles wäre..// ging es Jan durch den Kopf, als er die großen, dunkel verkrusteten Flecken an Valentins Oberkörper betrachtete. Als hätte man ihm ein Mal quer den Leib aufgeschlitzt. Von den zahlreichen Schnitten an den Armen ganz zu schweigen.  
//Wenn das nicht die Köter waren...Verdammt! Und ich kriege es nicht mal gebacken, auf einen Einzigen von denen zu schießen. Während die zu sowas fähig sind...// Er hörte das leise Rascheln, als Valles Hand zurück ins Laub fiel. Und trotzdem schrak er zusammen, als Flo in einer plötzlichen Bewegung den Regungslosen an den Schultern packte und schrie.  
„Verdammte Scheiße, Valle! Du bist doch nicht da raus gekommen, um jetzt hier zu krepieren!!“  
„Flo...“, Jan griff nach seinem Unterarm, „..du bist zu laut, wenn die Köter in der Nähe...“  
„Ach, lass mich!“ er befreite sich mit einem Ruck, stieß ihn von sich und funkelte ihn an. Doch Jan wusste, dass die Wut nur Oberfläche war, unter der sich schwer und lähmend die Fassungslosigkeit verbarg. Denn auch er fühlte sie - Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass tatsächlich einer von ihnen gestorben sein sollte.  
Noch immer starrte Flo ihn an, doch der Zorn wich schnell der Verbitterung.  
„Tut mir leid...du hast ja recht.“ brachte er schließlich hervor. Er schluckte schwer, so schwer und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Jan setzte sich wieder auf und strich ihm sachte über den Rücken.  
„Vie...vielleicht hab ich es auch falsch gemacht. Vielleicht hab ich den Puls an der falschen Stelle gesucht oder...oder meine Finger sind zu taub, um überhaupt noch einen Puls zu fühlen..“  
Flo beugte sich vor und legte den Kopf auf Valles Brustkorb.  
„...oder sein Herzschlag ist einfach sehr schwach..“ ergänzte Jan zum Sammelsurium der kleinen Hoffnungen. Dann schwieg er, um nicht zu übertönen, was sie beide so sehr zu hören hofften. Vom gespannten Warten pochte sein eigenes Herz so schnell, als wollte es für Valentins mitschlagen, doch Florians Miene erhellte sich nicht.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, doch Jan ließ den Kopf rasch wieder sinken. Flo musterte ihn abwesend, während er lauschte. Wie müde er aussah, wie abgekämpft und traurig. Jeden Meter, den er zurückgelegt hatte, sah man ihm an. Das war also Freiheit.  
Er wusste, dass sie bald weiter mussten. Der Dreck musste genauso dringend aus Jans Wunde, wie ihre Freunde aus der Psychiatrie. Doch er wollte den Kopf nicht heben, bevor er nicht Valentins Herz schlagen gehört hatte.  
Flo machte die Augen zu, konzentrierte sich und hörte alles um sich her – Vögel, die gen Süden flogen, den Wind in den Bäumen, seinen eigenen Atem und das Rascheln seiner Kleidung, als Jan ihm wieder die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Wenigstens war er nicht allein.  
Der Blutgeruch kroch ihm bei geschlossenen Augen so intensiv in die Nase, dass er husten musste. Also schaute er auf, suchte den Blick seines Kumpanen, dessen Hand ihm über den Rücken strich. Doch der nestelte am Saum seines Nachthemdes herum und starrte betrübt ins grünbraune Dickicht. Einen Moment lang stutzte Flo, was an diesem Bild nicht stimmte, doch dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und alles in ihm zog sich zusammen.  
Jan hatte beide Hände am Nachthemd.  
„Wie lieb von dir, dass du dich ein bisschen zu mir gelegt hast.“  
Die Stimme war so brüchig, dass sie kaum zu hören war, doch das Brummen an Florians Ohr bewies ihm, dass sie aus der Kehle des Menschen unter ihm stammte.  
„Valle!“ der Ausruf der beiden kam wie aus einem Mund. Binnen Sekunden lag statt des Stoffsaums Valentins Hand zwischen Jans Fingern und wurde fest gedrückt. Im selben Augenblick hatte Flo den Kopf gehoben und zu dem schneeweißen Gesicht aufgeschaut. Die Augenlider waren noch immer geschlossen, doch auf den Lippen deutete sich ein Lächeln an. Der von Erschöpfung zur Ruine geschlagene Versuch eines Lächelns, wenn man es genau nahm, doch so oder so war es ein Lebenszeichen, das Flo vor Dankbarkeit am liebsten geküsst hätte. Stattdessen presste er wieder den Kopf gegen die Brust.  
„Warum zum Teufel kann ich dein Herz nicht hören?!“  
„Entweder ist er untot oder du taub.“ meinte Jan und lachte vor Erleichterung laut auf. Auch Valentin lachte leicht – er lachte! Er lebte! Das hörte Flo jetzt ohne jeden Zweifel und setzte sich wieder auf.  
„Du hast mich durchschaut, ich bin Patient Zero.“ sagte Valle mit schwacher Stimme, aber breitem Grinsen. Unter größter Anstrengung öffnete er einen Spalt breit die umschatteten Augen. „Ich fürchte, jetzt müsst ihr mich töten.“  
„Wie gut, dass wir 'ne Knarre dabei haben.“ antwortete Flo und nun grinste auch er. Valle lebte. Der Gedanke wiederholte sich sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf. Aber natürlich lebte er. Wie hatte er ihn so schnell für tot erklären können? Flo wusste sich nicht zu helfen. „Ohne Kopfschuss geht da nix mehr bei dir.“  
Valle drehte den Kopf leicht in Jans Richtung.  
„Wo habt ihr die denn her?“  
„Den Kötern abgezogen. Bei der Flucht haben sie damit auf uns geballert.“ antwortete Jan.  
„Ich hab die Schüsse gehört..Ist jemand verletzt worden? Wo sind die anderen? Hat es noch jemand geschafft?“  
„Jan hat'n Streifschuss an'ner Wade abbekommen, sieht richtig übel aus. Und ob es noch jemand geschafft hat, weiß ich nicht. Bis jetzt hab ich nur ihn und dich gefunden.“  
„...Fuck.“ Valle schloss die Augen wieder. „Na ja....wenigstens sind wir drei frei. Wir können Hilfe holen..“  
„Richtig. Vorausgesetzt, du bequemst dich mal aus deinem Laubhaufen.“ Jan griff unter Valentins Schulter und half ihm dabei, sich aufzusetzen. Kaum in aufrechter Haltung, vergrub der das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte gequält.  
„Geht's?“  
„....Alter, ich fühl mich, als würd' ich Karussell fahren..“  
„Das wird bestimmt gleich wieder.“ versicherte ihm Flo, warf aber Jan einen sorgenvollen Blick zu. Auch ihm war nicht entgangen, wie Valle zitterte.  
„Wer hat dich überhaupt so übel zugerichtet?“  
Angesprochener brauchte noch einen Moment, um sich von der Lageveränderung zu erholen, bevor er ihnen kurz seine äußerst schmerzhafte Flucht durchs Fenster zusammenfasste.  
„Wenn du hier in dem Dreckloch gepennt hast, solltest du dir auf jeden Fall auch deine Wunden waschen. Flo weiß, wo ein Bach ist. Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg dorthin, als wir dich gefunden haben.“  
„Okay, klingt vernünftig.“  
„...kannst du aufstehen?“ Flo bezweifelte das, konnte Valle vor Erschöpfung doch nicht einmal geradeaus gucken, ohne zu blinzeln, als würde er in die Sonne schauen. Aber der wollte, statt zu antworten, sofort seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen und kam fix auf die Beine.  
Nur, um eine Sekunde später neben der Mulde zu stürzen.  
„Gleich. Gleich steh ich auf. Sobald das Karussell angehalten hat.“ murmelte er und hielt sich wieder eine Hand vor die Augen.  
„Schon gut, wir sind weit genug von der Anstalt weg. Ein bisschen Zeit haben wir.“ sagte Jan in der Hoffnung, die anderen beiden wüssten genau so gut wie er, dass das nicht stimmte.  
Scheinbar taten sie es, denn kaum eine Minute später war der Blonde wieder auf den Beinen. Was nur dadurch möglich war, dass er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Florian klammerte und dieser stützend die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte. Eigentlich war die Situation zu bitter, um darüber zu lachen, aber Jan konnte nicht anders. Tadelnd stemmte er die Hände in die Seiten und meinte:  
„Es gildet nicht, wenn Flo dich trägt!“  
„Meine Füße berühren doch den Boden!“ antwortete Valentin so beleidigt, dass auch Flo zu lachen anfing.  
„Is' schon okay, er wiegt ja nichts.“  
Langsam ließ ihn Valentin mit einer Hand los, sodass er nur noch einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt hatte und Flo tat es ihm gleich. Dem Taumel zum Trotz machte er eine ausladende Geste und kommentierte seinen Erfolg triumphierend mit „Tadaa!“, woraufhin Jan begeistert Beifall klatschte.  
„Zum Glück seid ihr keine Spinner.“ grinste Flo, bevor er ernster hinzufügte: „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, euch beide zu stützen.“  
Jan nickte. „Nicht so schlimm. Ich bin mit der Verletzung schon vor den Kötern weggerannt, da werde ich das hier auch hinkriegen.“  
„Und früher oder später werde ich auch wieder alleine klar kommen.“ meinte Valle zuversichtlich.  
„Ja, aber jetzt sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen. Bevor mir noch einer von euch beiden an Tetanus wegstirbt.“ Die Bemerkung war ernster gemeint, als sie geklungen hatte. Und doch hatte Florian zum ersten Mal seit Wochen das Gefühl, gute Laune zu haben.

Im Schein der Mittagssonne erreichten sie die Lichtung, an deren Rand der Bach verlief. Auch er lag zum großen Teil im Sonnenlicht, was gut war, denn jeder der drei Entkommenen hatte die Wärme bitter nötig. Mittlerweile hatte Valentin etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht, aber im Schatten der Bäume hatte das Zittern kein Ende nehmen wollen. Erst hier im Licht besserte es sich langsam.  
Das Gewässer war so tief, dass es ihnen bis unter die Kniekehlen reichte und so breit, dass sie es nur mit einem beherzten Sprung trocken hätten überqueren können. „Bach“ war eigentlich eine Untertreibung.  
Nachdem sie alle etwas getrunken hatten, watete Jan in die Mitte dieses Flüsschens und säuberte seine Unterschenkel von Blut und Dreck.  
„Und? Wie ist es?“ fragte Flo, während er sich am Ufer auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm niederließ.  
„Arschkalt. Ich kann meine Füße nicht mehr fühlen.“  
Valentin folgte Jan ins kühle Nass, um sich zuerst Arme und Beine zu waschen. Für die Verletzungen am Brustkorb musste er sich das Oberteil ausziehen – eine ernstzunehmende Herausforderung für jemanden, der gerade erst wieder alleine stehen konnte.  
Das Nachthemd klebte ihm noch immer an den Wunden und als er den Stoff vom Körper abzog, rieselte getrocknetes Blut hinab. Aber das registrierte er kaum, hatte er doch das Oberteil schon über den Kopf geschoben und sich dabei fast in die Fluten gesetzt, wäre Jan ihm nicht zuhilfe geeilt.  
Am Ende war der es, der Valles Nachthemd in den Händen hielt.  
„Bitteschön, Schatz.“  
„Dankeschön.“ Valle grinste. „Wenigstens sieht uns hier keiner, der das falsch auffassen und 'ne Fanfiction drüber schreiben könnte.“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich keine drüber schreibe?“ tönte es da vom Ufer.  
„So pervers bist du nicht!“ antwortete Jan, der an den Rand gewatet war, um Florian das Nachthemd zu reichen.  
„Bring mich nicht dazu, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen.“ meinte der und zog ihn, kaum, dass sich das Nachthemd in beider Hände befand, mit einem Ruck zu sich heran. Es war ein Leichtes, den Verletzten damit zu Fall zu bringen und ehe er sich versah, kniete Jan vor dem Baumstamm.  
„Soll ich euch zwei mal kurz alleine lassen?“  
„Bloß nicht!“ Sofort sprang Jan auf, rannte humpelnd zurück ins Wasser und versteckte sich hinter Valentin. Aber die drohende Gefahr blieb nur lachend am Ufer sitzen.  
„Hast du ein Glück! Ich glaub, er ist wasserscheu.“  
„Ich bitte dich, wozu die Mühe? Ihr habt ja nicht mal 'ne Seife zum fallen Lassen.“ meinte Flo und lachte besonders dreckig. „Außerdem hab ich dein Oberteil. Ich muss nur warten, bis du es dir holen kommst.“  
„...Ich glaube, es wird sehr sehr lange dauern, bis ich wirklich ganz sauber bin.“ antwortete Valle und schöpfte das Wasser in demonstrativer Langsamkeit.  
Es tat so gut, albern zu sein. Es war so befreiend. Für einige Minuten war aller Zwang vergessen. Sie wuschen sich, blödelten herum und genossen die wärmende Mittagssonne.  
Wer war schon der Anstaltsleiter? Wenn sie erst in die Zivilisation zurückgefunden hätten, würden sie eine ganze Armee an Polizisten zum Sanatorium führen, die Gesunden befreien und die Kranken hinter schwedische Gardinen setzen. Dann kämen sie in echte Krankenhäuser, wo sich echte Ärzte um ihre Wunden kümmern würden. Und alles würde gut.  
Der Plan war nicht unrealistisch, er war nur auch nicht einfach. Aber es lag in ihren sechs Händen, ihn Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.


	14. Chapter 14

Florian wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden sie schon dem Flussverlauf folgten. Dass es zu viele waren, merkte er, denn während Valentin an seiner Schulter immer schwerer wurde, fiel Jan zunehmend zurück. Auch er fühlte sich zerschlagen von dem langen Marsch, seine Zuversicht wich gemeinsam mit dem letzten Dämmerlicht vor der Nacht zurück. Über die Wurzeln, über die er nicht stolperte, fiel Valentin und nicht selten hörte er, kaum dass sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, Jan hinter sich über dieselben Wurzeln stürzen. Ein Mal war Letzterer gar bis zum Wasser hinabgerutscht, weil er zu nah am Ufer gelaufen war. Wenigstens hatte er sich dabei auf den Beinen halten können, ein nasses Nachthemd hätte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt.  
„Pass auf, hier ist schon wieder ein abgebrochener Ast oder so was..“ warnte er den Hinterhertrottenden, wie bei jedem anderen Hindernis auch, und hörte ihn sich Sekunden später trotzdem daran stoßen.  
„Au! So eine Scheiße! Alter, ich bin einfach nicht genug auf der Höhe, um im Stockdunkeln durch den Wald zu latschen. An jeder verkackten Wurzel..“ fluchte er, während ihn schon die nächste Unebenheit ins Straucheln brachte.  
„Wir sollten sowieso mal eine Pause machen.“, meinte Flo und blieb stehen.  
„Nein. Nicht, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist.“, antwortete Jan entschieden. Als er mit den Stehengebliebenen zusammenstieß, riss er damit beinahe alle wieder von den Füßen.  
„Sie ist nötig, Mann. Verdammt nötig. Das hier ist kein Spaziergang durch den Park, wenn einer von uns zusammenklappt, können wir nicht mal eben den Notarzt rufen, der uns ins nächste Krankenhaus fährt. Wir können das Risiko nicht eingehen...“  
„Ich weiß, ich bin nicht blöd. Aber wir können es uns den anderen gegenüber auch nicht leisten, Zeit mit Rumsitzen zu verschwenden. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich Hilfe holen!“  
„ Es wird sehr viel mehr Zeit und Kraft kosten, wenn einer von uns bewusstlos wird und getragen werden muss.“  
„Solange wir noch die Zähne zusammenbeißen und geradeaus laufen können, brauchen wir keine Pause.“  
„Können wir doch nicht mehr! Wir fliegen ja in einer Tour aufs Maul!“  
„Kann ich mich wenigstens so lange hinsetzen, bis ihr das ausdiskutiert habt?“ warf Valentin genervt dazwischen.  
„....wie fühlst du dich denn?“ wandte sich Jan nun an ihn. „Hältst du eine Pause für zwingend notwendig?“  
„Mir geht’s beschissen.“ kam die Antwort von unten. Flo hatte ihn auf den Waldboden sinken lassen.  
„Wenn wir so weitermachen, wie bisher, schaffe ich das nicht mehr lange. Das weiß ich. Das fühle ich. Das kann ich euch zu 200% garantieren. Aber nein, wir müssen nicht unbedingt eine Pause einlegen. Allerdings gehe ich nur weiter, wenn ihr schwört, mich liegenzulassen und so schnell wie möglich weiterzulaufen, falls ich zusammenbreche. Bewusstlos bin ich euch nur ein Klotz am Bein. Und wenn ihr den anderen wirklich helfen wollt, könnt ihr euch so eine unnötige Last wie einen Halbtoten nicht erlauben. Schwört mir, dass ihr euch von mir nicht aufhalten lasst, egal was kommt. Könnt ihr das?“  
Die anderen beiden schwiegen. Ein Rascheln verriet Valentin, dass Florian sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Komm schon Jan, lass uns eine Pause machen.“ bat Flo eindringlich und starrte da in die Dunkelheit, wo er seinen Gesprächspartner vermutete. Von dort tönte erst nur ein Schnauben, dann das Rascheln von Kleidung, das näher kam und schließlich hörten sie Jans Stimme auf ihrer Höhe.  
„Ich werde ganz sicher niemanden mehr zurücklassen. Also gut. Machen wir 'ne Pause.“  
Er drängte sich dicht an die anderen beiden. Wärme war ein rares Gut. Und erst jetzt spürte Flo, wie dringend Jan dieses Gut benötigte. Dank Finsternis und der Tatsache, dass er keine Augen am Hinterkopf besaß, war es ihm die ganze Zeit entgangen. Das halbunterdrückte Zittern, das er auch bei Valentin hatte beobachten können, bei dem er es aber den gesamten Fußmarsch über immer im Blick gehabt und bei dem es trotz seiner Wunden keine besorgniserregenden Ausmaße mehr angenommen hatte. Jans Körper hingegen bebte neben ihm so erbärmlich, als wären es Krämpfe und nicht die Kälte, die ihn schüttelten. Ohnehin, wer sagte, dass es die Kälte war? Florian beschlich ein ganzer Schwarm dunkler Vorahnungen.  
„Alter, ist alles okay?“ Jan hatte so verbissen darauf bestanden, weiterzulaufen, dass Flo daraus einfach geschlussfolgert hatte, dass es ihm vergleichsweise gut gehen musste.  
„...es geht schon.“  
„Es geht schon, ja klar. Laber doch nicht...“, er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. „..wehe, wenn du jetzt Wundfieber kriegst...“  
„Quatsch. Wie kommst du denn da drauf?“ grummelte Jan, zog den Kopf aber nicht weg.  
„Kann ich mir auch nicht erklären, bist ja nur'n lebender Vibrator.“  
„Mir ist kalt, das ist alles.“  
„Nicht mal Valle zittert so schlimm wie du! Aber heiß fühlst du dich nicht an..“  
Ein wenig beruhigt nahm er die Hand wieder runter.  
„Sag ich doch. Ich friere nur. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das bei euch anders ist.“  
Er lehnte den Kopf an Florians Schulter, versuchte aber, die Augen offen zu halten. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde ihn die Müdigkeit einfach überwältigen.  
„Warum versuchen wir es nicht mit 'nem Lagerfeuer?“ Valentins Vorschlag machte Jan sofort wieder wacher.  
„Auf keinen Fall!“  
„Aber du hast recht, Jan, wir frieren uns hier alle die Ärsche ab..“  
„Ja, aber wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass immer noch nach uns gesucht wird. Und mit einem Feuer würden wir viel zu sehr auf uns aufmerksam machen. Da können wir genauso gut 'ne Signalrakete abschießen.“  
Von Valles Seite war ein resigniertes Seufzen zu hören.  
„Wir sind doch schon meilenweit von der Anstalt weg..“  
„Das kommt dir nur so vor..“, wandte nun auch Flo ein. „..wir sind nicht annähernd so weit gelaufen, wie es sich anfühlt. Außerdem werden die Köter ihren Suchradius wahrscheinlich drastisch erweitern, wenn sie uns im Irrenhaus nicht finden.“  
„Und das Feld haben sie schon letzte Nacht abgesucht.“  
„Vielleicht haben sie ja schon aufgegeben..“  
„Wieso zur Hölle sollten sie?! Ich bitte dich, Valle, jetzt werd' mal nicht dumm und naiv.“ antwortete Florian.  
„Sorry, das werde ich immer, wenn ich Hunger habe.“  
So blieben sie in der Dunkelheit sitzen, aneinandergedrängt wie drei Spatzen im Winter. Lange Zeit saßen sie so, schweigend den Tönen des Waldes und des Wassers lauschend, bis sich ruhige, tiefe Atemzüge mit in die Geräuschkulisse mischten.  
„Er zittert nicht mehr.“,flüsterte Flo.  
Valentin hob den Kopf. „Wie, er zittert nicht mehr?!“  
„..aber er atmet noch.“ fügte Florian hinzu.  
„Gott sei Dank..“, er ließ den Kopf wieder sinken.  
„Du solltest auch 'ne Runde pennen. Ist grade das einzige Mittel gegen Hunger, dass wir am Start haben.“  
„Hm. Vielleicht finden wir ja morgen früh ein paar Beeren. Wobei ich außer Heidelbeeren auch nicht weiß, welche essbar sind..Oder wir erjagen was. Ich meine, wir haben eine Waffe...“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das mit der Pistole so'ne gute Idee ist. Den Schuss hört man garantiert bis zur Anstalt.“  
Wieder verstrichen lange Minuten des Schweigens, bevor Valentin erneut das Wort ergriff.  
„Flo?“  
„Ja?“  
„Du glaubst nicht daran, dass wir der Zivilisation besonders nahe sind, stimmt's?“  
„Wieso?“  
„Ihr macht euch die ganze Zeit nur wegen der Köter Sorgen. Die Köter könnten das Feuer sehen, die Köter könnten den Schuss hören, bla bla. Aber die sind nicht die Einzigen, die uns hören oder sehen könnten. Wenn wir nahe einer Stadt sind oder wenigstens eines Dörfchens, dann würde man den Schuss auch da hören. Jemand würde die Polizei rufen, vielleicht würde man den Wald durchkämmen...“  
„..oder einfach davon ausgehen, dass es der Förster war.“  
„Aber wenn wir nach Hilfe rufen..“  
„Ach, das klingt für mich alles nur nach unnötigem Risiko.“  
„Also hab ich recht. Du gehst nicht davon aus, dass irgendjemand in der Nähe ist, der uns helfen würde.“  
Florian zögerte einen Moment.  
„Nein, aber es kann nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis wir etwas finden.“ antwortete er schließlich ausweichend.  
„Eine Frage der Zeit ist gut. Wer weiß, ob wir überhaupt in die richtige Richtung laufen. Mann, wir wissen nicht mal, ob es sowas wie 'ne richtige Richtung gibt! Selbst wenn wir das Glück haben sollten, zufällig gerade genau den kürzesten Weg in die nächste Stadt gefunden zu haben, wer sagt denn, dass wir nicht auch auf dem noch wochenlang unterwegs sind?“  
„Alter Valle, was soll'n der ganze Pessimismus jetz'?! Ich weiß selber, dass es nicht rosig für uns aussieht, aber rumjammern bringt uns ja auch nicht weiter.“  
„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass ich es vielleicht wirklich nicht schaffe. Dass es letzten Endes keiner von uns schafft. Ich bin im Kopf schon alle möglichen Szenarien durchgegangen und es gibt einfach so unfassbar viele Wege, wie alles total in die Hose gehen kann. Ich meine, denke doch mal realistisch – wir sind die letzte Hoffnung für die in der Anstalt? Wir?! Verletzt, frierend, hungrig und jetzt schon erschöpft, nach einem Tag und eineinhalb Nächten. Gut, Trinken haben wir, aber wir sind nicht dazu fähig, uns was zu essen zu beschaffen. Wir können die Wunden nicht verarzten und trauen uns nicht mal, ein Feuer zu machen. Und das beste, was wir in dieser Verfassung zu tun haben, ist blind in den Wald zu rennen?! Uns auf einen Weg zu begeben, der gut noch ein paar Wochen dauern kann, wenn nicht sogar länger?! In unserem Zustand? Wirklich?!“  
„Ich..also..eigentlich..“mehr brachte Flo spontan nicht fertig. Natürlich hatte auch er sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken über ihre momentane Situation gemacht, hatte sich gefragt, ob sie es schaffen würden und wie. Aber nie hatte er die Richtigkeit ihres Handelns in Frage gestellt. Und das nicht ohne Grund.  
„Valle, das ist nicht das Beste, was wir tun können, sondern das Einzige! Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass sich alle in der Klapse darauf verlassen, dass wir diesen Weg gehen. Und dass wir ihn bewältigen. Eben, weil das das Einzige ist, worauf sie überhaupt noch hoffen können!“  
„Ja, das wäre der nächste Punkt – wie lange können wir die Anderen warten lassen? Was tut man ihnen in der Zwischenzeit an, während wir auf gut Glück tagelang durchs Unterholz irren?“  
„Wir haben aber keine andere Möglichkeit, verdammt!“  
„Das klingt viel zu sehr nach einem Himmelfahrtskommando, als dass das die einzige Wahl sein kann.“  
„Schön, lass deinen Plan B hören, wenn du einen parat hast. Ich habe nämlich keinen!“  
„Okay. Aber versprich mir, dass du es dir wenigstens anhörst, bevor du ausrastest.“  
„Soll das heißen, du hast wirklich einen?!“  
Valentin musste das Gesicht des Anderen nicht sehen, um zu wissen, wie verblüfft es gerade in die Dunkelheit starrte. Er rieb sich den Nacken. Gleich würde er herausfinden, wie weit diese Verblüffung noch zu steigern war.  
„Wir gehen wieder zurück.“  
„Wie, wir gehen zurück, wohin? Zur Anstalt? Das ist nicht dein Ernst...“  
„Du hast gesagt, du hörst es dir an.“  
„Alter, Valentin, bist du eigentlich total übergeschnappt?! Da sagst du, in den Wald zu laufen sei ein Himmelfahrtskommando und schlägst dann selber eins vor?! Wow! Du meinst wohl, den anderen ist mehr geholfen, wenn sie uns wenigstens beim Sterben zusehen können, oder was? Super Idee, Valle, wirklich, ganz großes Kino!“  
„Sei kein Arschloch, Flo, Wenn wir es geschickt anstellen – ich bin mir sicher, dass wir sie irgendwie befreien können.“  
„Irgendwie! Ja, klar doch. Wir spazieren einfach zum Onkel Doktor ins Büro, sagen ein Mal lieb „bitte, bitte“ und schon lässt er uns alle zusammen Händchen haltend aus seiner Mediziner-Hölle tanzen.“  
„Florian..“  
„Nein! Alleine können wir das nicht schaffen, was gibt es daran eigentlich noch zu hinterfragen?!  
Wir brauchen Hilfe von außen, die Chance, sie da zu dritt rauszukriegen, ist gleich null, sieh das doch ein.“  
„Aber sie ist immer noch größer, als wenn wir weiterlaufen und im Wald drauf gehen.“  
„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob die Rettung nicht nur noch einen Katzensprung von uns entfernt ist.“  
„Eben! Wir wissen es nicht! Wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie weit es noch ist! Wir wissen nicht, ob wir überhaupt jemals jemanden finden, der uns hilft. Du hast es doch selbst gesagt, wir sind die Einzigen, die den anderen wirklich ohne jeden Zweifel helfen können.“  
„Beziehungsweise ich.“  
„...Was?“  
Florian atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und versuchte, seine Empörung über Valles Vorschlag herunterzuschlucken.  
„Du und Jan, ihr beide seid verletzt. Und ihr werdet schwächer, Stunde für Stunde. Wenn wir zurückkehren und es dort zum Kampf kommt, dann würdet ihr das nicht überleben. Aber wenn wir weiterlaufen, es bis in die Zivilisation schaffen, dann sind die Chancen für euch wesentlich größer, das Ganze zu überstehen, als wenn wir uns mitten unter den Feind begeben. Dann holen die Bullen die anderen da raus und ihr beide müsst euch nicht mehr belasten. Versteh das doch! Wenn ich sage, dass ich meine Freunde retten will, dann meine ich damit nicht nur die in der Anstalt.“  
„Flo, du trägst die Verantwortung für uns alle doch nicht allein. Wir tragen sie zu dritt, für uns und für die, die wir befreien müssen.“ antwortete Valentin ruhig.  
„Du wirst nichts daran ändern können, dass ich das anders sehe..“  
„Und ich werde nicht weiter geradeaus laufen, ohne zu wissen, ob wir jemals Hilfe finden. Ich will nicht weiter mitten im Nirgendwo suchen, nur weil das leichter wäre, als umzudrehen und selbst zu kämpfen. Es käme mir vor, als würden wir die Anderen im Stich lassen.“  
„Also verlangst du von mir, dass ich euch einfach in den Tod laufen lasse?“, auf einmal klang Florian schrecklich müde. Er spürte, wie Valentin seine Schulter berührte und sich seinen Arm hinab zu seiner Hand tastete.  
„So schlimm steht es um uns doch gar nicht. Ich weiß, vorhin sah das noch ganz anders aus, aber so eine Pause kann wahre Wunder bewirken. Wir schaffen das, Flo, glaub mir.“ seine Finger schlossen sich fest um die Hand des anderen, die den Druck nur zögerlich erwiderte.  
Auch wenn er es sich ungern eingestand, außer sturköpfig auf seinem Standpunkt zu beharren, fielen Florian keine weiteren Gegenargumente mehr ein. Irgendwo hatte Valentin recht mit dem, was er sagte. Aber wenn die nächste Stadt wirklich schon ganz nahe war?  
„Lass uns wenigstens diese Nacht noch weiterlaufen. Wenn wir morgen früh immer noch mitten im Wald stehen...“  
„Dann drehen wir um?“  
Florian drückte Valles Hand fest, als er antwortete.  
„...ja, na gut, dann drehen wir um. Auch wenn ich den Gedanken hasse.“  
„Gut, danke. Dann sollten wir uns langsam wieder auf den Weg machen, oder was meinst du?“  
Er nickte, realisierte aber im nächsten Augenblick, dass Valentin ihn nicht sehen konnte.  
„Ja, besser, wir machen gleich los.“  
Vorsichtig rüttelte er Jan wach, wobei „wach“ die falsche Formulierung war. Bestenfalls wechselte er vom Tiefschlaf in eine Art Benommenheitszustand, in dem es ihn mehrere Minuten kostete, um zu realisieren, wo er war. An den nächstgelegenen Stamm gestützt, kam er langsam wieder auf die Beine.  
„Alles klar soweit, Jan? Wir wollen weiter, wenn du soweit bist. Falls wir bis morgen nichts gefunden haben, haben wir auch schon einen Alternativplan, aber das erklären wir dir alles unterwegs.“  
„..kann ich vorher noch was trinken? Ich hab tierisch Durst..“  
„Klar doch. Sollen wir dir zum Wasser helfen? Du klingst nämlich nicht so, als ob du schon so ganz auf der Höhe wärst.“, meinte Valle. Auch er war aufgestanden und als von Jans Seite ein zustimmendes Murmeln kam, griff er nach dessen Arm. Bei der Berührung wäre er jedoch beinahe zurückgeschreckt.  
„Flo..“  
„Was is'?“ Valles Ton gefiel ihm gar nicht. Und das zu recht.  
„Ich glaube, das Fieber ist da.“


	15. Chapter 15

Es war gegen Abend gewesen, draußen vor dem Fenster stauten sich dreckig-grau-gelbe Gewitterwolken und sandten ihr unheilvolles Grummeln Richtung Erde. Die leichten, durch den Donner entstehenden Vibrationen konnte Manuel bis ins Zahnfleisch fühlen, aber er maß ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit bei. Diese war ganz auf die Tür konzentriert. Als ahnte er, was gleich geschehen würde.  
Die anderen – Erik, die beiden Jungs von Pietsmiet und zwei der Apes – lagen um ihn herum, regungslos wie abgelegte Schaufensterpuppen. Manuel unterdrückte den Drang, zu überprüfen, wie viele von ihnen noch atmeten. Das hatte er in den vergangenen Stunden schon oft genug getan.  
So lenkte er sich mit der Tür ab, von der er zu wissen schien, dass sie sich bald öffnen würde.  
Sie befanden sich in einem der zahlreichen Patientenzimmer. Es unterschied sich nur durch einen zusätzlich darin abgestellten Schreibtisch von den anderen, sonst war es ihnen in allem gleich.  
Wieder grummelte der Himmel, als wolle er das Klopfen an der Tür ersetzen, zu dem der Eindringling nicht die Höflichkeit besaß. Denn in der nächsten Sekunde sprang sie ohne jede Vorwarnung so weit auf, dass sie gegen die dahinter befindliche Wand krachte und wie ein fallen gelassenes Puzzle in tausend Teile zersprang.  
„Wie gut, dass ich damit gerechnet habe...“, murmelte Manu vor sich hin. „Sonst hätte ich mich fürchterlich erschrocken. Ja, ja, gut, dass ich damit gerechnet habe.“  
Drei Gestalten waren es, die eintraten, hochgewachsen, breit, stumm und bedrohlich – Köter, was auch sonst. Wie bitter, wenn die Security die größte Gefahr darstellte.  
Jeder von ihnen trug ein zusammengesacktes Bündel von Mensch in den Armen. Auch damit hatte Manuel gerechnet. Und trotzdem fühlte es sich an, als würde die Erkenntnis in seinem Magen sitzen und einen Pflock hinauf bis in seinen Schädel rammen. Alles tat weh. Alles . Alles. Alles. Bei diesem Anblick. Alles. Aber die Tränen, die er von sich selbst erwartet hatte, jedes Mal, wenn dunkle Vorahnungen ihm diese Szene in den Kopf gemalt hatten, blieben aus. So wie jede andere Reaktion auch. Er war auf seinem Platz erstarrt, war zu einer Schaufensterpuppe geworden, so wie alle anderen auch. Konnte nicht mehr handeln, nur noch wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer mit den Augen das Geschehen verfolgen.  
Die drei Sicherheitsmänner kamen auf ihn zu, bis sie direkt vor ihm standen. Da ließ der erste sein Bündel zu Boden fallen, als hätte ihn plötzlich die Kraft verlassen. Manuel schaute hinab.  
Das Bündel hieß Valentin und schwamm im eigenen Blut. Wo blieben nur die Tränen?  
Draußen regnete es jetzt in Strömen. Als wollte es nie wieder aufhören zu regnen. Und eigentlich hätte ein Tag ohne Regen auch nicht mehr zu einer Welt wie dieser gepasst, dessen war sich Manuel gewiss.  
Neben dem Blonden, dessen Haare jetzt rot waren, schlug Florian auf. Anscheinend hielten die Köter nicht viel von Totenehre. Fast in der selben Sekunde vervollständigte Jan das Trio der Geflohenen.  
Es würde nie wieder aufhören zu regnen.  
Mit stumpfem Blick starrten sie gegen die Zellendecke, die Augen so weit aufgerissen, als wollten sie nicht fassen, selbst im Tode noch gefangen zu sein.  
„Verstorben“ war nicht „entkommen“. Cheaten galt nicht. Einen zweiten Versuch gab es nicht.  
„Wie gut, dass ich damit gerechnet habe.“, Manuels Flüstern hörte er kaum selbst. Es war ton- und bedeutungslos.  
Die drei Mörder schritten zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf den Schreibtisch frei, an dem sich wie aus dem Nichts eine vierte düstere Gestalt eingefunden hatte. Manuel kannte sie mittlerweile so gut, dass es ihn anwiderte. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass er Doktor Drimeier in einem schwarzen Kittel zu Gesicht bekam.  
„Weißt du, werter Manuel, du musst dir die Hoffnung wie ein großes Insekt vorstellen. Sie fliegt ein wenig oder hüpft oder kriecht vielleicht auch nur. Und weiß selbst so gar nichts von der eigenen Kurzlebigkeit. Oh, wie wunderschön es klingt, wenn man darauf tritt und es unter der Schuhsohle knackt..“ Der Anstaltsleiter blinzelte, als würde er aus einem Tagtraum erwachen und fokussierte ihn.  
„Was schaust du so? Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wir hätten dem Käfer erst jedes Bein einzeln ausgerissen? Der Libelle ihre Flügel? Oh ich bitte dich, die Dauer ihrer Qual ändert nichts daran, dass sie letzten Endes tot sind. Und das sind sie nun. Jetzt, da wir alle Insekten vernichtet haben, bleibst nur noch du zu therapieren.“  
Der Mann im schwarzen Kittel erhob sich. Auch er trug etwas im Arm, was er zu Manuel brachte und diesem in den Schoß legte. Manuel nahm es in beide Hände und hob es sich dicht vor das Gesicht.  
Eine Tablette, so lang wie sein Unterarm. Zögernd drehte er sie in dem wenigen Licht, dass das Gewitter zuließ, schaute, wie ihre Oberfläche die Blitze reflektierte, wie sein silhouttenhaftes Spiegelbild unglücklich zu ihm zurückblickte.  
„Muss...ich die im Ganzen schlucken?“ Er schaute auf zum Doktor. Um ihn herum hatte sich die Zahl der Köter verzehnfacht. Doktor Drimeier nickte stumm und mit ihm all' die Menschen vom Sicherheitsdienst, die ihn umringten wie ein Wald aus Körpern.  
Voller Verzweiflung schaute Manuel auf die Tablette. Die würde er doch niemals im Ganzen schaffen. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf, doch statt des selbsternannten Arztes und seiner Heerschar an Schlägern standen vor ihm nun Valentin, Florian und Jan mit denselben, unverändert seelenlosen Augen.  
„Wer errettet dich von dieser Medizin, wenn wir verrotten?“ sprachen sie wie aus einem Munde, mit einer Stimme, die ganz und gar nicht menschlich klang, und zerplatzten in drei gigantischen Blutfontänen. Der rote Lebenssaft quoll unerschöpflich hervor, sprudelte und stieg in der Zelle an. Hilflos fuhr Manu zum Fenster herum, doch draußen setzte das Gewitter die Welt ebenso unter Wasser, wie die drei nicht mehr vorhandenen Leichen es innen taten. Doch was war mit...? Er wollte zur Tür laufen. Die Tür, die er so lange nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte – jetzt war sie verschwunden. In ihm stieg die Panik wie die warme Flüssigkeit um ihn herum, er wollte fliehen, er wollte schreien! Und dann beruhigte sich alles in ihm.  
„Hätte ich doch nur damit gerechnet...“, flüsterte er. Das Blut umspülte mittlerweile sein Schlüsselbein.  
Niemals, niemals würde der Regen enden.

Und dann endlich erwachte er. Sein Nachthemd war klitschnass, nicht von Blut, sondern von Angstschweiß. Das wusste er, ohne nachschauen zu müssen.  
Er lag im Halbdunkel eines unbekannten Raumes. Die Zimmerdecke sah aus wie die seiner Zelle, aber neben dem Bett stand ein Tropf, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein langer Schrank und einige Regale. Ein Fenster neben ihm war angekippt. Es regnete nicht. Alles war still.  
In absoluter Zeitlupe zog er die Arme an. So klamm, als er mit den Fingern über die eigene Haut strich, als wollte er sich wärmen. Waren das noch seine Hände? Diese tauben, fremdartigen Gebilde?  
Der Tropf war nicht angeschlossen. Nein?  
Nein. Tatsächlich nicht. Seine Arme waren frei.  
Aber dieser ekelhafte, pulsierende Kopfschmerz. Als würde ihm das Herz im Schädel schlagen.  
„Hätte ich doch nur damit gerechnet...?“  
Wind, der durch Herbstlaub jagte. Mehr Ton war seiner Stimme nicht geblieben. Selbst der Schmerz pulsierte lauter.  
Womit gerechnet?  
Fontänenbilder. Ein Rudel wilder Köter. Sein eigenes Gesicht, dass sich in einer kopfgroßen Pille spiegelte.  
Womit? Senfgelbe Wolken. Und ein Puzzlespiel aus Holztürsplittern. Insekten ohne Beine. Leichen, Tote, Regungslose. Augen, die nicht blinzelten, Lungen, die nicht atmeten. Und er – die letzte brennende Kerze zwischen Dochten, die im Wachs ertrunken waren. Untergingen. Untergingen.  
„Bitte lieber Gott, lass mich nicht zum Propheten werden.“, hauchte er.  
Es war doch nur ein Traum gewesen. Kein Blick in die Zukunft. Der Tod der letzten Hoffnung war nichts, womit er rechnen wollte. Aber das war es gewesen, was ihm sein Hirn Zeit seiner Bewusstlosigkeit auf die kopfinterne Leinwand projiziert hatte. Drei Sterbende.  
Langsam schloss er die Augen. Wie konnten sie jetzt vor Trockenheit jucken? Er hatte sie doch gerade erst geöffnet.  
Drei Sterbende. Eine Mahnung aus seinem Unterbewusstsein, sich nicht auf der Flucht der anderen auszuruhen. Wie das Photo eines Raucherbeins auf der Zigarettenpackung, so hatte ihm sein inneres Frühwarnsystem ein Bild von drei geplatzten Köpfen an die Naivität gepappt. Wag' es nicht, darauf zu hoffen, dass schon alles gut werden wird!  
Manuel öffnete die Augen wieder und schaute nach links. Da lag noch jemand, ein echter, stiller Körper, halb versteckt unter einer Bettdecke wie der seinen, mit leicht erhöht gelagerten Beinen und einem Schlauch im Arm.  
Auch Andre sah sehr tot aus. Aber immerhin war er in einem Stück.  
„Andre...“ versuchte er zu rufen, aber es klang, als wäre die Windbö schlussendlich im Herbstlaub stecken geblieben. Wie kläglich.  
Beim Anblick des Ruhenden kehrten Erinnerungen zurück. War Andre nicht gestürzt?  
Zusammengebrochen! Er war zusammengebrochen. Weil man sie so elend lange stehen gelassen hatte. War er auch zusammengeklappt? Er konnte sich nur noch an die Stimmen erinnern, Brammen und Hardi, die da noch irgendwo in seinem Gehörgang gedröhnt hatten, als der Rest der Welt schon im Nichts verschwunden war. Und dann waren auch sie immer stiller geworden.  
Wo hatten sie ihn und Andre hingebracht? Von den anderen schien niemand hier zu sein.  
Sein Körper fühlte sich an, wie eine plattgetretene Bierdose aussah. Spätestens, als er sich aufsetzte. Übersät mit Flecken, die neben blau schon ganz andere Nuancen annahmen und dem grausamsten Muskelkater in den Beinen, den er je erlebt hatte. Er hielt sich den Kopf und wartete, bis die weißen Sternchen weniger wurden. Dann schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett. Den halben Meter bis zu Andre brachte er mit einem Stolpern hinter sich, fing sich rechtzeitig an der Matratze auf und setzte sich erschöpft neben den Schlafenden. Die eigene Schwäche sorgte für ein beunruhigtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. So würde er keine weiten Wege zurück legen können.  
Aber wenn Jan, Flo und Valentin tatsächlich scheitern sollten und ihnen ein weiterer Fluchtversuch bevorstand...so schwach durfte er sich nicht fühlen! Verdammt, im Notfall musste er kämpfen können. sprinten. Und Andre musste es auch.  
„Andre!“, Manuel rüttelte vorsichtig an seiner Schulter. Vielleicht war es auch klüger, ihn ruhen zu lassen. Schließlich herrschte gerade einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen sie sich keiner zwielichtigen Therapie erwehren mussten. Und früher oder später mussten sie die Reserven wieder auffüllen, das spürte er am eigenen Leib.  
Aber der Traum.  
Die Bilder in seinem Kopf forderten ihn umgehend zum Handeln auf. Er musste mit jemandem darüber reden! Über das „Was wäre, wenn..“ und was ihnen in solch einem Fall zu tun übrig bliebe. Sie brauchten einen Plan B, besser gleich Plan C und D. Und Andre hatte bereits Plan A ausgeheckt. Auch wenn eine erfolgreiche Organisation sicherlich anders ausgesehen hätte. Aber Manu wollte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen.  
„Andre...! Komm schon...“ Eine Hand schlug kraftlos gegen seinen Arm, sodass er ihn mit dem Schütteln in Frieden ließ.  
„Bist du wach?“  
„...Warum zur Hölle weckst du mich?! Es war so schön, zu schlafen...“ murmelte Andre, ohne sich zu rühren. Manuel ließ ihn los und kratzte sich schuldbewusst am Hinterkopf.  
„Tut mir leid. Es ist...wie fühlst du dich?“ Vielleicht war es höflicher, ihn nicht sofort mit neuen Sorgen zu beladen.  
„Müde.“  
„Tut mir leid.“  
„Schon gut..was gibt es denn?“ Träge öffnete er seine Augen. Über die Zimmerdecke, die Wand entlang schweifte sein Blick zu Manuel. „Hat der kleine Rumpi etwa schlecht geschlafen?“  
„Oh, in der Tat!“ antwortete der mit einem kurzen Auflachen. „Und jetzt macht sich der kleine Rumpi zu viele Sorgen, um wieder einschlafen zu können.“  
„Und wie kann ich dir da helfen?“  
„Ich brauche nur jemanden zum Reden. Das heißt also, nichts, wofür du aufstehen müsstest.“  
„Das sind doch grandiose Neuigkeiten!“ meinte Andre und grinste schwach. „Also, was geht dir durchs Hirn...?“  
„Ich habe von Valle, Jan und Florian geträumt..“  
„Nicht gut?“  
„Nicht gut..“, Manu seufzte leise, „Nenn mich Pessimist, aber was ist, wenn ihnen unterwegs was zustößt? Oder die Köter sie längst wieder eingefangen haben? Theoretisch hätten sie sie einfach in irgendeiner anderen Unterkunft einsperren können und wir sitzen hier geduldig und warten und gehen davon aus, bald befreit zu werden.“  
„Sie sind doch erst seit einem Tag weg...oder? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“  
Manuel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin auch noch nicht lange wach.“  
„Also, wenn wir nicht zwischendurch im Koma gelegen haben, können sie noch gar nicht so lange weg sein. Wir hatten doch bis jetzt gar keine Gelegenheit, uns einen Plan B zu überlegen.“  
„Ich weiß, aber es beunruhigt mich trotzdem, dass wir keinen haben.“  
„Sobald wir wieder bei den anderen sind, werden wir uns einen überlegen.“  
„ So lange müssen wir nicht warten. Am besten, wir haben zumindest schon eine Idee am Start, wenn wir hier raus kommen. Der Doktor wird sich mit den Bestrafungen auch keine Zeit lassen, so wie ich ihn einschätze.“  
„Ach, eigentlich sollten wir gar nicht darüber reden. Vergiss es einfach, Rumpel.“  
Verwundert schaute Manu auf zu Andres Gesicht und musste feststellen, dass dieser direkt an ihm vorbei schaute. Er drehte sich um und folgte seinem Blick. Richtung Tür. Neben der, im Schatten des Schranks, eine Pflegerin saß.  
„Lasst euch von mir nicht stören. Ihr habt sicherlich eine Menge zu bereden.“  
Manu schluckte den Schreck herunter, der ihm wie ein Kloß im Hals stecken geblieben war. Nein, er würde Andre definitiv keinen Vorwurf wegen der halbgaren Organisation machen, er selbst hätte seine Pläne gerade genauso gut mit dem Feind höchstpersönlich ausarbeiten können, so unvorsichtig wie er war.  
„Wahrscheinlich vertrauen wir doch einfach auf die, die schon draußen sind.“, nuschelte er.  
„In unserem Zustand würden wir sowieso keine zweite Flucht zustande bringen.“, stimmte ihm Andre zu. Von der Tür her war ein Schmunzeln zu hören.  
„Warum sollten wir überhaupt noch fliehen wollen? Wo wir hier doch so gut behandelt werden? Guck, Rumpi – nachdem sie uns eingesperrt, verprügelt und gefoltert haben, haben wir immerhin einen Tropf bekommen.“  
„Oh ja und du bist an deinen sogar angeschlossen worden!“, er zog anerkennend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.“ Also man kann nicht behaupten, sie würden sich nicht um den Dreck kümmern, den sie selber gemacht haben.“  
„Wirklich. Ihr Gutmenschen!“, strahlte Andre Richtung Pflegerin, die wiederum nur leis' vor sich hin kicherte. Andres überbreites Grinsen ging daran zugrunde. Sarkasmus war so viel befriedigender, wenn die betreffende Person davon beleidigt war.  
„Wäre es nicht so tragisch, könnte eure Uneinsichtigkeit richtig drollig sein.“  
Ein Fenstermuster aus Mondschein strich über ihr Gesicht, als sie aus dem Schatten aufstand und zu ihnen hinüber kam. In gebührendem Abstand setzte sie sich auf das leere Krankenbett, in welchem Manuel erwacht war. Zwei Blicke waren dabei unablässig auf sie fixiert.  
„Sie....kennen wir uns nicht? Sie sehen aus wie....“, Andre setzte sich auf. Seine Augen wirkten auf einmal sehr viel wacher.  
„Sie haben Jan doch damals aus dem Speisesaal abgeholt! Sie sind die Schlampe, die ihn gefoltert hat.“, Angespannte Sekunden des Schweigens folgten, in denen Manu fast erwartete, Andre würde aufspringen und die Pflegerin erwürgen. Und er hätte ihm dabei ganz sicher nicht im Weg gestanden. Als dieser sitzen blieb, war er beinahe ein wenig enttäuscht.  
„Bitte, ist das wirklich notwendig? Wir wissen doch beide, wie Jan sich daneben benommen hat. Natürlich folgen darauf Konsequenzen, so ist nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge. Jeder bekommt, was er verdient.“  
„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Recht.“, murmelte Manu.  
„Reden wir doch einmal über einen möglichen Plan B. Das Thema scheint euch – besonders dir, lieber Manuel – ja besonders am Herzen zu liegen.“, sagte sie ganz sachlich und faltete die Hände im Schoß.  
Angesprochener zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war eher so eine...fixe Idee. Nichts Ernstes...“  
„Oh doch, wenn es dich gedanklich beschäftigt, ist es ernst. Wir wollen doch, dass es dir möglichst bald wieder besser geht. Und dafür ist es wichtig, dass du mit mir oder meinen Kollegen über deine Probleme sprichst. Egal, wie nichtig sie dir erscheinen sollten – lass uns daran teilhaben, damit wir sie gemeinsam klären können. Dasselbe gilt auch für dich, Andre. Und für jeden eurer Freunde!“  
„Gut, mich beschäftigt seit geraumer Zeit der Gedanke, Ihnen auf die Schuhe zu kotzen. Helfen Sie mir doch, ich wüsste kein Mittel, was mich von diesem Gedanken abbringen könnte..er verliert einfach seine befriedigende Wirkung nicht.“, Andres Worte sprühten fast so viel Gift wie sein Blick oder sein verbittertes Lächeln. Aber davon blieb die Pflegerin völlig unbeeindruckt.  
„Oh ich weiß, dass das noch eine der harmlosesten Phantasien ist, die du zu mir hast. Würdest du mich nicht gerne umbringen? Mir jeden Knochen brechen, hm? Komm, lass uns mal über deine Aggressionen reden.“  
„Wenn sie wüssten..“  
„Sei dir sicher, Andre, ich weiß. Und, dass deine Therapie genau bei diesen Gewaltvorstellungen ansetzen wird.“  
„Mit reden reißen Sie da wohl nicht mehr viel?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dein grundlegendes Problem der angestauten Aggressionen lässt sich nicht durch ein klärendes Gespräch auflösen, das hat sich in den letzten Wochen doch herausgestellt. Aber bis zum Beginn deiner Behandlung kannst du in Gesprächen etwas Dampf ablassen.“  
„Das heißt, ich darf Ihnen auf die Schuhe kotzen?? Das würde mir wirklich Erleichterung verschaffen.“  
Sie fing an zu lachen. „Nein, darfst du nicht. Das heißt, dass du mit mir, anderen Pflegern oder gern auch mit Doktor Drimeier gern darüber reden kannst, dass du es gerne würdest.“  
„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns denn noch?Wann beginnen die Therapien?“ schaltete sich nun wieder Manuel ein.  
„Eure beiden, sobald die anderen vier mit ihren durch sind.“  
Die beiden Zwangspatienten warfen sich einen überraschten Blick zu.  
„Das heißt, wir werden nicht mit den anderen zusammen behandelt?“  
„Nein, ihr werdet diesen Raum nicht verlassen, bevor wir den Vieren nicht ihre inneren Dämonen ausgetrieben haben. Nennen wir es eine Art Rückversicherung, wenn ihr so wollt.“  
Manus Mund wurde schlagartig trocken, als er verstand. „Sie meinen 'Geiseln'“, er schluckte, „..damit Sie etwas in der Hand haben, falls sich einer der anderen verdrücken will. Wir sind ein Druckmittel...“  
Die Pflegerin schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. „Ich bleibe bei 'Rückversicherung'.“  
Mit einem Ruck warf Andre die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf, dass es den Schlauch beinahe aus seinem Arm gerissen hätte. Sein Körper bebte, ob aus Wut oder Erschöpfung, wusste Manuel nicht zu sagen.  
„Sie können uns nicht zwingen, hier drinnen zu bleiben!“, knurrte er, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, aber die Pflegerin stieß ihn problemlos auf die Matratze zurück.  
„Setz dich lieber und ruh dich aus, du bist kräftetechnisch momentan gar nicht in der Lage, mir zu schaden, Andre. Bitte bedenke das, bevor du irgendetwas Dummes tust. Und selbst wenn ihr mir den Hals umdreht – was glaubt ihr, wie viele Männer vom Sicherheitsdienst auf der Außenseite dieser Tür stehen? Ihr kommt hier nicht raus, seht es ein. Zwischen euch und den anderen liegen größere Hürden als eine einzelne Pflegekraft.“  
„Und wenn schon, es würde mir verdammt dabei helfen..wie nannten Sie es gerade noch? Dampf ablassen?..Ja, es würde mir verdammt nochmal dabei helfen, etwas Dampf abzulassen, sie verrecken zu sehen!“  
Die Pflegerin rollte genervt mit den Augen, packte im nächsten Moment Andres Hände und legte sie sich an den Hals. „Dann tu es doch! Na los, bring mich um, wenn dir der Gedanke so gefällt.“  
Manuel starrte gebannt auf seinen Leidensgenossen, der aussah, als könne er nicht verarbeiten, plötzlich soetwas Fragiles wie ein menschliches Genick zwischen seinen Fingern zu halten. Diese blieben wie eingefroren, berührten kaum die Haut der Pflegerin. Der Kehlkopf unter seinem Daumen geriet in sachte Bewegung, als die junge Frau zum Reden ansetzte.  
„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht kannst. Du bist krank und gefährlich. Aber nicht so krank. Und nicht so gefährlich. Das wissen wir jetzt beide. Also hör auf, Dinge komplizierter zu machen, als sie sind, und lehn dich zurück.“ Sie stieß seine Hände von sich und sah sie beide abwechselnd auffordernd an.  
„Ihr beide braucht die Auszeit hier. Was euch danach erwartet, wird kräftezehrend sein. Ihr wollt die Therapie doch überstehen oder etwa nicht?! Also entspannt euch, schlaft am besten noch eine Runde. Ich verspreche, dass es euch gut gehen wird. Und macht euch keine Sorgen um die anderen. Alles hier geschieht zu eurem wie zu ihrem besten. Ihr werdet sehen, wenn ihr euren Freunden das nächste Mal begegnet, werden sie wie ausgewechselt sein.“


	16. Chapter 16

Mühsam schöpfte Jan Wasser und führte es an seine Lippen. Es war nun das neunte Mal, dass er seine Hände leerte. Das Gleichgewicht kam ihm in der Hocke nur dank vier stützender Arme nicht abhanden. Noch ein letztes Mal...er tauchte die klammen Finger in den Bach, verlor auf dem Weg zum Mund ein dünnes Rinnsal Wasser und verkippte den halben Rest auf seinem Nachthemd.  
„Genug...“, ächzte er und machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben. Sofort griffen ihm die anderen beiden unter die Arme und halfen ihm hinaus aus der vom Mond beschienen Schneise des Flüsschens. Zurück im Dickicht setzten sie ihn auf dem Waldboden ab. Sein Mund fühlte sich noch immer trocken an, trotz der Massen, der er getrunken hatte. Doch wollte er ihre Reise nicht zu lange hinauszögern.  
Ihn in die Mitte nehmend setzten sich auch die anderen, bevor Valle die unvermeidlich in der Luft hängende Frage stellte.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„..warten wir, bis das Fieber abgeklungen ist.“, antwortete Flo in der selben Sekunde.  
„Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht..“, sagte Jan, trotz seiner schwachen Stimme so entschieden wie möglich, „..ich bin auf jeden Fall für's Weiterlaufen.“  
„Vielleicht könntet ihr beide mal endlich euren beschissenen Märtyrer-Modus abschalten?!“  
„Sagst ausgerechnet du, Flo.“, Valle rollte mit den Augen. „Aber mit dem Fieber kommst du echt nur bis zur nächsten Wurzel. Die Pause solltest du dir gönnen..“  
„Nein, wir gehen auf jeden Fall weiter. Oder was wollt ihr sonst tun? Mich auf den Boden drücken, damit ich auch ja liegen bleibe und mich ausruh?“, er kam wackelig auf die Beine. Ja, natürlich schwankte er ein wenig, glühte seine Haut und schmeckte es im Mund nach Wüste, aber er brauchte doch nur die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und stur geradeaus zu laufen. So schwer konnte das doch nicht sein. An einen Stamm gelehnt wartete er auf Florian und Valentin.  
„Jetzt kommt schon! Wir müssen weiter...“  
„Jan..“  
„Denkt an die in der Anstalt. Stellt euch vor, wir kommen zu spät, nur um zehn Minuten, weil wir eine verfickte Pause eingelegt haben! Keiner von uns könnte es sich verzeihen, wenn wir nur noch Leichen finden! Keiner!“  
Sie schwiegen. Dann hörte er jemanden aufstehen.  
Es war Florian, der schließlich auf Augenhöhe zu hören war.  
„...ich könnte dich ein Stück tragen..aber dann kann ich Valle nicht mehr stützen.“  
„Nur, wenn Valentin das auch alleine schafft...“  
„Ich schaff es hundertprozentig besser alleine, als du.“  
Jan spürte, wie sein Handgelenk gepackt wurde, im nächsten Moment lag es auf Flos Schulter. Offenbar stand der schon mit dem Rücken zu ihm.  
„Na dann komm.“  
Wenige Minuten später trug ihn Flo Huckepack durchs Unterholz. Der Blonde trottete hinterdrein, in einer Hand die Waffe, in der anderen Flos Ärmel, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren.  
Die Statur seines Trägers hatte Jan unwillkürlich an einen Kleiderständer denken lassen - ein Glück, dass andersherum wohl kaum andere Assoziationen geweckt wurden.  
Anfangs fragte er ihn ab und an, ob er ihm nicht zu schwer würde, aber Florian verneinte jedes Mal oder schüttelte den Kopf. Und er war dankbar dafür. So dankbar, dass er Flos Schnaufen ignorierte, den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte und das tat, was sie die ganze Zeit von ihm verlangten – er gönnte sich eine Pause.

Was hätte Flo nicht alles dafür gegeben, um zu erfahren, wie spät es war! Wie lange quälten sie sich nun schon durch die Nacht? Und wie viele Stunden würde es noch brauchen, bis es endlich dämmerte? Er sehnte sich nach der Sonne, nach ihre Wärme, mehr noch nach ihrem Licht. Denn mit einem Fiebernden auf dem Rücken fror man nicht. Um so gefährlicher machte sein Gepäck jeden Schritt auf unsichtbarem Boden. Langsamer, weil vorsichtiger hatten sie sich nun vorangetastet, um nicht wieder ins Stolpern zu geraten. Erstens, weil er einen Sturz um jeden Preis verhindern wollte. Und zweitens, um Jan nicht dadurch zu wecken. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis er die tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge dicht an seinem Ohr hatte hören können. Valentin und ihm war die Lust am Diskutieren längst vergangen und so hatten sie sich schweigend ihren Weg erkämpft.  
Eine Weile hatte er die Sekunden gezählt, um zumindest einen ungefähren Überblick über die verstreichende Zeit zu erhalten. Doch war er dessen überdrüssig geworden, noch bevor er die erste Stunde damit gefüllt hatte. Auch Schritte Zählen bot keinen höheren Unterhaltungsfaktor, ebenso wenig wie bei Atemzügen oder Beinahe-Stürzen. Nichts lenkte ihn längerfristig von seinen gemarterten Füßen ab. Außer den höllischen Krämpfen in seinen Beinen.  
Was ihn jedoch schließlich zum Stillstand brachte, war ein plötzlicher Stich in seinem Magen. Und da stand er nun, erschrocken, mit gebeugtem Rücken, weichen Knien und Bauchschmerzen.  
„Warte, hock dich hin. Ich nehm ihn dir ab.“, bot Valentin schon an, bevor Flo überhaupt den Vorschlag einer Pause machen konnte. Stumm gehorchte er und ließ sich anschließend neben dem Schläfer in die Kräuter sinken.  
„Alter, bei mir hat's grade richtig heftig im Bauch gezwickt..“, er massierte die Stelle, hinter der sich so abrupt der Schmerz in seine Organe gebohrt hatte.  
„Bist du deswegen stehen geblieben? Und ich dachte schon, du wirst auch endlich mal müde.“  
„....ich fühl mich eher, wie 'ne Pinata nach'm Kindergeburtstag. Weiß nicht, ob „müde“ da so die richtige Bezeichnung für ist.“  
„Es berücksichtigt zumindest nicht deine Bauchschmerzen. Wo kommen die überhaupt her?“  
„Kein' Schimmer....wird auch grade wieder besser.“  
„Hm, dann kam es vielleicht nur vom Hunger. Oder vom Stress. Jetzt gerade wäre übrigens 'ne super Gelegenheit für dich, auch mal 'ne Runde zu schlafen.“  
Er hörte auf, an seinem Bauch herumzudrücken.  
„Und du?“  
„Ich halte Wache.“  
Darüber brauchte er gar nicht lange nachzudenken, bevor ihn der Zustand seines Körpers zur Akzeptanz zwang.  
„Falls du irgendwas Ungewöhnliches bemerkst, weckst du uns sofort.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen.“  
„Okay...danke.“  
Das Angebot war nur all zu verführerisch. Und so ließ sich auch Flo endlich in die Wogen der Kräuter und des Schlafes fallen.

„Na endlich...“, murmelte Valentin, als die beiden anderen neben ihm schliefen. Auch er fühlte sich erschöpft, aber er ahnte, dass das nichts war im Vergleich zu Florian. Und das nur, weil der alte Sturkopf sich für den großen Beschützer hielt.  
Seufzend lehnte er sich an einen Stamm, dicht neben Jan, um das beste aus dessen Fieberhitze zu machen. Das leichte schlechte Gewissen schob er zur Seite, Pragmatik war schließlich keine Sünde.  
Jetzt konnte er auch endlich die Waffe loslassen. Er legte sie neben sich, ließ aber die Hand darauf ruhen, um sie im Ernstfall nicht erst suchen zu müssen.  
So viele Spiele, in denen man ein ganzes Sortiment an Schusswaffen benutzte...er strich über den Griff der Pistole, der sich vom vielen Herumtragen noch lauwarm anfühlte. Würde er sich bei Gefahr überhaupt damit verteidigen können? Den Abzug zu drücken, war für den Finger beileibe kein Problem, aber er konnte nicht einschätzen, ob er mental dazu in der Lage war. Das Fleisch war willig, aber der Geist blieb schwach. Hoffentlich nicht.  
Er konnte seinen Puls in den Wunden spüren. Jeder Herzschlag ein sachter Stoß von innen gegen das offen liegende Fleisch. Seit er sie gesäubert hatte, bluteten sie nicht mehr, deshalb versuchte er sich darum keine Gedanken zu machen. Aber so ganz ignorieren konnte er sie nicht.

Die beiden schliefen lange, zwei oder drei Stunden, schätzte Valentin. Auf jeden Fall länger, als sie zuvor gelaufen waren. Das Schwarz klarte langsam auf zum tiefen Dunkelblau und neben Wald- und Flussrauschen hörte er jetzt ganz vereinzelt Vogelgezwitscher. Auch Jan wurde neben ihm immer unruhiger, redete im Schlaf wirres Zeug oder zuckte plötzlich zusammen, als hätte ihn etwas gepackt. Valentin kroch ein Schauer über den Rücken, jedes Mal, wenn er zu Murmeln anfing. Eine undeutliche Stimme passte viel zu gut zu einer Nacht im Wald.  
„Ist gut...dir passiert nichts.“, im Versuch, ihn zu beruhigen, legte er dem Schlafenden eine Hand auf die Schulter. Jan wälzte sich herum, die Hand glitt über seinen Rücken, an dem ihm schweißnass das Nachthemd klebte. „Ich pass schon auf euch auf...“  
Aber die Schweißausbrüche waren neu. Ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen? Wieder fuhr der Körper neben ihm wie vor Schreck zusammen.  
„Valle...“, das erste Murmeln, das er verstand.  
„Bist du wach?“  
„...ich hab Durst..“  
Er warf einen Blick zu Florian. Dann zu Jan.  
„Kein Problem, ich helfe dir zum Wasser.“  
Die Köter würden nicht ausgerechnet dann aufkreuzen, wenn er ihn hier allein ließ. Nicht, in dieser einen Minute. Oder? Darüber durfte er gar nicht nachdenken.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
Jan hatte sich aufgesetzt und war dabei, sich den Dreck von der Kleidung zu klopfen.  
„Besser..klarer im Kopf. Und nicht mehr so müde. Aber ich hab mega Durst..“, beide standen sie vorsichtig auf, hielten sich auf dem Weg zum Ufer aneinander fest, unklar darüber, wer sich an wem abstützen sollte. „Und du? Was machen die Verletzungen?“  
„Ach passt schon. Tun halt noch ein bisschen weh..“  
„Du tapferer, blonder Krieger..“, einmal in der Hocke, benötigte er die Hilfe des Anderen fast gar nicht mehr. „..also bist du jetzt zuversichtlicher, dass du es hier raus schaffst?“  
„Tja, ich denke schon? Da fällt mir ein, du weißt ja auch noch gar nichts von Plan B..“  
„Plan B?“, er begann zu trinken.  
„Ja, also..wenn wir bis zum Tagesanbruch nichts gefunden haben, wollen wir zur Anstalt zurückkehren. Na ja, was heißt „wollen“, aber...die Chancen, die anderen zu retten, wären so größer, als wenn wir weiter durch den Wald irren. Wenn wir nicht bald Hilfe finden, gehen wir hier drauf und der Rest von uns wird kaputt-therapiert.“  
Das gerade geschöpfte Wasser rann ungehindert durch Jans Finger.  
„Ihr wollt zur Psychiatrie zurück?!“  
„Nur, falls wir nicht bald was finden..durch dein Fieber sind wir ja auch nicht annähernd so weit gekommen, wie geplant. Und jetzt die Pause..Ich würde mich auch überreden lassen, noch bis heute Abend zu suchen und dann erst umzukehren.“  
„Also kam der Vorschlag von dir.“  
„Ich...ja. Ich denke einfach, dass das Risiko, es gar nicht erst zurück in die Zivilisation zu schaffen, bei uns dreien zu groß ist. Die Chancen für die anderen..“  
„Ja ja, ich hab schon verstanden“, er starrte finster zur anderen Flussseite hinüber. Valentin ließ ihn grübeln und gönnte sich selbst ein paar Hände voll Wasser.  
Eine andere Reaktion hatte er nicht erwartet. Trotzdem – wenn Jan erst Flo darauf ansprach und er sie beide gegen sich hätte, würde Plan B wohl schnell in sich zusammenfallen. Denn so sehr er von seiner Idee auch überzeugt war, allein würde er sich nicht auf den Rückweg machen. Sie mussten an einem Strang ziehen, nur in welche Richtung, das galt es gerade noch zu klären. Ihre Argumente verstand er auch durchaus, nur ob sie sich überhaupt darum bemühten, die seinen zu verstehen, dessen war er sich nicht immer sicher.  
„Dieser Ort ist vollgestopft mit kranker Scheiße.“, unterbrach Jan jäh seine Gedanken. „Und wir sind ihm mit knapper Not entkommen. Es ist ein verdammtes Wunder, dass wir jetzt hier sind. Und du willst zurück..“  
„Es geht mir nur darum, die anderen so schnell wie möglich aus der kranken Scheiße rauszuholen.“  
„Gut. Spielen wir das Szenario einmal durch – wir kommen in unserem Zustand bei der Klinik an, zu dritt. In dem Gebäude sind dutzende Pfleger, dutzende Köter mit dutzenden von Waffen. Mit denen sie schon auf uns geschossen haben, Valentin. Sie haben keine Skrupel mehr, uns zu töten! Ist dir das bewusst?!“  
„Wir haben auch eine Waffe..“  
„..mit der wir nur ein Mal schießen müssen, um alle auf uns aufmerksam zu machen!“  
„Dann dürfen wir uns eben nicht erwischen lassen! Ich hatte ja nicht vor, da reinzumarschieren und ein Massaker anzurichten!“  
„Und was genau ist dein Plan?“  
„Ich...mein..“  
„Und wenn wir es tatsächlich schaffen sollten, die anderen unbemerkt da rauszuholen – wie auch immer du dir das vorgestellt hast! - Was machen wir dann? Dann stehen wir genau so da wie jetzt, nur mit einer größeren Gruppe. Aber genauso orientierungslos, genauso schutzlos, ohne Nahrung und ohne Hilfe. Wie geht es dann weiter?“  
„Du hast Fieber, du solltest gar nicht so klar denken können.“, abrupt stand Valentin auf. „Lass uns zurück zu Flo gehen, ich mach mir Sorgen, wenn wir ihn so lange allein lassen.“  
„Alter, glaubst du ernsthaft, das war jetzt das Ende der Diskussion, oder was? Warte doch mal..“  
Mühsam kam auch er wieder auf die Beine und humpelte ihm nach. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, du bist eingeschnappt, nur weil sich dein Plan als Mist herausgestellt hat.“  
„Mein Plan ist kein Mist, er ist überhaupt nicht schlechter als eurer. Er hat nur genauso viele Schwächen.“  
„Also ist er auch nicht besser.“  
Valentin biss die Zähne zusammen, ließ sich aber wenigstens dazu erweichen, auf Jan zu warten.  
„Ich fürchte, in so einer Situation gibt es einfach keine guten Pläne, Valle. Und es ist echt schwierig, den am wenigsten beschissenen herauszufinden, das gebe ich zu. Was hat eigentlich Flo zu deiner Idee..Was ist?“  
Obwohl er zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, war der Blonde nicht weitergegangen. Er stand noch immer auf halber Strecke zum Bach und starrte ihn an.  
„Was hast du denn auf einmal?!“  
„Sshh!“, Angesprochener hielt einen Finger an seine Lippen. Für einen Moment waren sie beide ganz ruhig. Langsam schaute Jan sich um, doch was auch immer Valentin bemerkt zu haben schien, blieb ihm verborgen. Im Halbdunkel des dämmernden Morgens rührten sich nicht einmal die Tiere.  
Sein Blick schweifte zurück zum Lets Player, der regungslos geblieben war.  
„Gefahr?“, fragte er ihn so leise wie möglich.  
Valentin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, ich hätte gerade...“, er war einige Schritte auf ihn zu gekommen, doch jetzt hielt er abermals inne.  
„Da ist es schon wieder! Hörst du das?“  
„Was?!“ angestrengt lauschte er und konnte doch nichts Anderes außer dem altbekannten Rauschen hören.  
„Dieses...Summen.“  
Summen. Da fiel es ihm auch auf. In der Nähe des Flüsschens ging es leicht in dessen Plätschern unter, doch wenn er sich konzentrierte...Ein monotones Brummen, leise, wie aus weiter Ferne, das immer weiter anschwoll. Und dann wieder abnahm. Und dann erlosch.  
Sie sahen sich mit großen Augen an.  
„Was zur Hölle war das?!“  
„Keine Ahnung, klang wie 'ne Kettensäge oder sowas.“  
„Alter, mach mir doch keine Angst!“  
„Nein Mann, wenn hier ein Waldarbeiter ist, ein Holzfäller, wie auch immer, irgendein normaler Mensch!“  
„...ich finde nicht ma, dass es wie 'ne Kettensäge klang.“  
„Was nicht heißt, dass es nicht trotzdem von irgendeinem Menschen erzeugt worden ist.“  
„...richtig. Weißt du, aus welcher Richtung es kam?“  
„Ich glaube schon, weiter flussabwärts. Aber lass uns erst zu Flo zurück..“  
Valle half ihm bei dem Versuch, sich zu beeilen und im Handumdrehen waren sie beim Kräuterfeld. Die schlimmsten Befürchtungen lösten sich sofort in Luft auf, als sie ihren Dritten im Bunde noch zusammengerollt im Grünzeug fanden. Nicht einmal, als sie sich neben ihm auf den Boden fallen ließen, rührte er sich. Jan fühlte vorsichtshalber seinen Puls.  
„Er schläft echt verdammt tief. Aber scheint okay zu sein, die Pumpe läuft jedenfalls noch.“  
„Ist doch gut so. Eigentlich täte es mir auch leid, ihn jetzt zu wecken...“, er hob die Waffe auf und drehte sie ein paar Mal zwischen den Fingern hin und her. „Zur Abwechslung könnte ich ihn ja mal für eine Weile tragen.“  
„...wenn das mit deinen Wunden klar geht?“  
„Wird schon..Komm hilf mir lieber, ihn auf meinen Rücken zu kriegen..“  
Vorsichtig hob Jan den Schlafenden an und bugsierte ihn auf den im Grün hockenden Blonden. Wie er insgeheim befürchtet hatte, nicht ohne ihn dabei zu wecken. Aber mehr als ein müdes Blinzeln wies nicht auf seinen kurzen Aufenthalt im Dämmerzustand hin, bevor er den Kopf schwer in Valles Haarschopf sinken ließ und weiter schlief.  
Die nächste Herausforderung bestand darin, aufzustehen, ohne sofort wieder im Gestrüpp zu liegen und auch diese bestand der Tragende nur dank Jans Hilfe. Endlich auf den Füßen angelangt fuhr die Reise flussabwärts fort.

Doch dieses Mal brauchte es keinen langen Fußmarsch. Zehn Minuten, vielleicht eine Viertel Stunde, dann wurde ihnen plötzlich klar, was das Brummen verursacht hatte. Sie blieben stehen. Der Grund lag vor ihnen.  
„Ich hab dir gesagt, es klingt nicht nach 'ner Kettensäge.“, murmelte Jan, während er den Kopf von links nach rechts und wieder zurück schweifen ließ.  
„Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass es trotzdem von Menschen stammen muss.“ antwortete Valle.  
Langsam trat er aus dem Dickicht heraus.  
Auf die Straße.  
Sie war einspurig, schmal und die Markierungen auf ihr kaum noch sichtbar. Rechter Hand führte eine einfache Holzbrücke über das Flüsschen. Auf den ersten Blick sah diese nicht besonders stabil aus und Valle wunderte sich, ob sie der Last eines PKWs überhaupt standhalten konnte.  
Der Asphalt unter den Füßen war kühl und nass und Jan fröstelte, kaum dass er ihn betrat.  
„Meinst du, sie führt zur Anstalt?“  
Valentin wandte sich zu ihm um. „Wahrscheinlich? Wohin denn sonst?“  
Angesprochener zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Heißt, dass wir den Autofahrern nicht vertrauen können. Wer zur Anstalt oder wieder zurück fährt, kann in der ganzen Sache nur mit drin stecken. Per Anhalter ist also nicht.“  
„Da hast du leider Recht...aber zumindest hilft uns die Straße bei der Orientierung. Was glaubst du, in welcher Richtung es zur Psychiatrie zurück geht?“  
„Na ja, bevor wir seinem Verlauf gefolgt sind, haben wir den Bach überquert. Also da lang, schätze ich“, er deutete nach rechts über die Brücke hinweg.“..also sollten wir genau in die andere Richtung gehen.“ mit leichtem Schwung drehte er sich auf seinen Fersen herum und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf den im Weg stehenden Valle. Bei dessen Blick ließ Jan den Arm mit einem schweren Seufzer sinken.  
„Sag mir nicht, du willst immernoch zum Irrenhaus zurück?!“  
„Wer weiß denn, wie lange diese Straße durchs Nirgendwo führt..“  
„Wissen wir, wie lange es von hier aus bis zur Anstalt dauert?!“  
„Wenn wir denselben Weg zurückgehen, dann ja.“  
„Unser erster Hinweis auf Zivilisation, den wir finden und du willst ihn links liegen lassen. Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein.“  
Valentin schwieg. Solange, bis Jan wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Lass uns..lass uns die Entscheidung treffen, wenn Flo wach ist, einverstanden?“  
„Er wird ohnehin dir zustimmen. Aber meinetwegen..“, murmelte er.

Zurück im Unterholz,aber in Sichtweite der Straße, ließ Valentin den Dritten etwas unsanft von seinem Rücken rutschen. Wodurch er ihnen ungewollt das Wecken ersparte.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Mundt, willkommen in der Wirklichkeit.“, begrüßte ihn Jan.  
„Von allen Orten, an denen ich hätte landen können...“, grummelte er und wischte sich schlaftrunken übers Gesicht,“..musste es ausgerechnet die Wirklichkeit sein....wie spät ist es überhaupt?“  
„Wer weiß das schon. Ein-zwei Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang?“, er sah zu Valle.  
„Kommt hin, denke ich. Aber viel wichtiger ist, wo wir sind. Flo, wir haben 'ne Straße gefunden!“  
Augenblicklich hörte der Erwachte auf, sich die Lider zu massieren und blickte sie an.  
„Eine Straße?! Echt jetzt? Wie geil! Die kann uns...“, er kam etwas unsicher auf die Beine, „..die kann uns garantiert zur nächsten Stadt führen! Oder Dorf..Ortschaft, wie auch immer. Was stehen wir noch hier und vergeuden Zeit?“  
„Schön, dass du so voller Elan bist..“, wie sehr ihm dieser fehlte, war Valles Stimme anzumerken. „Wir konnten uns nur noch nicht auf 'ne Richtung einigen.“  
„Zivilisation oder Anstalt?“, vervollständigte Jan.  
Flo sah ihn an. „Die Frage versteh ich nicht.“  
„Das ist auch gar nicht die Frage.“, warf Valle verärgert dazwischen. „Wir haben die Wahl zwischen einer völlig unbekannten Ödnis, die wahrscheinlich zur Anstalt führt und einer zweiten völlig unbekannten Ödnis, die uns eventuell in die Zivilisation zurückbringt.“  
„Ach so, na wie auch immer, ich stimme für die Zivilisation. Aber wie zur Hölle könnt ihr euch so sicher sein, dass die Straße zur Anstalt führt?! Gabs da 'n Straßenschild oder sowas?“  
„Nein, es ist nur...naheliegend, findest du nicht?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, weil wir nichts von ihnen wissen, heißt es nicht, dass es in der Nähe der Psychiatrie nicht noch andere Straßen gibt. Von hier aus, so mitten im Wald, sieht man das Klinikgebäude ja auch nicht, also muss auch nicht zwangsweise jemand was davon mitbekommen haben, selbst wenn die Leute relativ dicht daran vorbeigefahren sind. Versteht ihr, was ich meine?“  
Die anderen nickten leicht.  
„Wenn ihr glaubt, dass sie in der einen Richtung zur Psychiatrie zurück führt, können wir natürlich trotzdem einfach in die andere gehen. Auf eine Seite festlegen müssen wir uns so oder so.“  
„Die Straße ändert aber nichts daran, dass wir nicht wissen, wie weit es noch ist. Und ob wir nicht noch vor dem ersten Haus verhungert sind.“  
„Wir müssen ja nicht bis zum nächsten Dorf durchhalten, Valle. Sondern nur, bis uns ein Autofahrer aufgabelt, der Rest ist doch dann ein Klacks.“  
„Hältst du per Anhalter zu fahren nicht für ein bisschen riskant? Woher wissen wir, dass die Straße nicht doch zur Anstalt führt und in jedem zweiten Auto ein Köter sitzt?“  
„Hör mal, letzten Endes ist es doch egal, was wir machen, es gibt keinen Weg ohne Risiko. Entweder wir haben das Pech, einem Köter in die Arme zu laufen oder wir verhungern unterwegs. Und bei Ersterem hätten wir wenigstens noch die Chance, ihm die Karre irgendwie abzunehmen, wenn wir uns nicht zu blöd anstellen. Ich meine, wir sind zu dritt. Und bewaffnet.“  
Valentin fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „...also doch per Anhalter. Na super.“  
„Nur, wenn du damit leben kannst.“  
„Ja ja, wie auch immer, zu irgendeinem Ergebnis müssen wir ja kommen, sonst stehen wir noch morgen hier. Und mittlerweile geh ich eh davon aus, dass wir es nicht schaffen.“ Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar kehrte er den beiden den Rücken zu und lief zur Straße zurück.  
Die warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.  
„Ich glaube, ihm fehlt einfach der Schlaf.“, meinte Jan und zuckte mit den Schultern. Eilig folgten sie ihm, durften aber auf der Straße feststellen, dass er bereits vorgegangen war.  
Flo seufzte. „Na wenigstens läuft er in die abgesprochene Richtung..“ er wandte sich noch einmal neugierig zu der Brückenkonstruktion um, bevor er und Jan sich darum bemühten, zu Valentin aufzuschließen.

So marschierten sie, meist schweigend, mit kurzen Rasten nebeneinander her und vermissten bald das stetige Rauschen des Baches in unmittelbarer Nähe. Die hellen Stunden des Tages verstrichen, ohne dass sie ein einziges Auto zu Gesicht bekamen. Ein Umstand, über den sich Flo den Kopf zerbrach.  
Die Straße machte nicht den Anschein, als ob sie gar nicht mehr genutzt werden würde, sondern war einigermaßen in Stand gehalten. Außerdem wollten die Anderen in den frühen Morgenstunden einen Motor gehört haben. Vielleicht wurde dieser Weg nur für den Berufsverkehr genutzt, wenn müde Menschen zu ihren Arbeitsstellen oder wieder nach Hause fuhren. Dann würden sie erst gegen Abend wieder die Chance auf eine Mitfahrgelegenheit haben.  
Die Gedanken fielen ihm aus dem Kopf, als er mit dem vor ihm laufenden Valentin zusammenstieß.  
Er taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Neben ihm war auch Jan stehen geblieben.  
„Was ist los?!“  
„Da kommt jemand auf uns zu..aber nicht von vorn.“  
Wie auf ein Kommando fuhren sie herum. Sie hatten gerade eine lange seichte Kurve hinter sich gelassen, sodass sie die Scheinwerfer in der Ferne nur schräg durch die Blätter hindurch schimmern sehen konnten.  
Auf Flos Gesicht stahl sich unwillkürlich ein Grinsen. „Na endlich!“  
„Wer hat denn um diese Zeit schon die Scheinwerfer an? Die Dämmerung hat noch nicht mal richtig angefangen.“  
„Na, die halt. Werden schon ihre Gründe haben.“ Dass Jan sofort zum Waldrand zurückwich, irritierte Flo. „So merkwürdig ist das nun auch wieder nicht.“  
„Ich weiß doch, ja, aber... irgendwie kommt mir das komisch vor.“, seine Worte füllten auch Valentins Blick mit Unbehagen. Vielleicht waren es weniger die brennenden Scheinwerfer als die Motorengeräusche, die ihn so beunruhigten, denn je näher es kam, desto weniger klang es nach einem normalen PKW. Lauter, tiefer, aggressiver. Und mehrstimmig. Durch die Baumreihen hindurch tauchte ein Scheinwerferpaar nach dem anderen auf.  
„Wieso kommen denn jetzt auf einmal so viele?! Flo, ich hab da ein ganz ungutes Gefühl bei..“  
„Vielleicht..hat der Berufsverkehr eingesetzt?“ murmelte er, mittlerweile selbst verunsichert.  
„Berufsverkehr der Sonderfahrzeuge, oder wie? Jan hat recht, mir ist das auch nicht geheuer. Lass uns lieber kein Risiko eingehen..“, Valle zog ihn am Arm zu den Bäumen. „Wenn sie an uns vorbeifahren und einen besseren Eindruck machen, können wir immernoch auf die Straße springen und auf uns aufmerksam machen.“  
Der letzte Satz besänftigte Florians Zweifel etwas, sodass er ihnen ins Unterholz folgte. Nicht fern der Straße legten sie sich flach in eine von Büschen gesäumte Mulde und warteten. Schon erbebte die Luft um sie herum vom Bass starker Motoren.  
Je lauter sie wurden, desto mehr überkam Flo eine unerklärliche Angst. Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit und Verwirrung, weil er diese Welle an scheinbar grundloser Furcht einfach nicht begreifen konnte. Mit den Händen auf den Ohren rutschte er tiefer in die Kuhle und blieb still neben Jan liegen, aus dessen Augen derselbe Schrecken sprach. Was auch immer es war, er hatte es schon auf der Straße gespürt.  
Plötzlich lag ihm nichts mehr ferner, als die Fahrer dieser Ungeheuer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber warum? Er hatte die „Ungeheuer“ ja nicht einmal gesehen. Und vor wenigen Minuten noch hatte er sie für die große Rettung gehalten.  
Im Dreck erstarrt lauschten sie, wie das Brummen seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich schließlich wieder entfernte. Immer weiter, immer weiter, bis es kaum noch zu hören war.  
„Vier..“, raunte Valentin, der die ganze Zeit durch die untersten Zweige des Gebüsches gespäht hatte, „Es waren vier Transporter.“  
„Klang wie tausend..“ murmelte Flo. An seiner Seite wälzte Jan sich auf den Rücken, um besser atmen zu können.  
„Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum mir die ganze Sache nicht gefallen hat.“, sagte der. „Es war das Geräusch, nicht die Scheinwerfer.. Die Motoren..die...genau das habe ich jeden Morgen gehört, wenn die Zellen noch zu waren.“  
Von der Erkenntnis wurde Florian ganz flau im Magen. „..und jeden Tag nach Feierabend...du hast recht.“  
„Dann waren das tatsächlich die Transporter der Köter..?“  
„Wenn das stimmt, führt die Straße wahrscheinlich doch zur Psychiatrie.“, fügte Valle hinzu.  
„Schöne Scheiße.“  
„Sieht so aus, als wäre das Thema Anhalter damit durch.“  
Nervös zerriss Florian ein Laubblatt nach dem anderen, während er einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen versuchte. „Nur, wenn außer den Transportern hier sonst nichts lang kommt..Valle hat recht, wir wissen nicht, wie weit es bis zur nächsten Stadt ist. Ein fahrbarer Untersatz könnte uns den Arsch retten. Deshalb würde ich sie nicht alle kategorisch ausschließen.“  
„Je nachdem, was uns halt so entgegenkommt.“  
„Ich weiß nicht....“ murmelte Jan nur, klopfte sich den Dreck von den Beinen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Asphalt zurück. Ihm kam die Reise zu Fuß nun wesentlich ungefährlicher vor, und dass obwohl er bei jedem neuen Schritt den letzten noch in der Wade fühlte. Aber lieber gewöhnte er sich an den Schmerz dieser einen Wunde, als Weitere zu riskieren. Kurz dachte er darüber nach, ob er deshalb wieder eine Diskussion vom Zaun brechen sollte, wägte ein nicht vorhandenes Für gegen ein übermächtiges Wider ab und verschob das ewige, kräftezehrende Streiten auf später. Später dann, wenn eben das nächste Auto auf sie zukommen sollte.  
Dieses ließ wiederum eine gefühlte halbe Stunde auf sich warten. Obwohl es inzwischen wesentlich dunkler geworden war, wunderte Jan sich nicht, warum nun dieser Autofahrer die Scheinwerfer nicht für nötig zu halten schien. Denn dafür hatte er gar nicht die Zeit. Eine enge Biegung lag vor ihnen, sodass der Wald den Schall des diesmal bedeutend leiseren Motors absorbierte, bis sich der kleine Laster auf einer Geraden mit ihnen befand. Doch dann hörten sie es alle.  
„Scheiße! Leute, runter von der Straße!!“  
„Warte, Jan! Das ist..das ist kein Transporter, vielleicht..“ Flo blieb wie festgewurzelt am Straßenrand stehen, während Valentin schon in die Dunkelheit rannte. Auch Jan war im Begriff gewesen, zwischen den Bäumen zu verschwinden.  
„Er fährt in die falsche Richtung! Zur Psychiatrie! Was glaubst du, wohin der uns mitnimmt?“  
„Aber wir wissen nicht, ob die Straße nicht zwischendurch noch abzweigt. Sie könnte noch zu tausend anderen Orten führen..“  
Neben Jan tauchte Valentin wieder auf. „Oh Flo, bitte...“ ächzte er ungeduldig, lief zu ihm zurück und wollte ihn am Handgelenk in die schützende Finsternis ziehen. Der Berliner gab für ein-zwei Schritte nach, nur um zwischen den ersten Stämmen erneut auf Stur zu stellen.  
„Das hier ist ein Fehler, ich bin mir absolut sicher! Wir werden nicht endlos viele Chancen kriegen..“  
„Bitte, lass es uns doch beim nächsten Auto in die andere Richtung versuchen! Du kannst es doch auch nicht gut finden, der Anstalt näher als nötig zu kommen..lass uns wenigstens ein Auto nehmen, das von ihr weg fährt.“ redete Valle eindringlich auf ihn ein.  
Eindringlich genug, denn im nächsten Moment beeilte sich auch Flo, tiefer in den Wald zu gelangen. Jan eilte voran, in seiner Mischung aus Rennen und Humpeln, und stürzte sich in das nächstbeste Buschwerk. Kaum dass sich die anderen beiden neben ihm fallen gelassen hatten, rauschte auch schon der Laster an ihnen vorbei.   
„Das war knapp!“, keuchte Valle.  
„Ein Glück, dass es schon so dunkel ist..“  
„Aber das nächste Auto nehmen wir. Es sei denn, es ist ein Transporter aus der Klinik. Aber in jedem anderen Fall halten wir es an!“  
„..wenn es in die richtige Richtung fährt.“, ergänzte Jan.  
„Ja...Mann! Na, meinetwegen. Und wenn es in die richtige Richtung fährt.“  
Florian kämpfte sich aus dem Gebüsch wieder hinaus, steuerte auf die Straße zu, wie so oft an diesem Tag – und blieb stehen.  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder? Kannst du dich nur noch im Stop and Go fortbewegen?“  
Hinter ihm stolperte Valentin durch die Zweige, mit einer Hand schon damit beschäftigt, sich die Blätter aus den Haaren zu fischen.  
„Es war zu knapp...“  
Valentin verstand und schaute zur Straße. Wieder waren Motorengeräusche zu hören.  
Jan stand an seiner Seite. „Das ist nicht gut.“  
„Wer weiß..“ auch Flo sah unverwandt zur Fahrbahn.  
Langsam und im Rückwärtsgang tauchte der Laster wieder in ihrem Sichtfeld auf. Bis zu der Stelle, an der sie sich in die Bäume geschlagen hatten, rollte er. Dann blieb er stehen.  
„Wer weiß...“


	17. Chapter 17

„Fifty Shades of Regenbogen“, ging es Erik durch den Kopf, als er seinen linken Arm betrachtete. Was für eine faszinierende Marmorierung jetzt seinen Körper zierte. So viel Violett, alle möglichen Abstufungen von Hell- und Dunkelblau, ein bissen Rot, ein bisschen Grün. Am Rand mit gelben Schattierungen. Seine Haut sah aus wie ein Aquarell. Und das nicht nur an den sichtbaren Stellen.  
Eine wandelnde Landschaft mit warmen, bunten Hügeln, in denen man den Puls spüren konnte, wenn man die Hand darauf legte.  
Doch der Muskelkater machte ihm bald mehr zu schaffen. Abnormal, wie ihm das Fleisch brannte vom Zwangsstehen am Vortag. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass sich diese Art von Schmerz so grenzenlos steigern ließ.  
Fifty Shades of Regenbogen, ja ja. Eine blöde Bemerkung, die in seinen Gedanken verweilen musste, weil er allein war. Nun ja – allein mit diesem halbkahlen Pfleger, der ihm am Schreibtisch gegenüber saß und mit seinem Kuli spielte. Geduldig darauf wartend, dass Erik von seinem Arm aufsehen und ihm endlich Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Aber gemach. Sie hatten ja Zeit. Und was konnte ihm dieser Mann schon erzählen, was nur annähernd so interessant wie das Muster auf seiner Haut war? Vielleicht hatte er ihn hierher kommen lassen, um ihn zum Essen anzuregen. Hatte vielleicht schon ein appetitsteigerndes Präparat in der Kitteltasche. Oder ein Schlafmittel, weil ihm einer der Köter gesteckt hatte, dass er nur stundenlang mit offenen Augen im Bett lag und in irgendein Nichts an der Decke starrte. Oder etwas Schmerzlinderndes, weil er glaubte, dass die Verweigerung von Schlaf und Nahrung letztlich auf den körperlichen Zustand zurückzuführen wäre.  
Aber es war nicht der Schmerz.  
Es war Sorge.  
Sein ganzes Denken war nur noch auf die Anderen fixiert. Dutzende mögliche und unmögliche Verläufe hatte er im Kopf für jeden, dessen Lage er nicht im Blick hatte. Für Valentin, für Florian, für Jan. Für Manuel und Andre, bei denen er nur davon ausgehen konnte, dass sie sich im selben Gebäude befanden wie er. Aber was wusste er schon davon, was gerade mit ihnen geschah? Ob sie wach waren oder schliefen oder im Koma lagen oder im Sterben. Ob sie im Gegensatz zu ihm regelmäßig aßen. Ob sie Schmerzen hatten und ob sie sich sorgten. Was wusste er schon?  
Erik rieb sich die Augen. Sein Körper war zu erschöpft für die ständig rotierenden Gedanken. Sie machten ihn ganz mürbe.  
„Erik, wärst du dann so weit?“  
Mein Gott. Was für eine langweilige Stimme dieser Kerl hatte. Genau so langweilig wie sein kleines, schmuckloses Büro. Genau so langweilig wie er selbst.  
Zeit, sich zu erbarmen. Der Patient schaute auf.  
„Was gibt es denn?“  
„Nun, leider schlechte Neuigkeiten. Wie siehts aus, fühlst du dich bereit dafür?“  
Angesprochener zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hätten Sie mich in meiner Zelle schon fragen können. Da hätte ich mir mit einem „Nein“ wenigstens das Aufstehen sparen können. Jetzt bin ich eh einmal hier...“  
Der Pfleger räusperte sich. Verunsicherte ihn die Antwort? Na, und wenn schon...  
„Gut, ganz wie du meinst. Also - wie dir bewusst sein wird, haben wir die letzten Tage pausenlos nach den drei Ausreißern gesucht. Jeden Tag mehrere Suchtrupps, manchmal auch nachts. Sowohl zu Fuß als auch mit dem Auto. Ich glaube, ich verrate dir nicht zu viel, wenn ich dir sage, dass wir alle in großer Sorge um sie waren. Bei so einer gründlichen Suchaktion war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir sie aufspüren würden.“  
Eriks gespielte Aufmerksamkeit war mit jedem Wort mehr der echten gewichen. Was meinte der Kerl damit, hatten sie sie wirklich wieder eingefangen? Waren sie wieder hier?  
Sein Blick hing an den Lippen des Pflegers. Und dessen Kunstpause erfüllte ihn mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.  
„Wir haben sie auch gefunden, alle. Erst Florian, Valentin, dann Jan. Aber die Erleichterung hielt nicht lang, wie soll ich sagen...wir haben...einfach versagt. Es war zu spät, für jeden der drei.“  
Abwechselnd hatte Eriks Blick den Mund, das rechte und das linke Auge des Pflegers fokussiert. Jetzt hielt er inne.  
„Das verstehe ich nicht.“  
„Ja, wie formuliere ich das am besten.... Es tut mir leid, Erik. Aber alles, was wir gefunden haben, waren drei Leichen. Draußen im Wald, das ist erst wenige Stunden her. Im Moment befinden sie sich noch in der Autopsie, aber unsere erste Vermutung liegt bei Unterkühlung. Sie waren einfach zu erschöpft...“  
Drei Dutzend Verläufe, die er jetzt aus seinem Kopf löschen konnte. Drei Mal weniger Angst. Das war das Erste, was Erik in den Sinn kam. Die Hilfe, die Valle versprochen hatte, würde nie eintreffen. Das war schlecht. Die Hilfe, die er ihm zu holen aufgetragen hatte, als der Blonde kurz davor gestanden hatte, zu bleiben.  
Warum hatte er ihn weg geschickt? Der Ausgang war doch so vorhersehbar gewesen...  
„Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du den Verstorbenen nahe standest. Vor allem mit Valentin habe ich dich und Manuel oft im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Erik, ich bitte dich. Es ist wichtig, dass du jetzt mit mir sprichst.“  
Der abgestumpfte Blick fand zurück zum Gesicht des Pflegers.  
„Wie fühlst du dich jetzt?“  
„Gut. Ich mochte den Idioten eh nie“, er stand so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten umkippte. Wieder, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, fühlte er sich schwindelig.  
Der Köter vor der Tür schaute zum Pfleger, bekam aber kein Zeichen einzuschreiten.  
„Ich möchte in meine Zelle zurück.“  
„Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn wir uns erst unterhalten.“  
„Nein! Ich wüsste nicht, worüber..“, er wollte sich umdrehen und schnurstracks Richtung Tür gehen. Der umgefallene Stuhl schabte laut über den Boden, als er beinahe darüber stolperte.  
„Ich will hier raus.“  
Die Welt schien auf dem Kopf zu stehen. Ganz eindeutig. Er musste sich am Stuhlbein abstützen.  
„Tja, dann kann ich dich wohl nicht aufhalten. Aber du weißt, wo du mich im Zweifelsfall findest.“  
Erik nickte, bevor er das Stuhlbein losließ, weiter voran taumelte.  
Der Köter machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Die Tür öffnete sich wie von allein. Hatte er sie selbst geöffnet? Oder einer der anderen beiden? Er stolperte durch den Türrahmen, über die Schwelle. Ins Neonlicht. Nach draußen.

Warum hatte er ihn weggeschickt?!

„Erik!“  
Er war durch die Gänge geirrt.  
Wusste nicht, in welchem er sich gerade befand.  
Wie lange schon...  
Aber jemand hatte ihn gerufen. Mit einer Stimme, die ihm vertraut war. Der angenehmen Art von Vertrautheit. Also blieb er stehen und drehte sich um.  
Hastige Schritte. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Zwei bekannte, erschütterte Gesichter.  
„Dir haben sie's also auch schon gesagt..“, stellte Hardi fest und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Brammen. „Hör mal, hier rumzuhängen macht's doch auch nicht besser..Willst du nicht lieber mit in den Gemeinschaftssaal kommen? Waren grad auf dem Weg da hin.“  
Seine Stimme war so heiser. Wie merkwürdig.  
„..............hier?“  
„..bei den Zellen von Valle und Jan? Alter, kriegst du eigentlich noch was mit? Komm schon, wenn du nicht mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum willst, bringen wir dich wenigstens in deine Zelle. Hier isses einfach nur mega deprimierend..“, Brammen sah ihn an, als wäre er schwer krank. Warum...sie waren ja genau so buntgeprügelt wie er selbst. Zwei Aquarelle mehr. Die Farben so frisch, dass sie noch ineinander liefen. Sich immer weiter vermischten, je länger er sie betrachtete.  
Erik blinzelte. Mehrmals. Aber die Sicht verschwamm ihm nur noch mehr.  
„Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein.“  
„Ist gut, dann komm. Ich wollte eh mit dir reden“, Erik wurde von den Patientenzimmern fortgezogen. Endlich jemand, der ihm wieder Richtung und Ziel gab.  
„Ich glaube nämlich kein Wort von dem, was die Penner uns erzählen.“  
Aller geistigen Umnebelung zum Trotz weckten Brammens Worte eine gewisse Verwunderung in ihm.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Das ist alles nur irgend'ne Masche, um uns psychisch noch weiter den Boden unter den Füßen wegzuziehen. Mit so 'ner Kacke hab ich schon gerechnet. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob ich sie ein letztes Mal sehen kann, mich verabschieden und so. Ich mein, wenn die behaupten, die Leichen gefunden zu haben..“  
Der Schwindelanfall überkam ihn so plötzlich, dass er sich an der Wand abstützen musste. Die Hand auf den Mund gepresst blieb er stehen.  
Schlafen. Das wollte er. Nur noch.  
Ewig. Alles das verschlafen.  
Vielleicht sollte er doch in seine Zelle gehen. Eine Pause nehmen von diesem Zustand...  
Da packte ihn Brammen an den Schultern und riss ihn damit ein Stück weit zurück in die Realität. „Erik, hör mir doch zu, verdammte Scheiße! Sie haben gesagt, ich darf die Lei..ich darf die..die Überreste nicht sehen. Verstehst du nicht, was das heißt?! Einen Scheiß haben die Wichser gefunden! Ich würde meinen Arsch drauf verwetten, dass es überhaupt keine Toten gibt. Überleg doch mal – wenn sie die drei gefunden hätten, egal wie, dann wäre es doch das Erste gewesen, sie uns zu zeigen. Wenn sie wirklich was in der Hand hätten, wäre es doch das Effektivste, es uns unter die Nase zu reiben, oder nicht? Wieso sollten sie uns nur davon erzählen, wenn sie unsere letzte Hoffnung genau so gut mit Beweisen zerstören könnten?“  
Erik nickte heftig, während sich Brammens Gesicht dicht vor ihm immer weiter zu einer konturlosen Fläche ineinander übergehender Farben auflöste. Warum konnte er das nicht verhindern?  
„Weißt du, was sie gesagt haben? Das ginge nicht, solange die Verstorbenen in der Autopsie seien. Und danach wohl auch nicht, weils nicht gut für meine Psyche wär. Am Arsch, Mann! Sie haben einfach nichts zu zeigen, weil sie lügen wie gedruckt!“  
Die tiefen Atemzüge schmerzten in der Lunge, als würde jede Rippe einzeln in sie schneiden. Und gleichzeitig hatte Erik das Gefühl, nichts an Luft durch den zugeschnürten Hals zu kriegen.  
„Sie können auch nicht tot sein..“, sagte er schließlich mit halb erstickter Stimme. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn sie...und was mit uns...“  
Plötzlich dröhnte ein ungeheuerlicher Lärm durch den Flur und ließ sie alle drei zusammenzucken. Schreie folgten, etwas schepperte, dann noch mehr Schreie.  
„Ich hab schon so 'ne Ahnung, von wo das kommt“, murmelte Hardi, bevor er Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum davon eilte. Die anderen beiden sahen sich an.  
„Ich glaube nur, was ich sehe“, sagte Brammen mit fester Stimme, bevor er seinem Kollegen folgte.  
Noch einen schmerzend tiefen Atemzug, dann lief auch Erik ihnen nach.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte blankes Chaos. Die Stühle lagen kreuz und quer im gesamten Saal verteilt, einer der großen Tische lag auf der Seite, in der Mitte, auf dem Boden, kniete der Verursacher des ganzen Durcheinanders – Cengiz.  
Zwei Sicherheitsmänner hatten ihn an den Armen gepackt und versuchten, ihn unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Als Hardi, Brammen und Erik sich der Szene näherten, warf er den zuvor gesenkten Kopf hoch, die weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die drei Neuankömmlinge gerichtet. Sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, als er brüllte:  
„Sie haben sie umgebracht! Verdammte Scheiße, sie haben sie einfach umgebracht!! Von wegen gefunden, was diese dreckigen Lügner für eine Scheiße labern!! Sie können doch nicht einfach tot sein...sie können sie doch nicht einfach umgebracht haben...“ Schluchzend begehrte Cengiz gegen die Köter auf, doch ein Entkommen gab es aus den festen Griffen nicht. Mit aller Kraft drückten sie ihn nieder, bis er mit dem Kopf beinahe auf dem Boden lag.  
Hinter Erik tauchte einer der Pfleger auf. Reichlich desinteressiert blieb er im Rahmen der Doppeltür stehen und beobachtete das Geschehen für einige Minuten. Erst als einer Sicherheitsmänner fragend zu ihm aufschaute, winkte er ab.  
„Warten Sie einfach ab, bis er sich beruhigt hat und sehen zu, dass er nicht so viel kaputt macht. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, was für fürchterliche Neuigkeiten es heute gegeben hat, da ist so ein Verhalten gar nicht so auffällig.“  
„Mörder!!“, schreiend versuchte sich Cengiz loszureißen. Er wollte zum Pfleger, wollte ihm am liebsten das ausdruckslose Gesicht einschlagen, bis in der pulsierenden Masse nichts mehr zu erkennen war. Aber er kam nicht einmal bis auf die Füße.  
„Ah und haben Sie ein Auge darauf, dass er seine Drohungen nicht wahr macht. Falls er zur Gefahr für Andere werden sollte, sagen Sie umgehend Bescheid.“  
„Keine Sorge, wir haben ihn unter Kontrolle“, antwortete einer der Köter, woraufhin sich der Pfleger nickend in den Gang verabschiedete. Kaum, dass er verschwunden war, erschlaffte Cengiz in den Händen der zwei Muskelprotze. Als hätte der Mann im Kittel seine letzten Kraftreserven mit sich genommen, sank er in sich zusammen, bis seine Stirn auf dem kühlen Linoleum lag. Erst jetzt ließ ihn die Security los, blieb aber weiterhin hinter ihm stehen.  
Cengiz schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper und brüllte sich, das Gesicht zum Boden gerichtet, die Seele aus dem Leib. Ein langgezogener, ohrenbetäubender, hilfloser Laut.  
Kein Grund für die drei anderen Patienten, Abstand von ihm zu halten. Doch als Brammen den Weinenden an der Schulter berührte, fuhr dieser schlagartig in die Höhe, sodass er mit erhobenem Oberkörper auf dem Boden kniete.  
„Fass mich nicht an! Keiner von euch!! Ich warne euch..“  
Reflexartig wich Brammen einen Schritt zurück.  
„Alter, beruhig dich, wir sind's..“  
Bei Hardis Worten war Cengiz aufgestanden. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst hob er den Kopf und fixierte das zweite Pietsmietmitglied.  
„Flo...Valle....Jan! Alle sind tot! Und ich soll mich beruhigen?! Was zum Teufel stimmt eigentlich nicht mit dir?! Hä?! Steckst du jetzt mit denen unter einer Decke, oder was?! Mit den Mördern?!“, seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden, bis er den nicht einmal einen Meter vor ihm stehenden Hardi aus vollen Lungen anschrie.  
„Nichts mach ich, halt deine dumme Schnauze!“, knurrte dieser. Als Cengiz ihn am Kragen packen wollte, wich auch er einige Schritte zurück. Im nächsten Moment landete wieder die Hand eines Köters auf Cengiz' Schulter. So blieb er stehen, für einige Sekunden, und je länger er seinen Gegenüber anfunkelte, desto mehr verlor sich seine Wut auf ihn. Was übrig blieb, war die Verzweiflung, die ihn zurück auf den Boden sinken ließ.  
„Ich bin mir zu eintausend Prozent sicher. Die Wichser haben unsere Freunde umgebracht. Einfach ermordet, verdammt! Und wir sitzen hier drin und können NICHTS tun.“  
Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Dann rührte er sich nicht mehr. Ein stilles Monument der Machtlosigkeit.  
Jetzt, da Cengiz verstummt war, drang das halb unterdrückte Schluchzen eines Anderen an ihre Ohren. Doch von wem? Als Hardi sich umblickte, musste er feststellen, dass nur noch Brammen neben ihm stand. Erik entdeckte er am Rande des Saals auf einem Stuhl, den wohl Cengiz irgendwann im Laufe seines Anfalls da hin geschleudert hatte.  
Auch er hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Und auch er weinte jetzt.  
So hilflos Brammen zu ihm schaute, so verunsichert konnte Hardi dessen Blick nur erwidern. Was nun?  
Konnten sie noch darauf hoffen, dass die drei am Leben waren? Der Klang weinender Stimmen ließ nichts anderes als Zweifel daran zu. Aber er wollte doch daran glauben!  
„Sie sind nicht tot!“, sagte er zu Brammen und war vom eigenen, aggressiven Tonfall dabei ein wenig überrascht. Aber der nickte nur, dankbar dafür, nicht allein zu stehen.  
„Und wenn..lass nur einen an dieser ganzen Scheiße hier verrecken...“, Brammen trat näher an ihn heran und sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme weiter, „..lass nur einen von ihnen tot sein.  
Dann schlachten wir den ganzen Drecksverein hier drinnen ab.“


	18. Chapter 18

Manuels Traum hatte den Tod prophezeit.  
Durch die Münder bedauernder Pfleger war er verkündet worden.  
Und an diesem von Scheinwerfern und ersten Sternen erhellten Abend wurde er real.

Wie drei Rehkitze, die bei Witterung der Gefahr erstarrten, standen sie da zwischen den Ästen, nicht einmal zum Blinzeln fähig.  
Im ununterbrochenen Rumoren des Motors ging das Klacken der Autotür beinahe unter. Doch was den Ohren fast entging, blieb von den Augen darum nicht unbemerkt. Licht fiel aus der sich öffnenden Fahrerkabine, ein schwerer Stiefel wurde auf den Asphalt gesetzt. Dann ein zweiter. Ein massiger Körper brach das Licht.  
Beim plötzlichen Erklingen der tiefen Stimme zuckten sie kaum merklich zusammen.  
Eine Frage.  
Wie antworten? Jan und Valentin warfen sich hektische Blicke zu, Florian setzte einen ersten Schritt in Richtung Laster.  
Der Fremde winkte sie zu sich. Und den massiven inneren Widerstand niederrringend, folgten sie.

Hier, zwischen Sternen und Scheinwerfern, begegneten sie dem Tod.

Stunden später, der Abend war lange schon zur Nacht ausgewachsen, suchten auch Hardi prophetisch anmutende Träume heim.  
Darin stand er am Rande eines brachliegenden Feldes, gesäumt vom frühherbstlichen Wald. Das Aufgehen der Sonne erfüllte ihn mit einem schon lange nicht mehr so tief empfundenen Frieden. Dann trug ihm der Wind ein Säuseln zu.  
Es stammte aus den fernen Wäldern. Und obwohl es sich anfangs kaum vom Rauschen des Laubes unterschied, erschütterte es zutiefst die ihm bis dahin innewohnende Ruhe.  
Das Geräusch schwoll zu einem durchdringenden Summen an, welches sowohl hohe, zirpende Frequenzen, als auch dunkel brummende in sich vereinte.  
Da stieg aus den Wipfeln etwas auf, was wie schwarzer Rauch schien, wie lebende Gewitterwolken, bestehend aus Abermilliarden Wassertröpfchen, die vor dem Licht des hellen Morgens wirkten wie Rußpartikel. In erschreckender Geschwindigkeit bewegten sie sich auf ihn zu und mit ihnen das immer lauter dröhnende Surren.  
Der ansteigenden Panik zum Trotz lief Hardi nicht davon. Denn das Einzige, was das Grauen in ihm überwog, war die Gewissheit, etwas Unausweichlichem gegenüberzustehen.  
Die Rauchschwaden hüllten ihn ein, umkreisten ihn, als stünde er im Auge eines Tornados. Immer klarer trat nun die wahre Natur der vermeintlichen Rußpartikel hervor.  
Stechmücken. Er befand sich inmitten eines unsagbar großen Schwarms von Stechmücken. Und sie umschwirrten ihn, jedoch ohne ihn dabei tatsächlich zu berühren. Als wagten sie es ohne offiziellen Befehl nicht, ihn seines Blutes zu berauben. Doch von wem sollte ein solcher Befehl stammen? Wo war er, der Herr der Stechmücken?  
Die Antwort offenbarte sich rascher, als Hardi es für möglich gehalten hätte.  
Durch den Sturm aus Artgenossen drang ein Einzelnes der Insekten. Im Vergleich zu den anderen war es riesig, beinahe so lang wie Hardis Unterschenkel, zudem war es mit kurzem, weißen Pelz bedeckt. Wo alles um den Menschen kreiste, bewegte es sich als Einziges direkt auf ihn zu.  
„Aber, aber...“, kam es schnarrend von dem Tier, von dem König der Moskitos, als Hardi zwei Schritte zurück wich.  
Mit einem Satz landete es auf seinem linken Arm, die dürren Beinchen umklammerten seinen Ellenbogen und seine Hand.  
„Du kannst nicht gehen, Denis, nicht jetzt. Es wird Zeit für deine Therapie“, damit bohrte der Albino seinen Stechrüssel in den Oberarm, so tief, bis der Insektenkopf auf Hardis Haut aufsetzte.  
Von dem Stich erschrak er so heftig, dass er erwachte.  
Ein Traum. Ein Traum! Noch kämpfte er sich durch das Dunkel eines halbwachen Dämmerzustandes. Nur ein Traum.  
Der Wald, das Feld, der Schwarm – alles war mit dem Schlaf verschwunden. Nur der Schmerz in seinem Arm...  
Hardi riss die Augen auf. Über sich sah er das Gesicht seines Pflegers. Der Alte lächelte.  
„Gut, dass du wach bist, Denis. Es wird Zeit.“  
Hardi blickte an sich herab. In seinem linken Oberarm steckte eine Spritze.  
Er fühlte seine Hände nicht mehr.


	19. Chapter 19

Für einen langen, langen Augenblick rührte sich nichts. Das stillstehende Fahrzeug schien die drei Entflohenen in seiner eigenen Erstarrung gefangen zu halten. Bis sich klackend die Autotür öffnete.  
Weglaufen oder Kontakt aufnehmen? Das Risiko eingehen oder die Gefahr meiden? Dem Stress zum Trotz rang Valentin um eine klare Entscheidung.  
Vor ihnen schob sich der Fremde aus seinem Wagen. Seine Bewegungen hatten etwas Behäbiges an sich, passend zum Leibesumfang, der sich breit gegen das Licht aus der Fahrerkabine abzeichnete. Wie zum Schutz hatte Valle die Arme vor seinen Verletzungen verschränkt.  
Weglaufen oder Kontakt aufnehmen? Hatten sie überhaupt noch eine Wahl?  
Hatte er selbst eine?  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, war es zum Weglaufen doch längst zu spät. Der Fremde hatte sie gesehen und eine Flucht würde ihm nur verdeutlichen, dass mit ihnen etwas nicht stimmte. Wenn er etwas mit der Psychiatrie zu tun haben sollte, konnten sie jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr verhindern, dass er dort ihre Sichtung meldete. Außerdem konnte Valentin sich nicht sicher sein, dass ihm die anderen beiden folgen würden. Jan – wahrscheinlich, auch wenn er bei einer Hetzjagd denkbar schlechte Karten hatte. Aber Flo?  
Nichts war Valle mehr zuwider, als dass die Gruppe sich aufteilte. Um das zu verhindern, musste er bei den Anderen bleiben. Selbst, wenn sie dem Feind in die Arme liefen.  
Ein Schreck durchfuhr ihn, als die Stimme des Fahrers seine Gedanken durchbrach.  
Was hatte er gerade gerufen? Valentin hatte ihn nicht verstanden. Lag es an seiner eigenen Verfassung oder sprach dieser Mensch tatsächlich so undeutlich? Vielleicht war auch der immernoch laufende Motor schuld. Florian und Jan schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Zumindest schwiegen sie ebenso wie er.  
Der Fremde hob seine Hand und winkte sie zu sich, was Valentin unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückweichen ließ. War das eine freundliche Geste gewesen? Oder ein Befehl?  
Fragen, die sich Flo nicht zu stellen schien, denn wie nicht anders erwartet, war er der Erste, der sich auf den Fahrer zubewegte. Die Unruhe in Valentin wuchs, doch sein Zögern hatte keinen Nutzen mehr. Florian hatte entschieden.  
Langsam setzte auch er sich in Bewegung, lief an Jan vorbei, der sich nicht rührte. Er drehte sich zu ihm um. Jans Blick huschte angsterfüllt zwischen Valentin und dem Fahrer hin und her, flehte ihn förmlich mit seinen Augen zur Umkehr an.  
„Wir sollten Flo nicht alleine lassen“, raunte Valle und fügte nach einem langen Blick zum Fremden hinzu: „Vielleicht hat er ja recht und der Typ da ist unsere Rettung? Fährt uns direkt ins nächste Gasthaus, mit einem warmen Bett und einem warmen Essen und einer warmen Dusche..klingt doch gut, oder?“  
„Zu gut“, murmelte Jan, tat aber einige Schritte auf ihn zu.  
Valentin wartete, bis er zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und gemeinsam bewältigten sie die letzten Meter bis zum Asphalt.

Nun standen sie da, auf der Straße versammelt, doch mit respektvollem Abstand zu Auto und Fahrer. Ein Umstand, den Letzterer nicht hinnehmen zu wollen schien. Mit wenigen, großen Schritten kam er zu ihnen hinüber, blieb direkt neben Valentin, der dem Laster am nächsten war, stehen.  
Auch wenn er es wahrscheinlich nie wagen würde, sie zu benutzen, wünschte sich Valle in diesem Moment die Waffe bei sich zu haben. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie zuletzt bei Jan oder Florian gesehen hatte. Hauptsache, derjenige wusste im Zweifelsfall den Fahrer damit einzuschüchtern. Vielleicht ganz gut, wenn diese Aufgabe nicht an ihn fiel.  
„So, nun sagt doch mal, was seid ihr für drei komische Gestalten?“  
Der Lasterfahrer sprach ungefähr so deutlich Deutsch, wie ein Amerikaner beim Camembert Essen.  
„Wir haben uns hier im Wald verlaufen und wollen eigentlich nur so schnell wie möglich in die nächste größere Stadt. Eventuell könnten Sie uns ja ein Stück mitnehmen? Sie würden uns damit echt aus der Patsche helfen“, begann Valentin.  
„Es soll Ihr Schaden nicht sein. Sofern es irgendwie in unserer Macht steht, zeigen wir uns auch erkenntlich“, fügte Flo hinzu.  
Der Fremde stieß ein Gelächter aus, das von mehreren Zigarettenschachteln täglich zeugte.  
„Wie hast du dir das denn vorgestellt, Kleiner? Ihr seht nicht so aus, als ob ihr mich bezahlen könntet. Und für Dienste anderer Art geh ich in' Puff. Da brauch ich keine Hand voll Metros für.“  
„An sowas hab ich auch ganz sicher nicht gedacht..“, murmelte Florian. „Und nur weil wir im Moment aussehen wie'n paar Obdachlose, sind wir noch lange nicht arm. Das Portmonnaie liegt halt heme. Und wenn Sie uns helfen, da wieder hinzukommen, gehört der Inhalt Ihnen. Da haben Se mein Wort drauf.“  
„Du kannst Töne spucken..“, der Lasterfahrer schmunzelte. „Sobald ihr Zuhause aufm Sofa liegt, habt ihr doch vergessen, wie zur Hölle ihr da hingekommen seid. Geschweige denn, dass ihr euch an den armen Schlucker erinnert, der euch hier aus der Scheiße gezogen hat. Und überhaupt – wer sagt mir denn, dass ihr mir nicht die Kehle durchschneidet, sobald wir in meinem Baby sitzen? Wärt nicht die ersten Möchtegern-Autodiebe, denen ich über'n Weg laufe.  
Ich mein, ihr müsst schon zugeben, dass es verdächtig ist, nachts so einer Clique wie euch mitten im Wald zu begegnen. Müsst euch jedenfalls saftig verlaufen haben, so weit, wie ihr ab vom Schuss seid. Wie habt ihrs nur geschafft, da vorher keinem zu begegnen? Und dass ihr überhaupt so lange durchgehalten habt...Also entweder seid ihr begnadete Jäger..“, seine Hand landete schwer und schweißnass auf Valentins Schulter. „...oder ihr verarscht mich gerade richtig heftig. Und wenn ich eins nicht leiden kann, dann sind das Leute, die mich für dumm verkaufen wollen, ja? Die denken, ich sei blöde im Kopf oder sowas.“  
„Hören Sie, wir wollen echt einfach nur in die nächste Stadt, mehr nicht. Wir sind erschöpft, wir sind verletzt, wie Sie sehen, und verdammt hungrig. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, wir stellen für Sie eine Gefahr dar?“ ergriff nun Jan das Wort.  
„Hmmm ich weiß nicht? Solange ich euch nicht kenne, gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr mich anschmieren wollt, ganz einfach.“  
Flo seufzte. „Fein, dann fragen Sie uns alles, was Sie wissen müssen, um uns auf Ihre Rückbank zu lassen. Wenns sein muss, stehen wir halt Rede und Antwort.“  
„Na gut..“, antwortete der Fahrer gedehnt und beäugte jeden der Fremdlinge eingehend.  
„Erste Frage. Seid ihr Patienten?“

Stille.  
Valentins Hirn war wie leer gefegt. Sein Herz war ihm nicht in die Hose gerutscht, es war ihm komplett durch Magen und Beckenboden geschlagen und bohrte sich in diesem Moment irgendwo unter ihm in den Straßenbelag.  
Waren sie Patienten? Tja, waren sie? Waren sie...immernoch herrschte Schweigen. Verräterisches, oh so verräterisches Schweigen. Der Griff an seiner Schulter wurde fester.  
„Tja, ich weiß nicht, sind Sie einer?“, Valle versuchte sich an einem Grinsen.  
Im selben Augenblick antwortete Jan. „Patienten? Nein, wieso, wovon denn überhaupt?“  
Zu Valentins Erleichterung verschwand die Hand von seiner Schulter.  
“Tja, ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht von der Anstalt, die euch so schick eingekleidet hat?“, der Fahrer zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nur so'ne fixe Idee von mir“, er ging zurück zur Fahrerkabine.  
Hilfesuchend schaute der Blonde zu seinen Mitstreitern, die beide sichtlich darum bemüht waren, nicht jeden Augenblick die Fassung zu verlieren. Na großartig.  
Unaufhörlich durchforstete er sein Hirn nach irgendeiner Idee, mit der sie sich aus dieser Nummer herausreden konnten. Doch Flo kam ihm zuvor.  
„Arbeiten Sie für die Anstalt?“  
Valle schluckte. Klang so, als wollte er mit offenen Karten spielen, oder?  
„Na, na, na, die Fragen stelle immernoch ich. Obwohl das auch wenig Sinn hat, wenn ihr mir nur das Blaue vom Himmel erzählt. Aber gut, ich glaube daran, dass jeder 'ne zweite Chance verdient hat. Aber versauts besser nicht. Also, seid ihr nun Patienten oder nicht?“  
Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Florian antwortete Jan. „Ja, sind wir. Aber wir sind nicht krank.“  
Der Alte wandte sich von der Fahrerkabine ab, in der er die ganze Zeit mit irgendetwas hantierte, was Valle nicht sehen konnte, und sah Jan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Finde den Fehler.“  
Als Jan sich nur am Hinterkopf kratzte entschied Valle, ihm zu Hilfe zu kommen.  
„Wir sind gegen unseren erklärten Willen dort festgehalten worden. Ich weiß, das klingt alles total abgefahren, aber das was da geschieht, ist nicht richtig! Das sind Zustände wie im Mittelalter, das Personal macht mit den Patienten, was es will. Da herrscht blanke Willkür! Gesunde, unschuldige Menschen werden dort für irgendwelche perversen Phantasien missbraucht. Ich bitte Sie, mit Ihrer Hilfe können wir das beenden! Sie können diesen Verbrecher aufhalten...“  
Wieder schmunzelte der Fahrer, was Valentin innehalten ließ.  
„Verbrecher, na ja...“, er wandte sich wieder der Fahrerkabine zu. „Ich gebe ja, zu ich mag den Drimeier auch nicht...“  
Valle schluckte, warf einen raschen Blick zu den beiden Anderen – und schaute in entsetzte Gesichter.  
„..aber was soll ich sagen, der Mann gibt mir nunmal mein Geld.“  
Erst als er sich wieder umdrehte, sah Valentin den Lauf der Flinte, der direkt zwischen seine Augen zielte.  
„Und soviel, wie mir der Doc zahlen wird, wenn ich euch drei abliefere, könnt ihr mir im Leben nicht bieten. Wiedersehensfreude macht den Guten recht spendabel, hab ich mir sagen lassen. Du da, Schwätzer!“, er machte eine Kopfbewegung Richtung Flo, ohne dabei Valle aus den Augen zu lassen. „Hinten im Laster stehen Kisten, die durch 'ne Kette zusammengehalten werden. Die popelst du ab, kommst wieder vor und fesselst deine Kumpels hier aneinander. Aber richtig fest! Ich überprüf das. Wenn die noch irgendeine Chance haben, sich zu befreien, bist du dran! Ich habs euch gesagt, ich lass mich nicht verarschen.“  
Florian rührte sich nicht.  
„Sonst was? Der Drimeier zahlt keinen Cent, wenn wir tot sind.“  
„Aber er wird Verständnis für mich haben, wenn ihr mit zerschossenen Gliedmaßen da ankommt. Notwehr gegen drei Wahnsinnige, er wird mir auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen, wie viel Schwein ich gehabt habe. Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, ist das sogar der sicherere Weg, um euch zu transportieren. Dann fliegen mir auch die Kisten nicht so durch'n Laster.“  
Man hörte, wie der Schaft zum Laden der Waffe durchgezogen wurde. Eine Bewegung, die Valle durch das Gegenlicht aus dem Auto nur undeutlich erkennen konnte.  
„Ich hole die Kette!“  
Der Fahrer hielt inne.  
Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte, seiner Stimme hörte man die Angst kaum an. Jans Gesichtsausdruck jedoch war vielsagend.  
Die Waffe senkte sich ein wenig. „Meinetwegen, mir egal, wer von euch das macht. Aber beeil dich.“  
Jan hechtete zur Ladefläche, zog sie auf und kletterte hinein.  
„Gibt es nichts, womit wir Sie noch umstimmen könnten?“, versuchte es Valentin noch einmal.  
Zur Antwort wurde ihm vor die Füße gespuckt. „Das Einzige, was ihr noch verhindern könnt, ist dass ich euch in die Beine schieße. Also halt die Klappe.“  
„Hören S...“  
„Das gilt für euch beide. Noch ein Wort und ich verpass deinem Freund hier'n drittes Nasenloch.“  
Lange Minuten folgten, in denen nicht mehr als das Rasseln der Kette aus dem Inneren des Wagens zu hören war. Lange Minuten, bis schließlich auch die wenigen Geräusche aus dem Laster verstummten.  
Mit einem Ruck hob sich die Waffe wieder.  
„Was dauert das so lange?!“  
Valle, unsicher, ob ihm ein „Ich weiß nicht“ als Antwort erlaubt war, schwieg.  
„Hey!!“, der Fahrer trat gegen den Reifen, doch keine Stimme mischte sich in das Rumoren des Motors.

„Tja, sieht so aus, als hätte sich euer Kumpel wohl verpisst.“  
„Jan?!“, rief Florian ihn nun ebenfalls.  
„Ich krieg die Kette nicht ab..“  
„Er hatte die letzten Tage heftiges Fieber, er ist einfach nicht ganz auf der Höhe..“, traute sich nun auch Valentin wieder und Flo fuhr fort: „Vielleicht sollte ich kurz nach ihm sehen, nicht dass sein Kreislauf wieder schlapp gemacht hat. Wir sind auch sofort wieder draußen!“  
„Vergiss es! Und du stehst bei drei wieder hier draußen, mit oder ohne Kette! Eins!“  
„Nur noch eine Sekunde..“, drang es dumpf aus dem Laster.  
„Zwei!“  
„Valentin kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Drei!“

Polternd stürzte Jan aus dem Laderaum. In seinen Händen hielt er die Kette.  
„Habt ihr ein Schwein, dass ich keinen nervösen Finger habe“, mit dem Flintenlauf bedeutete ihm der Fahrer, sich rüber zu dem Blonden zu bewegen. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verlieren, kam Jan der Aufforderung nach. Er war gerade auf Höhe des Alten, der schon wieder zu sprechen ansetzte.  
Da schnellte Jan vorwärts, packte den Waffenlauf, drückte ihn nach unten und schlug mit aller Kraft auf die Hand am Abzug.  
Wie ein Wahnsinniger brüllte der Fremde auf, wollte den Angreifer niederschlagen, doch Valle reagierte sofort. Mit einem Satz nach vorne warf er sich gegen den Alten. Der taumelte zurück, verfehlte knapp Jans Schulter. Auch dieser holte zum nächsten Schlag aus. Aber der Überraschungsmoment war verflogen. Ihr Kontrahent fand zur Übermacht zurück, gegen die sie - fiebrig, verletzt und ausgehungert, wie sie waren – keine Chance hatten. In einer fließenden Bewegung rammte er Valentin den Flintengriff in den Magen und stieß Jan zurück, sodass er vor Florians Füßen auf dem Rücken landete.  
„Ach! Drauf geschissen! Der Doc zahlt auch für zwei von euch!“, brüllend riss er die Waffe hoch und noch bevor Valentin überhaupt verstand, was vor sich ging, fühlte er Blut über sein Gesicht laufen. Andere Schreie übertönten den des Fremden. Jans Stimme. Valle sah ihn jetzt auf der Seite liegend, wie er den Schrecken hinausschrie, aufschluchzte, sich die Ohren zuhielt. Auch in seinem Kopf klingelte es nach vom Schuss.  
Wie in Zeitlupe rutschte Valentin über die Schwelle zwischen Straßenbelag und Waldboden. Schmerz schoss von seinem Steißbein die Wirbelsäule hinauf. Er verzog das Gesicht, doch sein Verstand verknüpfte nur vage Ursache und Wirkung miteinander.  
Vorsichtig fasste er an sein Ohr, streifte dabei seine Wange, die heiß und feucht war. Blut, das nicht ganz flüssig war, Stückchen enthielt, die er zwischen den Fingern zerdrücken konnte. Ganz warm. Ganz weich. Ganz matschig.  
Vor ihm sackte der Körper des Fremden in sich zusammen. Der Lauf der Flinte, die er noch immer vor sich in den Händen gehalten hatte, schabte über den Asphalt, stützte für einen Augenblick den massigen Leib, bevor er zur Seite kippte und regungslos liegen blieb. Jan sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, die Hände noch immer auf die Ohren gepresst. Aus Florians Händen glitt die Pistole.  
Selbst das Fallen der Waffe erschien Valentin langsamer, als es die Physik vorschrieb. Nach einer lächerlich langen Zeit schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und lag ebenso still wie der Mann, der gerade durch sie gestorben war.  
„Das wollte ich nicht.“

Wie durch Watte drangen Florians Worte zu ihm.  
„.......das wollte ich nicht...“  
In der nächsten Sekunde packte ihn jemand am Kragen und zog ihn hoch in eine aufrecht sitzende Position.  
„Valle! Valle, bist du okay, Mann?!“, als wären Jans Worte die Lösungsformel für einen grauenvollen Fluch beendeten sie Valentins Trance.  
„Ja...ja..alles gut“, hörte er seine eigene Stimme flüstern, ohne zu registrieren, dass er es selbst war, der sprach. Wackelig kam er auf die Beine.  
„Und du?“  
Jan nickte nur zur Antwort und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„....wollte ich nicht........ich....“, auch Florians Stimme war immer leiser geworden.  
Jan und Valentin sahen sich an.  
„Überprüfst du, ob er wirklich tot ist? Dann geh ich zu Flo..“  
Valentin nickte.

Soweit er das bei den Lichtverhältnissen sehen konnte, hatte eine Kugel die Halsschlagader zerfetzt. Erst durch das Loch im Kopf wurde ihm bewusst, dass Florian mehr als ein Mal geschossen haben musste. Wie viel ihm im Schock entgangen war...  
Auch den Nagel in der rechten Hand des Toten bemerkte er erst jetzt. Vermutlich war es für Jan ein Leichtes gewesen, die Kette von den Kisten zu lösen. Und von wo auch immer er den Nagel gezogen hatte, er hatte aus seinem Angriff weit mehr als einen einfachen Schlag werden lassen.  
Obwohl der Kerl mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit nicht mehr atmete, nahm er ihm die Flinte ab. Er hatte gehofft, dieses mulmige Gefühl würde sich auflösen, wenn er die Waffe nur nicht länger im losen Griff des Fahrers sehen musste. Sie jetzt in den eigenen Händen zu halten, machte ihm jedoch beinahe noch größere Angst. Er hängte sie sich am Tragegurt über die Schulter und zwang sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit weg von der Leiche hin zu den Lebenden zu richten.  
„...ich wollte ihn nur aufhalten...nicht gleich töten! Ich habe doch niemals jemanden töten wollen!“  
„Aber er einen von uns, also ist er selbst schuld.“  
„Flo, du hast uns das Leben gerettet!“, bekräftigte auch Valle, als er zu den Anderen trat. „Wenn du nicht reagiert hättest, würde jetzt einer von uns da liegen!“  
Schweigend starrte Angesprochener auf die Repetierflinte.  
„Besser bei uns, als bei ihm, oder nicht?“  
„Valle, er ist tot...ich hab ihn umgebracht...“  
„Zum Glück.“  
Wieder antwortete Florian nicht. Die Arme hatte er eng an sich gepresst vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Pistole lag noch immer zwischen ihnen.  
„Aber mal 'ne andere Frage...“, meinte Jan. Was machen wir jetzt mit...mit dem da?! Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach auf der Straße liegen lassen. Was, wenn ihn jemand findet...“  
„Na ja, ich denke...“, ratlos drehte sich Valentin zu der Leiche um. Eine lange Pause trat ein.  
„Ziehen wir ihn einfach von der Straße...bedecken ihn mit Laub und sowas. Für mehr haben wir eh keine Zeit“, murmelte er schließlich. Dann wandte er sich wieder den Anderen zu.  
„Aber erstmal stellen wir den Motor aus. Mit leerem Tank können wir den Laster nicht mehr gebrauchen.“

Mittlerweile lag der Tote ein gutes Stück von der Straße entfernt zwischen den Büschen irgendeiner Mulde. Sie selbst hatten sich der Fracht gewidmet und in der Hoffnung auf etwas Brauchbares die Kisten aufgebrochen.  
In den ersten hatten sie massenweise Medikamente gefunden, darunter auch einige Schmerzmittel. Den Großteil zierten jedoch unbekannte Fachnamen. Davon ließen sie lieber erst einmal die Finger.  
Schon, weil die Neugierde auf die restlichen Transportboxen zu groß war, als dass sie sich mit Beipackzetteln aufhalten wollten.  
Diese Neugier wurde mit reihenweise Wasserflaschen, Brot, Wurst, Käse, Obst und Lebensmitteln für die Küche belohnt. Über die Erste dieser Kisten fielen sie her wie Aasgeier über einen Kadaver. Erst als sie satt und die Box beinahe leer war, widmeten sie sich wieder dem Aufbrechen der Behälter. Am Ende waren sie von genügend Nahrungsmitteln umgeben, um sich Monate davon ernähren zu können.  
Valentin hatte so viel auf ein Mal gegessen, dass ihm kotzübel war. Er hätte weinen können vor Glück. Und Florian hätte es ähnlich ergehen können, hätte er sich nicht von vorneherein wegen des begangenen Mordes schlecht gefühlt. Nun saßen sie hinten auf der Ladefläche und leerten gemeinsam eine Flasche Wasser, während Jan neben ihnen schlief. Die Waffen lagen vor ihnen, immer im Blick, doch ohne sie zu berühren.

„Ich weiß, dass wir genug andere Probleme haben, wir sollten uns einigen, wie's jetzt weiter geht, sollten drüber nachdenken, was wir.........aber ich krieg's einfach nicht aus'm Kopp...“  
„Es würde mich mehr beunruhigen, wenn du schon drüber hinweg wärst“, antwortete Valentin matt.  
„Ich meine, was für ein Mensch wäre das, den ein Mord kalt lässt? Selbst, wenn er mehr als nur gerechtfertigt ist. Selbst, wenn er das einzig Richtige ist. Es ist doch gut, dass du dich deswegen noch schlecht fühlen kannst. Zeigt nur, dass du nicht den Verstand verloren hast.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Flo. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das, was passiert ist, als „Das Richtige“ bezeichnen kann.“  
„Vielleicht ist „richtig“ auch nicht das passende Wort. Wie auch immer man es nennt, ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich froh über das bin, was du getan hast. Denn egal, wie sehr ich mir darüber den Kopf zerbreche, mir fällt keine Lösung ein, die besser für uns gewesen wäre. Lebendig wäre er nur eine Gefahr für uns gewesen. Im schlimmsten Fall hätte er uns umgebracht. Im besten hätte er uns bei der Anstalt verpfiffen. Wie hätten wir ihn daran hindern sollen, ohne ihn zu töten? Fesseln und mitnehmen?“  
„Ist eh zwecklos, jetzt noch darüber nachzudenken. Der Kerl ist unwiderruflich tot. Und ich muss irgendwie damit zurecht kommen.“  
Valentin hielt ihm die Wasserflasche hin. „Nenn es, wie du willst. Auf jeden Fall hast du nicht das Falsche getan.“  
Dankend nahm Florian ihm das Wasser ab und trank einen großen Schluck.  
„Aber du hast recht, wir sollten uns Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir jetzt weiter vorgehen. Andererseits,was für Möglichkeiten haben wir schon? Entweder wir fahren mit dem Laster weiter durch die Pampa und versuchen eine Stadt zu finden. Sagen Bescheid, was los ist. Hetzen dem Dreckskerl die Bullen auf den Hals...“  
„Sie werden wissen wollen, wie wir an den Wagen gekommen sind.“  
„Das werden sie.“  
„Ich will nicht in den Knast, Alter. Wenn sie mich gleich wieder einsperren, verlier ich wirklich den Verstand.“  
„Für Notwehr kommt man nicht in den Bau.“  
„Ja, wenn man damit durchkommt.“  
„Alle noch lebenden Zeugen stehen auf deiner Seite, Flo. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.“  
Florians Lachen klang verbittert.  
„Tja, was bleibt mir anderes übrig, als auf den Rechtsstaat zu vertrauen.“  
„Vorrausgesetzt, wir finden überhaupt zur Zivilisation zurück. Alternativ könnten wir natürlich immernoch zur Anstalt zurückkehren, alles über den Haufen schießen, unsere Freunde einsacken und irgendwo in der Einöde ein neues Leben anfangen.“  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich wirklich noch von deinem Plan überzeugen könntest, aber hey! Let's do it! Kehren wir um und nehmen's selbst in die Hand!“, er klopfte Valle auf die Schulter, über dessen Lippen ein kurzes Grinsen huschte.  
„Sehr gut! Dann sollten wir mal einen Blick in die Fahrerkabine werfen. Hatte ich eh noch vor. Bist du dabei?“, fragte er, während er sich erhob.  
„Nee du, ich glaub, ich bleib noch 'ne Runde bei Jan. Erliege grad etwas dem Fresskoma. Und dem..na ja“, Flo tippte sich gegen den Kopf. „...Gedankenchaos..verstehst schon.“  
Valentin nickte. „Alles klar, dann bis gleich.“  
„Pass auf dich auf.“  
Der Blonde winkte ihm, bevor er von der Ladefläche sprang.

Ein gemurmeltes „Wo will er hin?“ richtete Flos Aufmerksamkeit auf den vermeintlich Schlafenden.  
„Nimmt den Rest vom Laster unter die Lupe.“  
„Hey Leute?“  
Sie schauten beide zum Ende des Laderaums, wo Valentin noch immer hinter dem Wagen stand.  
Jan rieb sich die müden Augen. „Das ging ja schnell.“  
„Was ist los, hast du was gefunden?“  
Valentins Gesichtsausdruck erfüllte sie mit neuem Unbehagen.  
„Habt ihr mal aufs Nummernschild geachtet?“


	20. Chapter 20

Der pelzige Leib des Moskito-Königs löste sich in weißen Rauchschwaden auf. Der Strudel um ihn her bewegte sich immer schneller, verschwamm und verschwand ebenso plötzlich, wie das helle Alpha-Tier. Es verhallte der Sturm, die Furcht, zerfielen die Stämme und verwischte das Feld. Alles, zerrissen vom Moment des Erwachens.  
Mit der Gewissheit, einem entsetzlichen Alptraum entkommen zu sein, schlug Hardi die Augen auf.  
Doch beim Anblick des faltigen Gesichtes schräg über sich zerstob die Erleichterung und er bemerkte, was er aus dem Traum mitgenommen hatte. Schmerzen. Und ein Gefühl, als sauge ihm etwas die Kraft aus dem Leib. Der Blick glitt hinab zu seinem Arm, aus dem gerade die Nadel einer Spritze gezogen wurde.  
„Gut, dass du wach bist, Denis. Es wird Zeit.“  
Die Spritze war leer, wie er bei näherem Hinsehen erkennen musste. In seinen Handflächen begann es zu kribbeln.  
„Wofür?! Was war das? Was habt ihr Wichser mir da gegeben?!“ Schnell setzte er sich auf. Mehr brachte er nicht fertig, bevor ihn unsagbarer Schwindel einholte und ihn zum Innehalten zwang.  
„Was habt ihr mir da gegeben...?“  
„Nur etwas, um deine Muskeln ein wenig zu entspannen.“  
Auf ein Kommando des Pflegers hin wurde der Patient an den Armen gepackt und aus dem Bett gezogen. Hardi wandte den Kopf, was den Schwindel noch verschlimmerte. Doch aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Übeltäter und Ziel. Ein zweiter, jüngerer Pfleger, kein Köter. Neben dem Bett ein Rollstuhl.  
„Was habt ihr vor, wohin...“, er rammte dem Typen hinter sich den Ellbogen in den Magen. Ein Angriff, dem zu seinem Schrecken nicht annähernd die erwartete Kraft innewohnte. In einem weiteren Versuch riss er sich aus der Umklammerung und fiel neben dem Rollstuhl zu Boden.  
Völlig außer Atem lehnte er den Kopf gegen das Gestell. Den gespritzten Arm fühlte er nicht mehr. Von dort kroch ihm die Taubheit auch in den Rest seines Körpers.  
„Bitte halte dich an unsere Abmachung, Denis. Du hast dieser Therapie zugestimmt, erinnerst du dich? Es ist ohnehin nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bist die Lähmung vollständig einsetzt. Also verschwende nicht unsere Zeit.“  
Als der Assistent seines Pflegers ihn in den Rollstuhl hievte, konnte Hardi schon nicht mehr, als mit den inzwischen bleischweren Beinen zu strampeln. Die stellte man ihm stumm auf die Fußablage des Rollstuhls, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzten.  
Der Pfleger lief neben ihm, während dessen Assistent den Patienten schob. So wurde Hardi aus seiner Zelle und durch den Flur gefahren, bis hin zum kleinen, nur für das Personal zugänglichen Aufzug. Ihm entging, in welche Etage sie sich nun begaben, seine Wahrnehmung funktionierte nur noch mit zeitlicher Verzögerung. Doch er war noch da. Hardis Sinne schalteten langsamer, aber sie blieben ungetrübt. Er sah und hörte alles um sich herum, doch konnte nicht reagieren. Gefangen saß er in seinem eigenen Körper, zusammengekauert in dem Leib, den er nicht mehr bedienen konnte. Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich. Und sein Pfleger ergriff das Wort.  
„Diesen Abschnitt des Gebäudes bekommen nicht viele Patienten zu Gesicht. Er steht uns speziell für besondere Maßnahmen zur Verfügung.“  
In beinahe bedächtiger Langsamkeit wurde er durch den sonst stillen Gang geschoben. Waren sie die Einzigen hier? Es schien ganz so.  
„Und ursprünglich solltest auch du nicht hier sein, Denis. Eigentlich hatte ich eine, nun, sagen wir – weniger drastische Therapie für dich geplant. Aber unter Berücksichtigung der neuesten Ereignisse habe ich sie etwas verschärft. Du ließest mir keine Wahl, schließlich trage ich die Verantwortung für dich.“  
Sie hielten vor einer Tür im hinteren Drittel des Flurs. Der Alte deaktivierte den Verriegelungsmechanismus und bedeutete dem Assistenten, samt Rollstuhl voranzugehen. Als die Deckenbeleuchtung ansprang und das Innere des Raumes preisgab, drehte sich Hardi der Magen um.  
Dieser Raum war... anders. Anders als alle Räume, die er bisher in diesem Gebäude hatte betreten müssen. Die Wände waren dick beschichtet, ähnlich jenen in den Isolationszellen. Genau so wie die Tür, die allerdings keine Öffnung zum Hindurchschauen aufwies. Am Rand standen einige Regale und Vitrinen, alles komplett aus Glas und nichts davon am Boden festgeschraubt. Darin befanden sich allerlei metallene Geräte, bei deren Anblick Hardi fröstelte. Am meisten beunruhigte ihn jedoch die Liege im Zentrum, auf welche er sich geradewegs zubewegte. Im Moment befand sie sich nicht ganz in der Horizontalen. Eine Seite stand etwas schräg, sodass man mit leicht aufgerichtetem Oberkörper darauf liegen würde. Sie war mit einem weißen Laken bezogen und wies Fixierungen für Gliedmaßen und Taille auf.  
Hektisch sprang Hardis Blick von einer Wand zur anderen, suchte nach einem rettungsverheißenden Wunder. Doch vergebens. Als ihn der Assistentspfleger auf die Liege manövrierte, blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als es mit sich geschehen zu lassen.  
„Was habt ihr vor...?“  
Seine Stimme war leise. Jedes Wort bedeutete eine kleine Atemnot. Tatenlos musste er mit ansehen, wie erst seine Hände, dann sein Körper und schlussendlich seine Füße gefesselt wurden.  
„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die lähmende Wirkung nachlässt. Das macht diese hier leider Gottes nötig“, sagte der Alte und tätschelte eine der Armfixierungen. Sofort probierte Hardi, sich zu bewegen. Doch vom angeblichen Nachlassen der Betäubung war noch nichts zu bemerken. Mit viel Mühe konnte er bestenfalls leicht seinen Kopf drehen.  
„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen – wir werden an diesem Ort deine Therapie vollziehen. Heute erfolgt der erste und wichtigste Schritt dafür. Du erinnerst dich, wie ich von der „Abtrennung des Geschwürs“ sprach? Den Auswüchsen deiner Psyche? Nun...“, während er redete, durchsuchte er einen der Schränke. Bis er sich schließlich mit einigen Bildfolien in der Hand wieder seinem Patienten zuwandte.  
„Ich war mir sicher, dass du mit einer langwierigen, medikamtenös gestützten Therapie selbst dazu in der Lage wärst, dich von deiner Krankheit zu befreien. Sie anzuerkennen und abzustoßen! Ich war mir so sicher gewesen. Bis du eindrucksvoll bewiesen hast, wie viel schlimmer es wirklich um dich bestellt ist. Ich habe den Fortschritt deiner Krankheit unterschätzt, Denis, das muss ich mir eingestehen. Was du den Männern vom Sicherheitsdienst angetan hast, ist ungeheuerlich. So viel Wut, Denis, so viel krankhafter Hass! Du hättest sie beinahe mit bloßen Händen totgeprügelt! Kann ein gesunder Mensch zu so etwas fähig sein, frage ich dich? Nein! Nein, und du wärst es auch nicht, wenn der Zorn in dir nicht wuchern würde wie Krebs! Du verlierst deine Fähigkeit zur Empathie, zu schnell, als dass es mit der üblichen Therapie noch aufzuhalten wäre. Neue Mittel müssen her, neue Wege, um schneller zu sein als die Krankheit. Und oft findet man neue Lösungsmöglichkeiten bei einem Blick in die Vergangenheit“, triumphierend hielt er den Stapel Folien in die Höhe, bevor er den Tageslichtprojektor nahe Hardis Fußende einschaltete. Das Gerät fiel Hardi erst jetzt auf. Es ließ ihn automatisch an seine Schulzeit denken, auch wenn es weitaus moderner und weniger klapperig als die Dinger von damals aussah. Ein großes Licht-Quadrat erschien auf der Wand, der Hardi mit dem Gesicht zugewandt war. Dann legte der Pfleger die erste Folie auf.  
Zu sehen war der Querschnitt eines Kopfes, so wie man ihn durch eine Magnetresonanztomographie erhielt, komplett mit Gehirn, Auge und allen inneren Strukturen. Der Alte rückte sie soweit an den Rand, dass sie nur noch ein Viertel der an die Wand geworfenen Fläche einnahm und legte zwei weitere Folien daneben. Eine von ihnen zeigte einen zweiten, diesmal jedoch gezeichneten Kopf-Querschnitt. Im Gegensatz zum ersten steckte diesem hier eine lange Metallnadel im Auge, die weit bis ins Gehirn hinein reichte. Daneben war der Begriff „Leukotom“ vermerkt.   
Die letzte Folie schließlich war das schwarz-weiß-Photo eines fixierten Patienten, um den eine ganze Schar von Schaulustigen versammelt war. Zwei in weiß gekleidete Menschen hielten ihn zudem an den Armen fest, während ein dritter ihm mit einem kleinen Hämmerchen einen langen, dünnen Gegenstand in die Augenhöhle schlug.  
„Nein, nicht...“, Hardis kraftlose Stimme war eine Verhöhnung dessen, was er fühlte. Wie ein Motor, der vergeblich auf Hochtouren lief, um eine verkalkte, tonnenschwere Maschine zu bewegen, so schlug sein Herz. Trotz der Lähmung schlug es, als wollte es ihn zum explodieren bringen. //Reiß dich los und lauf!// schrie es in ihm, ununterbrochen. //Du musst dich losreißen, verdammte Scheiße!// Mit aller Macht wollte er gegen seine Fesseln ankämpfen, doch brachte die geballte Willenskraft nicht mehr als ein müdes Zucken der Finger zustande. Er blieb gefangen in sich, die Kraft der Verzweiflung fand kein Ventil. Nichts, worin sich die Panik entladen konnte.  
Sie kreiste in ihm, ein anwachsender Strudel, ein Sturm, der von innen gegen seine Haut drückte. Doch sein Körper rührte sich kaum.  
„Ich sehe gerade, die Folie hier ist nicht ganz korrekt“, sagte der Pfleger und deutete auf den zweiten Querschnitt.  
„Bei der transorbitalen Methode wird kein Leukotom verwendet. Normalerweise benutzen wir ein Instrument, welches archaischerweise als „Eispickel“ bezeichnet wird. Da wir so eines aber momentan nicht hier haben, wird es wohl auch ein sehr dünnes Skalpell tun“, nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Folie fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem ist die Darstellung völlig falsch. Der Eingriff findet natürlich nicht direkt durch das Auge statt, da sei beruhigt! Nein nein, wir werden dir das Skalpell über dem Augapfel bis zum Schädelknochen durch schieben. Das Auge selbst wird dabei in keiner Weise in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, maximal wirst du soetwas wie einen Bluterguss im oberen Auge haben. Aber der bildet sich vollständig wieder zurück, keinerlei bleibende Schäden, siehst du?“, abwartend schaute er zu seinem Patienten auf. Der reagierte nur, indem er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.  
„Sieh an, und schon hast du wieder Kontrolle über deine Hände. Aber ich bin mir sicher, die Fixierung macht eine erneute Dosis überflüssig“, er drehte sich um und holte aus einer der Vitrinen das Skalpell, aus einer anderen ein kleines Hämmerchen. Dann kehrte er zum Projektor zurück.  
„An der Rückwand der Augenhöhle hat der Schädel seine dünnste Stelle“, begann er abermals und zeigte die jeweiligen Bereiche auf den Folien. Das Skalpell – beziehungsweise dessen Schatten in der Projektionsfläche an der Wand - diente ihm dabei als Zeigestock.  
„Deshalb werden wir uns dort hindurch Zutritt zum Gehirn verschaffen. Das erspart uns die Öffnung des Schädels an einer anderen Stelle, wo es der Knochendicke nach schwieriger wäre. Anschließend wird das Instrument soweit in die Hirnsubstanz gedrückt, dass es mir möglich ist, die falsch verbundenen Nervenstränge zwischen Frontallappen..“, er deutete auf den großen Bereich direkt unter Schädeldecke und Stirn, „..und Thalamus..“, sein Zeigestock schwenkte in die Mitte des Gehirns, „..zu durchtrennen. Das Ganze führen wir nachfolgend auch am anderen Auge durch. Mehr braucht es nicht, verstehst du? Diese falschen Verknüpfungen in deinem Gehirn sind es, die deine Krankheit verursachen. Sie sind der Grund dafür, dass deine Empathie immer weiter dem blanken Hass weicht. Sie sind der Grund für deine Gewaltausbrüche, deine scheinbar unberechtigte Wut. Und von all' dem wirst du geheilt sein, sobald diese Verknüpfungen durchtrennt sind!“  
Hardi wollte ihn gar nicht mehr hören. Er konzentrierte seine gesamte Energie darauf, seinen Körper wiederzubeleben. Seine Arme hoben sich in Zeitlupe, spannten seine Fesseln.  
Den Pflegern war das egal. Er würde sich nicht einmal dann befreien können, wenn er nicht gelähmt wäre.  
„Die üblichen Narkosemittel erhält man unglücklicherweise nur mit Zustimmung von Doktor Drimeier. So sehr wie ich meinen Kollegen schätze, bin ich mir doch nicht sicher, ob er die Notwendigkeit einer neurochirurgischen Maßnahme erkannt hätte. Ganz unter uns: Er pocht doch immer sehr auf Psychopharmaka“, mit dem Skalpell in der Hand blieb er am Kopfende der Liege stehen. Das Hämmerchen hatte er auf einem kleinen, metallenen Beistelltisch neben sich abgelegt.  
„Und das interessiert mich weswegen?!“ knurrte Hardi mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
„Ich habe darauf verzichtet, Doktor Drimeier über diesen Eingriff zu informieren. Das heißt, er wird ohne Narkose stattfinden. Das ist auch der Grund, warum er in aller Frühe durchgeführt werden muss, wenn der Doktor und sein Sicherheitsteam noch nicht anwesend sind. Ich empfand es als wichtig, dich als Patienten darüber aufzuklären.“  
Hardi ließ von der Fixierung ab und schaute auf zum Pfleger.  
„Sie bringen mich um! Und sich selbst, wenn sie sich gegen den Doc stellen...“  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, niemand wird sterben. Es sind genügend Fälle verzeichnet, in denen der Eingriff bei vollem Bewusstsein durchgeführt wurde. Und es traten nur dann Komplikationen auf, wenn der Patient während der Operation seinen Kopf bewegt hat. Herr Landers hier stellt sicher, dass das bei dir nicht passieren wird.“ Er wandte sich an seinen Assistenten: „Fangen wir an.“  
Hardi spürte, wie sich von hinten eine Hand auf seine Stirn legte und den Kopf gegen die Matratze presste. Die zweite umfasste fest seinen Unterkiefer. Den Blick gezwungenermaßen nach oben gerichtet, fiel ihm das vergitterte Fensterchen direkt unter der Decke auf. Draußen war es noch dunkel.  
Wäre er doch nur geflohen.  
Wieder hoben sich seine Arme, wollten erst sich und dann den Rest des Körpers losreißen. Doch sie schafften nicht mehr als die wenigen Millimeter, die die Fesseln zuließen.  
„Natürlich ist es trotzdem wünschenswert, dass du Herrn Landers seine Aufgabe nicht unnötig erschwerst. Vergiss nicht, dass du dich mit jeder Bewegung nur selbst in Gefahr bringst. Wer würde schon freiwillig herumzappeln, während er am Hirn operiert wird?“  
Mit der freien Hand hob der Pfleger das Lid des rechten Auges an.  
Die Fesseln spannten sich. Noch immer nicht genug Kraft. Er benötigte mehr davon, als ein einzelner Mensch besaß. Von oben sah Hardi das Skalpell auf sich zukommen.  
Alles in ihm krampfte sich zusammen, bis sein Inneres nur noch aus einem schmerzenden Ballen zu bestehen schien.  
„Jetzt schön stillhalten.“  
Er spürte einen leichten Druck im oberen Bereich seines Augapfels.


End file.
